


Legend of Wangxian

by Taekwondo6902



Category: Legend of White Snake, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives, Fluff and Angst, Lan Zhan is one too, Legend of White Snake AU, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen get a happy ending, WangXian, Wei Ying is a doctor, brief mentions of smut, everyone gets a happy ending, married wangxian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 44,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondo6902/pseuds/Taekwondo6902
Summary: “L-Lan Zhan? Is that really you?” He reached out to touch the giant nine-foot long snake that was in their room.Yes. Wei Ying…“So beautiful.” He breathed as he skimmed his fingers over the smooth scales.(or in other words, the Legend of White Snake AU no one asked for)
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān(mentioned), Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén
Comments: 647
Kudos: 536





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I'm a little late to the fandom but Wangxian has taken over my life now hehe. After typing this on my computer I finally decided to post it.  
> Hope you enjoy this and please feel free to comment or whatever. I'm new to AO3 so I'm still getting the hang of tagging, but I'll try to warn you if there are any triggering scenes beforehand.  
> Thanks for reading!

“Lan Zhan, I’m back!” Wei Ying, the town doctor and residential genius, bounded into the clinic he ran with his husband. 

“Lan—oops!” He flew smack into a solid chest. “Lan Zhan!” 

“Wei Ying.” Golden irises stared deep into his silver ones. “How was the trip?”

“It was good! Huaisang showed me some new herbs. It was really hot though, I almost thought I would melt from all the heat.” 

That had his husband immediately checking his pulse. “Aiya Lan Zhan, I’m fine!” He protested. 

“Your pulse is still irregular. Do you feel ill?” His lover was concerned. Wei Ying hugged him.

“I’m fine, it hasn’t acted up lately. Besides, I have you to take care of me don’t I?” 

“Mn…” 

“Lan-Er-Gege, we had this talk before; I’m used to living like this. It’s alright if you can’t find a cure for my unknown disease.” 

Lan Zhan nodded reluctantly. “Will not stop searching, for Wei Ying.” That earned him a passionate kiss.

“Master Wei, you’re back!” Wen Ning, the assistant at the clinic, came up to them. 

“A-Ning, I told you so many times to call me by my name!” The man pouted. Wen Ning blushed slightly. 

“A-Alright Wei-Ge.” 

“Now that’s more like it! What’s for lunch? I’m starving.” 

Lan Zhan followed them with a fond smile on his face. 

“Granny Wu! What brings you here? Do you need more medicine?” The elderly lady chuckled. 

“Thankfully no A-Ying, your previous medicine worked miraculously. I had some extra radishes and potatoes this year and thought I’d give them to you. By the way, where is that handsome man of yours? I wanted to thank him as well.” 

Wei Ying smiled as he thought of his husband. “He’s gone to place an order for some herbs. He should be here soon if you want to wait for him.” 

“I think I will of you don’t mind an old woman loitering about. Ai, you two make such a lovely couple, the whole town talks of your devotion to each other. I can see for myself how right they are.” She had a teasing tone to her words as they landed upon a love bite on Wei Ying’s neck that showed as his collar slipped down. 

Wei Ying floundered about as he grew flustered. “I’m so lucky to have married him. I must have been a saint in my previous life to have him as my husband.” 

“He’s lucky to have A-Ying too. How has your health been by the way? A-Zhan was very worried when you went to Qinghe. I could tell.” 

Wei Ying chuckled. “I know. I’ve been alright so far. No fainting spells thankfully.” He joked. Granny grinned. 

“I’m glad to hear that! We worry about you A-Ying; what would we do without our best doctor?” 

The young man blushed. “You praise me too much Granny.” They heard the sound of the main door opening. “Lan Zhan, you’re back!” He ran and shamelessly kissed his husband, earning him a soft smile from the taller man. 

“Mn, placed the order Wei Ying wanted. Greetings, Granny.” 

“Hello A-Zhan. I brought some potatoes and radishes for you two. I’d better be off now, have a lot of cleaning to do. Take care both of you.”

The couple bowed. “Thank you Granny! We’ll see you soon!”

Lan Zhan nodded. “Mn, thank you.” 

Granny laughed. “No need for thanks. I’ll see you two soon.”

“Shijie! A-Cheng! What brings you here? How are the Peacock and A-Ling?” Wei Ying greeted his siblings with a big hug. 

“We wanted to make sure you hadn’t burned the place down.” Jiang-Cheng sassed.

“A-Cheng! A-Xuan and A-Ling are fine. A-Xuan wanted to spend some quality time with him. We wanted to see you A-Ying, A-Cheng here is just being mean.” 

“Shijie!” 

Wei Ying cackled. “I know Shijie, ChengCheng here is just too emotionally constipated to show his love properly.” 

“Wei Wuxian, you!” The younger brother chased his older sibling around the courtyard, growling as Wei Ying giggled with glee. 

“Maiden Jiang.” Lan Zhan had just come back from delivering medicines. 

“A-Zhan! How many times have I told you it’s Shijie? You are part of the family as well.” 

“Thank you Maid—Shijie.” 

“Lan Zhan, save me!” Wei Ying jumped into his husband’s arms. Lan Zhan, ever the strong one, simply hoisted him off the ground in a bridal carry. Jiang Yanli hid her smile behind her sleeve. 

“Wei Wuxian, stop hiding behind your husband like a coward!” 

The older man stuck his tongue out. “You’re just jealous you don’t have someone to carry you. Ah Lan Zhan, how is Mianmian?” 

“Fine.” 

“Lan Wangji, stop enabling his laziness!” 

“Wei Ying is not lazy.” The two brothers-in-law had never been able to get along. 

“He’s my brother! I know if he’s lazy or not.” 

Lan Zhan was impassive. “He is my husband; I know him well too.” 

“How can I trust that! How do I know whether you’ve been taking good care of him?” 

Wei Ying nudged his sister. “Shijie, I’m hungry.” She smiled. 

“Would Xianxian like some Pork-rib and Lotus Root soup? Though I do wonder if it’s alright to leave them like this.” She whispered back. 

“Nah it’s fine. This happens every time A-Cheng visits. I have no idea why though.” 

“Our Xianxian is loved by a lot of people.” 

“You’re making me blush Shijie! Let’s go eat.” They left the other two in an intense stare down. 

Wei Ying was on his third bowl of soup when his husband and brother came in. judging by the scowl on Jiang-Cheng’s face, Lan Zhan had won yet another pissing match between them. The tally so far was Lan Zhan: 78, Jiang-Cheng: 1—not counting the smaller glare contests, in which his husband had won every time. 

“A-Zhan, A-Cheng, come and have some soup.” 

“Mn, thank you Mai—Shijie.”

“Oi, don’t finish it all idiot!” Jiang-Cheng cuffed his brother upside the head. 

“There’s enough for everyone A-Cheng. A-Zhan, you should join too. Don’t worry, A-Ying told me that you are vegetarian. I substituted the pork-ribs with vegetables.” 

Jiang-Cheng frowned when he realised that his brother wasn’t eating any meat as well. “Why aren’t you eating any?”

“Hm, what?” 

“Meat. There’s fried meat here but you’re not eating it.” 

Wei Ying blushed. “Actually I uh—I stopped eating meat as well. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier Shijie.” 

“Is it because of him? Lan Wangji, how dare you force my brother—”

“Ai A-Cheng! He didn’t force me!” But it was too late; they were already having another staring match. Wei Ying sighed in defeat. His Shijie giggled. 

“My, how romantic our Xianxian is. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to bring only vegetarian food for you from now on.”

Once his in-laws had left, Lan Zhan turned to his husband. “You don’t have to.” 

“Have to what?” 

“Not eat meat. I—I don’t want to force my beliefs on you.” 

Wei Ying smiled. “You didn’t force me to do anything; it’s my own choice. Besides, killing animals is bad, and you’re also a—I mean, you Lans are never wrong. I don’t eat meat because I realized how harmful it is to the environment and ecosystem.” 

Lan Zhan looked surprised for a moment before it melted away into adoration. “I love you.” 

Wei Ying blushed. “Husband! How can you say such things with such a straight face! My poor heart can’t take it! You’ll have to carry me now since I’m so weak.” 

Lan Zhan hummed before effortlessly picking up his husband. It was a familiar game to them both by now, one which they both enjoyed. He felt contentment wash over him as Wei Ying peppered him with kisses all the way back to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back!  
> Initially I was planning to post once a week but I got excited so here we are! Hope you enjoy!

“Wei Ying.”

“Hm?” He looked up from where he was writing down a new idea for cold medicine.

“What are these?” His lover held up a few books.

“Oh, I bought them from a merchant in Caiyi.”

“Books about snake spirits?”

“Yeah! I heard that he has a big collection of them! They were half price.”

“No…I mean why did you buy them?”

“Oh haha, I wanted to know more about them. Why, is there anything wrong?”

Lan Zhan hurriedly shook his head. “N-No.”

Wei Ying seemed relieved. “Okay! By the way, when is Xichen-Ge coming? I want to see him soon and show him my new medicines!”

Lan Zhan too needed to talk to his brother about some things. “Xiongzhang should be here in a week. Uncle required his assistance regarding some issues.”

“Hmph, Xichen-Ge works too hard. Uncle Qiren shouldn’t give him so much work.”

“He needs to lead the Sect one day. Uncle just wants him to be ready.”

“I know, I know. But Xichen-Ge deserves a break too. I can’t wait to show him around Yiling.”

“Mn. We will have fun together.” Lan Zhan was glad his brother and his husband—two of the most important people to him—got along so well. Lan Xichen tended to regard Wei Ying like his own brother, while Wei Ying looked up to Xichen like he was the older brother he never had. But first, he needed to ask his sibling something.

“Xichen-Geeee!” Wei Ying pulled the older man in for a big hug. Lan Xichen laughed, used to his brother-in-law’s exuberant personality.

“A-Ying, good to see you. How have you been? You’re looking thinner.” Lan Xichen was just as protective of the younger man as his brother was.

“Aiya Xichen-Ge you’re as much of a worry wart as Lan Zhan! I’m fine!”

“I’ll always worry about my Xiao-Ying. Come, you can show me those new inventions Wangji told me about.”

“Xiongzhang.” Lan Zhan greeted his brother as he stepped inside the room.

Lan Xichen read the tension coming off his sibling in waves. “Wangji. Come, sit. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Lan Zhan sat down gracefully, taking a few sips of tea to calm himself. Finally, he spoke about what was troubling him.

“I think he knows.”

“Who knows what?”

“Wei Ying…about…”

“And?”

Lan Zhan grew frustrated. “He knows Xiongzhang!”

Lan Xichen smiled. He knew why Wangji was so stressed. Although he was thankful to their uncle for raising them, the man hadn’t been without faults, and one of them was imposing so many rules on them since a young age. His brother—only a mere child at that time—had been more impressionable and made it his life’s aim to follow every single one of them. It was one reason Xichen was thankful for Wei Ying; the younger man had shown his sibling that life was not white and black like his uncle and Sect had made it out to be. These days Wangji was more relaxed and carefree.

“How is that a bad thing Wangji? From where I stand it’s good, isn’t it?”

Lan Zhan almost choked on his tea. “B-But humans...they loathe demons. And Wei Ying is scared of snakes!”

“Has Xiao Ying ever been antagonistic towards demons except those Wens who deserved it? Has he ever said that he hates mythical beings? Also, he’s more terrified of dogs than snakes.”

When Lan Zhan continued to look troubled, Xichen spoke again. “Wangji, have you not changed slightly after marrying him? This is the same. Besides, your husband is one of the most noble and just person I have ever met, including Da-ge. I’m sure he won’t hold our race against us.”

Lan Zhan sat quietly, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke up.

“I will—I will tell him. Thank you Xiongzhang.”

Lan Xichen grinned. This had been haunting his brother since his marriage. Now Wangji would be at peace, and he could expect a couple of nephews and nieces to spoil in the near future.

As they were getting ready for bed, Wei Ying noticed how tense his husband was.

“Husband, what’s wrong?” Lan Zhan stilled from where he was sitting on the bed. Exhaling softly, Wei Ying started to knead his back muscles.

“Ai, you’re so tense! What is it Lan Zhan, is something the matter? Have I done something wrong?” That earned him a reaction.

“No. I want to…I want to tell you something.” His hands stilled.

“What is it?” He felt unsettled by how out of character his husband was acting. Lan Zhan had never been hesitant around him. He moved so that he was kneeling in front of his partner. “Should I get Xichen-Ge?”

“No.”

“What is it Lan-Er-Gege? Why are you so worried? You know my love for you is unconditional.” He rubbed his lover’s knee in small circles.

“I…I…” Lan Zhan pursed his lips in obvious distress.

“Shh, you don’t have to tell me if you can’t. I don’t want to know if it’s stressing you out this much.”

“I want to!” Lan Zhan protested. “I just don’t know how.”

Wei Ying kissed his husband. “I will wait until you figure it out.”

Lan Zhan stayed quiet for some time more, basking in his husband’s presence. As he started stroking Wei Ying’s hair, he asked a question.

“Do you still hate demons?”

Wei Ying sighed in contentment as his Lan Zhan tenderly massaged his head. “Though I still hate those Wen dogs for killing Uncle Jiang and Madam Yu, I came to realise that not all demons are inherently bad.”

“How?”

“Actually it was Wen Qing who changed me. She told me about how she’s half demon—a fox spirit—along with Wen Ning. And well, A-Ning can’t even hurt a fly.”

“What about snakes? Are you scared of them?”

Wei Ying laughed. “Lan Zhan, all humans avoid snakes because they might get bitten. It’s a fear that’s instilled in you by your parents from a young age. Anyways, I think snakes are pretty harmless if you leave them alone. It’s the dogs you need to look out for.”

Lan Zhan hummed in agreement, knowing all about his husband’s phobia of dogs. As a child on the streets, Wei Ying had been bitten many times by the wild dogs running around as they fought for food.

“I want to show you something. Close your eyes.” His husband happily complied. Lan Zhan hoped his brother was right about this.

 _Open your eyes Wei Ying._ The smaller man heard a slithery voice inside his head. He cautiously opened his eyes, not at all expecting what he saw.

“L-Lan Zhan? Is that really you?” He reached out to touch the giant nine-foot long snake that was in their room.

_Yes. Wei Ying…_

“So beautiful.” He breathed as he skimmed his fingers over the smooth scales.

 _Wei Ying…_ His husband’s voice sounded almost hopeful in his mind. Wei Ying looked into amber slits.

“I mean it Lan Zhan. You’re so beautiful like this. Is this what you were worried about husband? That I wouldn’t accept you?”

_Mn. Uncle told us all humans hate demons._

“Not all.” Wei Ying replied as he pecked his husband’s snake nose. A forked tongue licked his neck, causing him to giggle. “I will always love my Lan Zhan, no matter what.”

_I love you too._

“Ai even in this form you know how to flirt! So I was right after all…”

 _When did you realise?_ White flesh coiled around him, lending him warmth.

“It was the little things; how you don’t eat meat, how you let slip about having trained under the god of medicine, your avoidance of Realgar. All these things made me realise that you’re not fully human.”

_Mn, I’m a half snake-demon, and so is Xiongzhang. My father married a mortal girl, but she was later killed for betraying her village, leaving Xiongzhang and me behind. Father died not long after of a broken heart, and uncle took us in._

“So is that why he didn’t want us to marry at first? Because he didn’t want something like what happened to your parents to happen to us?”

_En._

“Well, I guess I understand now. I’m sorry to hear about your parents Lan Zhan.”

_No need. It happened a long time ago. Besides, they are together now._

“Of course. I’m sorry if I made you feel forced to reveal yourself to me.” 

_You didn’t. I have wanted to tell you for a long time. I am ashamed to admit that I was scared._

“Don’t be ashamed. I also didn’t tell you about my illness until later in our courtship.”

 _Mn._ He paused, looking at the door. _Xiongzhang?_ His large tail flicked the door open, revealing an amused Lan Xichen.

“Ah Wangji, Xiao Ying. I hope I’m not interrupting. I see you’ve decided to tell him Didi. I sensed your transformation.”

“Xichen-Ge, come in. Lan Zhan looks handsome even like this!” 

The older man laughed. “Yes he does. I’m glad to see you two so happy. Wangji, I assume you told him everything?”

To Wei Ying’s surprise, his husband turned back as his ears tinged pink. His brother-in-law fake pouted.

“Aiya Wangji, I told you I want to have some nephews and nieces soon!”

Lan Zhan’s ears turned fully red as Wei Ying’s eyes widened in astonishment. He faced his husband.

“W-What?”

“Well, I won’t go into specifics, but when two people love each other very much—” Lan Xichen began in a teasing tone.

“Xiongzhang!” Lan Zhan flushed crimson. Meanwhile, Wei Ying had caught on to the topic of the conversation.

“But wait, we’re both male. How will it work?”

“Well you see, if—”

Lan Zhan firmly clamped a hand over his elder brother’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. Wei Ying giggled.

“Don’t worry Xichen-Ge, I’ll make sure to find out all the details.” He winked conspiratorially. His husband huffed in frustration, but the other two men could tell that he was pleased.

Lan Xichen smiled warmly at his brother-in-law. “I’m happy for you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment, leave kudos, etc. It really means a lot to me. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the irregular update schedule...school has been keeping me busy lately (sigh)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter as well! 
> 
> Warning: chronic illness (sort of), mentions of blood

“Master Lan! Sect leader Lan! Come quickly, it’s Wei-Ge!” Wen Ning ran into the kitchen where the two brothers were making breakfast. Lan Zhan dropped the ladle he was holding as he ran out at top speed, Lan Xichen not far behind him.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan burst into the clinic’s in-patient area, where a worried Granny Wu was wiping his husband’s sweaty face with a cloth. Wei Ying was unconscious and pale, huddled and shivering on the bed.

“A-Zhan, he just collapsed!” Granny Wu moved so that he could sit down beside his lover. Lan Zhan quickly checked his pulse.

“What do you need Wangji?” Thank god his brother was here to help him keep a cool head.

“His pulse is too erratic…” Pulling himself together, he quickly listed off what he needed. “Wen Ning, get his medicine. Xiongzhang, I need you to get some congee and hot water for him for later. Granny, towels please.” As the three set off to bring the stuff he requested, he tried to rouse his husband.

“Wei Ying, my love, wake up.” A low moan could be heard. Lan Zhan gently shook the smaller man. “Wei Ying, darling.”

His husband whimpered softly as he clutched his chest. Teary silver eyes peered back at him.

“L-Lan—agh!” He curled in on himself.

“Shh, where does it hurt?” He gently palpated the spot his partner pointed to, kissing away the tears that came after. It broke his heart to see the love of his life like this.

“A-Zhan.” Granny handed him a stack of fresh towels which he set aside. Hopefully they wouldn’t be needing them.

Granny settled beside them and started stroking Wei Ying’s hair, making soothing noises as she did so. Even so, Wei Ying didn’t let go of the death grip he had on Lan Zhan’s hand.

“Master Lan.” Wen Ning handed him a bowl of medicine.

“Come my love, drink this.”

Lan Xichen walked in as Wei Ying groaned while he was laid back down. Pulling Wen Ning aside, he questioned the shy young man.

“Is Xiao Ying usually in this much pain?”

“Y-Yes Sect leader Lan. Unfortunately, episodes like this aren’t uncommon.”

Lan Xichen knew about Wei Ying’s illness to some extent, but this was news. “Any other symptoms?”

Wen Ning’s eyebrows pinched together. “Sometimes he has a nosebleed or coughs up blood. Hence why Master Lan asked for towels.” Another groan brought their attention back to the man on the bed.

“Wei Ying, Wei Ying what is it?” Lan Zhan was growing panicked as his husband continued to moan in pain. Though he was familiar with this type of situation, he always found himself feeling helpless. 

“L-Lan—ugh—Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying clutched tightly at his chest. His breaths were laboured and short as he writhed on the bed. 

“I’m here. I’m here Wei Ying, tell me where it hurts.”

Suddenly, the pale man flew up with a gasp, coughing up mouthfuls of blood. A towel was immediately handed to him by Granny. Lan Zhan kept him steady as he hacked continuously, while his brother-in-law rubbed small circles on his back. A-Ning came in bearing a bowl with water and a cloth to wipe the blood away.

Thankfully, the fit subsided not long after, and he leaned tiredly against his husband. Lan Zhan whispered comforting words to him as he rubbed his chest gently. Wei Ying soon felt his eyes slide shut.

Lan Zhan nearly panicked again when he felt his husband go limp in his arms, but a quick check confirmed that he was merely sleeping.

“What happened?” He asked Wen Ning, who was hovering nearby. The timid man looked as worried as he felt.

“W-Wei-Ge was getting more arthritis medicine for Granny Wu when he suddenly fainted while grasping at his chest. I immediately came to fetch you. He’s been stressed all morning.” 

Lan Zhan nodded. “Thank you for your help Granny, Wen Ning.” They both left with quiet goodbyes, knowing that the couple would need some time alone after Wei Ying woke up. Lan Xichen placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“Would you like me to get you something to eat?”

“No. I will eat with him. Xiongzhang can go ahead.” 

“Nonsense, I’ll wait for you both. Let me go finish making breakfast.” Lan Xichen was almost at the door when he heard his brother’s voice.

“X-Xiongzhang, stay please?”

“Of course Wangji. I just thought you would need some time alone.” He knew that Lan Zhan preferred to deal with his emotions in private.

“I’m worried…it’s not uncommon but, today seemed worse.”

“Do you have any idea as to what could be causing this?”

“No…I even checked for curse marks, but nothing so far as to suggest what could be the reason. His siblings say he’s had it ever since he came to live with them.”

“Hmm, I’ll take a look in the forbidden section of the library once I go back. Hopefully there might be something there.”

“Mn, thank you Xiongzhang.”

“There’s no need to thank me Wangji, I care for Xiao Ying as much as I care for you. Uncle does too in his own way.”

“I know.”

Lan Xichen almost dropped the tray he was holding when he walked in to find his brother-in-law crying.

“Xiao Ying! What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” Wei Ying sniffled as he wiped his tears away.

“I-I’m—hic—fine Xichen-Ge. I’m always a little emotional after an attack like this.”

Xichen drew the younger man’s head into his lap, petting it gently. “Why don’t you talk to me about it then? I’d be glad to listen.”

Wei Ying sighed contentedly, the position reminiscent of how his Shijie treats him. “Am I good enough for Lan Zhan?”

The hand stroking his hair stills. “Why do you ask Xiao Ying? Did someone say something?”

“No…sometimes—sometimes I feel like Lan Zhan shouldn’t have to put up with me and my problems. All I do in our relationship is take, and take, and take. He’s a 1000-year-old snake with high cultivation, and I’m just a lowly mortal who can’t even treat his own illness.” Wei Ying was crying again by the time he finished. His brother-in-law wiped away his tears.

“Hush, hush…oh Xiao Ying, please don’t talk like that. You’re the best thing to happen to Wangji. A relationship is not just give and take; we can do anything for the person we love. You will never be a burden to my brother, nor even me and the rest of my family. You are so much more than a lowly human. Is this why you were so stressed that day?”

Wei Ying sniffed again, burrowing his face further against the older man’s thigh. “Y-Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Although, I think you should discuss this with your husband as well. He deserves to know how you feel, don’t you think?”

“M-Mn.”

Lan Xichen smiled. “Good. Get some rest now. I’ll make sure Wangji is with you when you wake.”

“Mn, thank you Xichen-Ge.”

“Lan Zhan, I’m perfectly capable of lifting a bag of medicine by myself!” Wei Ying whined as his husband refused (yet again) to let him lift even a finger.

“You need rest.” Lan Xichen, who was helping nearby, chuckled slightly.

“I’ve rested enough! Besides, you’ve been handling our patients and managing the clinic all by yourself, _all while taking care of me_. You need more rest than I do.”

“Wei Ying is not well.”

“Not fair Lan Zhan! My Er-Gege is so mean to me!” He childishly pouted. His husband sighed in fond exasperation.

“Y-Young masters, if I may? Perhaps you could close the clinic for a day or two and take a break? It’s anyways summer, and not that many people will require your services. Also all of your regular patients have picked up their medicine in the past week.”

“Wen Ning, you’re a genius!” The young assistant looked bashful as his boss continued to heap praises on him. 

Lan Xichen had to stifle a laugh when he saw the barely constrained jealousy on his brother’s face. “Calm down Wangji, Xiao Ying is just complimenting him.”

“Mn.” The furrow between his brows didn’t smoothen. Xichen smiled.

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! We can show Xichen-Ge around Yiling now! What do you say?”

“If you drink your medicine.”

“But La-an Zha-an, it’s so bitter!” Wei Ying pouted. He gave his husband puppy eyes.

Lan Xichen was shocked when his brother’s look softened ever so slightly. “Fine. Half.” Since when had his younger brother—the strictest disciplinarian in Gusu Lan Sect—give in to pouts and puppy eyes? He saved this information for later; he wanted to see the look on his uncle’s face when he learned of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now (sorry Wei Ying)! I'll try to keep my updates as frequent as possible, but it depends on my school as we're having a lot of assignments right now. Thank you for reading and please feel free to comment, leave kudos, etc. It really makes me smile whenever I see them! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there again! I'm back with another chapter:)  
> Before you read, I mention golden cores in this chapter and I wanted to clarify a few things.  
> Firstly, everyone has a golden core which is used slightly differently by each type of being. Humans cultivate it to lengthen their life, spirits use it to cultivate to immortality, and immortals (which will appear later on in the story) have a slightly anatomically different golden core that contains their "essence." One thing they can do in common is to allow them to have children with each other.   
> I'm sorry to make things so confusing, but I do plan to go more in-depth on this later on, and I also apologise for not sticking to the original definition of a golden core. I hope you don't mind my tweaking as I needed to make these changes for the sake of the plot.   
> Anyways, sorry for the long note, and I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Warning: brief mentions of/allusions to smut (nothing graphic I promise)

Lan Xichen couldn’t help but be pulled along from stall to stall by his chaotic brother-in-law while his brother followed them at a more sedate pace. Everywhere, shop owners greeted them with delight, trying to heap gifts as a way of thanks to their best doctor in the town. Wei Ying refused them all politely, even making Lan Zhan blush when he claimed that he had all he needed with his husband. That didn’t stop the villagers from trying though, and at the end of the day their arms were full of trinkets, snacks, and even small pouches of money. Even both Lan brothers felt tired from carrying them all by the time they reached home.

“Whew! What do you think Xichen-Ge? Isn’t Yiling lovely?”

“Of course. The people here are wonderful. Though I think Wangji here will have trouble dealing with how popular you are.” He teased. Wei Ying laughed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He pecked his husband on the cheek, earning a soft look from the taller man.

“Well, I’ll guess I’ll call it a night then. Goodnight Wangji, Xiao Ying.”

“Goodnight Xichen-Ge!”

“Mn, goodnight Xiongzhang.”

“Lan Zhan, Lan-Er-Gege.” Wei Ying began in that tone that told him his husband was up to something. “I want to know something.”

Lan Zhan sighed internally. He hoped he wouldn’t come to regret this. “Mn, what is it?”

“Earlier, Xichen-Ge said that we can have kids. Is that true?” Wei Ying looked hopeful. Lan Zhan could feel his lips curve up into a smile. Wei Ying would make a great father.

“Mn. It is possible.” Suddenly, the distance between their bed and desk seemed too far. Picking himself up, he settled down again beside his husband on the bed. His lover gazed at him with awed curiosity.

“Even though we’re both men?” 

“Mn, spirits can as far as I know with humans. I would have to combine both the energies of our golden cores after intercourse.” A part of his mind envisioned an image of Wei Ying, face flushed healthy red and round with a swollen belly carrying their children. The thought brought a smile to his face. 

Wei Ying turned bright red. “L-Lan-Er-Gege!” He squeaked as he buried his face in his husband’s chest. “How can you say that with such a straight face?”

Lan Zhan chuckled quietly. “I learned how to be shameless from you.”

Wei Ying smacked his chest whilst chiding him. “No fair Lan Zhan!” His face turned pensive a moment later. “But won’t that mean everyone finding out you’re a snake spirit?”

“We could say we have been blessed by Guanyin. Besides, I do not think the people of Yiling care. They are much more tolerant towards spirits. I did not reveal because of uncle’s teachings.”

“My, my, I really have influenced you a lot Lan Zhan! You’re even considering breaking your Sect’s rules!”

“Would break all of them for Wei Ying.”

His husband grew flustered again—a sight he found very much endearing—as he muttered about how his Lan Zhan would kill him with his sweet words.

After he had regained his composure, Wei Ying decided it was his turn to tease his partner. “Lan Zhan, you’ve thought of everything, did you want to start making babies as soon as I had asked? Does the thought of me filled with your seed and bearing your children make you want to strip me—mmph!” He was shut up by Lan Zhan’s lips on his, the former sporting bright red ears.

The next morning, they were greeted by a slightly abashed Lan Xichen.

“Wangji, would it be alright if I slept in a different room?”

“What’s wrong Xichen-Ge? Is the room not to your liking? I’m sorry, I thought you wanted to be close with Lan Zhan so I put in the room next to ours, I’m so—” Lan Xichen shook his head.

“It’s not your fault Xiao Ying—it’s just that, um, I could hear you two, from my room I mean.” His cheeks turned pink. Wei Ying turned bright red as he choked on his tea. Lan Zhan however, remained stoic.

“Xiongzhang wanted nephews and nieces. You must be willing to sacrifice in order to achieve what you desire.” Lan Xichen could see the smugness radiating from his brother; oh well, he did deserve it for all those times he had teased Wangji.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying whined, still mortified that his brother-in-law had heard him and his husband having sex. Oh god, he had been super loud last night!

Xichen knew when he had lost. “Fine. I am willing.”

“Xichen-Ge!” The two Lan brothers burst into laughter at Wei Ying’s cherry-red face.

Xue Yang grinned maliciously as he was handed his next assignment by his superior.

“Oh, getting ambitious now are we boss?” He remarked as he opened the scroll that contained an image of a young man. A spirit or immortal by the looks of it. 

“Shut up.” The man hidden in the shadows spoke. “Only reconnaissance, do not interact directly.”

Xue Yang chuckled. “Relax boss, I know the rules by now. Besides, I wouldn’t mind staring at this handsome man all day long.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Report back to me in ten days. Same spot.”

“You got it.” The delinquent mock-bowed before running off. The man in the shadows felt his lips curling up into a smile as he thought of what his reward would be after this.

‘Father will be so pleased.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for the confusion about golden cores, but I do plan to explain that later on.  
> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me:) Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I'm back with another update!   
> Hope you enjoy this! I had a lot of fun while writing this chapter hehe:) 
> 
> Warning: brief allusion to smut between main characters (nothing graphic), Lan Zhan's low alcohol tolerance

“Mm what time is it Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying asked in-between a yawn as he woke up. His husband looked up from where he was writing their finances on his desk.

“Nine.”

“Too early!” Wei Ying whined as he peeled off his covers. In reality, he complained so every morning while waking up at the same time.

“Mn, have to open the clinic soon.” Lan Zhan was—as with most things regarding his husband—used to this by now.

“I know, I know. By the way, how are Xichen-Ge and uncle Qiren? You told me they sent a letter last night. It’s already been a month since Xichen-Ge visited…”

“They are fine.”

“Oh, oh, I forgot! What do you think of going back to Gusu for the Dragon-Boat festival this year? It’s been a long time since we visited everyone.”

“Mn, what about your family in Yunmeng?”

“Ah, Shijie’s going to spend the festival in Lanling along with A-Cheng, and I don’t want to see that Peacock’s face. And especially not Jin Guangshan’s.” Wei Ying shuddered. He hadn’t been able to quite forget his sister’s father-in-law’s leery stare.

“Mn, we will go to Gusu then. Are you sure though?” Lan Zhan knew his husband hated all the rules his Sect had.

Wei Ying smiled at his husband, wondering how he was so lucky to become the spouse of this man. “Of course Lan Zhan! Besides, I know you miss your family and Sect as well. I don’t mind following the rules for a while. As long as you let me break the one regarding alcohol.”

“Wei Ying.”

He laughed. It was always fun to tease Lan Zhan! “I’m kidding! Maybe just once though?” He pouted. “Ah, don’t look like that Er-Gege, I know you always buy me Emperor’s Smile. I’m just joking.” He pecked his lover’s cheeks as way of apology before going to get dressed.

“Qing-Jie!”

“Stop calling me that, idiot! I never said you could.”

Wei Ying put his best expression of hurt. “Ah Qing-Jie, why are you so mean to me? I’m a very nice person.”

Wen Qing snorted. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” She replied sarcastically.

“Ouch. What happened Qing-Jie? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?”

“None of your business. Where’s A-Ning?”

“In the storeroom with Lan Zhan. Hold on, I’ll get him for you.”

Wei Ying reappeared moments later with his husband and Wen Ning in tow. The latter looked surprised to see his sister.

“Jiejie! What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

“I was in town and wanted to see how you were doing. Greetings, second master Lan.”

“Sect leader Wen. How are you?”

“I’m well. Please, Wen Qing will do.”

“Call me Lan Wangji.”

“No fair Qing-jie! Why do you always tell me to address you as Sect leader but Lan Zhan can call you by name?” Wei Ying wailed.

“Because he’s not an idiot like you.” 

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying gasped dramatically. “Look how mean she is being to your poor husband!” Lan Zhan simply rolled his eyes.

“Like I said, you’re an idiot. Have you been eating those herbs I gave you? Wen Ning told me about your latest attack. Stop worrying him and your husband stupid.” Wen Qing scolded.

“So Qing-Jie does care about me! I’ve been taking them every day. Scouts honour!”

“Shut up! I’m just worried you’ll be the cause of my brother and Lan Wangji’s early deaths. Take better care of yourself. Idiot.” While the words were slightly harsh, her softened look conveyed the concern she felt for her younger brother’s friend.

Lan Zhan was greeted by the sight of his husband drinking from a jar in their room.

“Lan Zhan look! Fourth uncle made another batch of his fruit wine! It’s so good.”

The sight of Wei Ying’s flushed cheeks brought a smile to his lips. “Mn.”

“Lan Zhan, won’t you drink with me?” Wei Ying pouted.

Lan Zhan pondered this. Up until now, he hadn’t drunk with Wei Ying because of his Sect’s rules, and also because he didn’t want to risk accidentally showing his true form. However now…

“Mn.” Wei Ying almost dropped his jar from shock.

“R-Really?! You don’t have to; I was just teasing. I know you don’t drink.”

“Want to drink with Wei Ying.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mn. Trust Wei Ying.” His husband grinned.

“Okay, let me get you a cup then.” Soon, Lan Zhan was handed a small cup of wine by his husband.

“I only gave a little since it’s your first time. Cheers!”

The alcohol burned on its way down, nearly making him sputter, but he managed to keep it down. Not long after, he felt his eyes close…

Wei Ying jumped back in surprise when Lan Zhan’s head dropped down onto the table with a loud thud. His lover started snoring softly.

“Lan Zhan? Lan-Er-Gege?” His spouse was truly asleep, and only after one glass! Sighing, he raised the jar to his lips once more, only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“L-Lan Zhan!” He almost laughed at the sight of his Lan-Er-Gege’s droopy expression.

“Wei Ying.” The taller man slurred. This was too funny; Lan Zhan was drunk after only one cup!

“Aiya Lan Zhan, I didn’t know you were such a lightweight!” He giggled. When his husband pouted he amended himself. “But I don’t mind at all! You’re rather cute like this!” He bopped the other man’s nose.

“Wei Ying is cuter.”

Wei Ying could feel his cheeks heating up. “No fair Lan Zhan, you’re a flirt even in this state!”

“Mn.”

“Ai stop being so cute! My heart can’t take it.” His husband made no reply. “I love you so much.”

Abruptly, Lan Zhan stood up, sending Wei Ying scrambling to get up as well. Suddenly, his husband grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside, causing him to yelp.

“W-Wait, where are you going?”

“Need to prove my love for Wei Ying.”

“What? N-No, why would you think that? I know how much you—yeek!” He was pulled fully against Lan Zhan’s chest. Curse the Lans’ formidable arm strength!

“Want to.”

And really what could he say to that? So here he was, meekly accompanying his husband to make sure he didn’t get hurt. At some point Lan Zhan had started carrying him.

“Wait Lan Zhan, where are you going?” They had stopped in front of a farmer’s house on the outskirts of town. Lan Zhan had set him down and was clearly preparing to go inside.

Lan Zhan looked at him like he was being silly. “Chickens.” And before he could get a word in, his husband disappeared beyond the gate, returning moments later with two chickens in each arm. Thankfully, they (the sleeping chickens) and the owners of the house didn’t wake up. Wordlessly, he handed them to Wei Ying, who took them with confusion.

“W-What…?”

“Chickens. Fat. Good.” Lan Zhan looked so proud of himself. Wei Ying had to stifle a chuckle.

“Yes I can see, but I can’t take these Lan Zhan.”

His lover pouted, making him want to just pinch those cute cheeks. “Wei Ying not like chickens?”

He kissed his partner, trying to reassure him. “I do, I really do, but we can’t steal Lan Zhan, it’s bad.”

His husband looked confused for a second before turning to him. “Lan Zhan bad?”

“No, of course not! I meant that stealing is bad. You could never be bad sweetheart. How about I put these chickens back and we go home okay?”

“Mn.” Wei Ying kissed him again and jumped into the farmer’s home. He silently put back the chickens and joined his lover back outside.

Once they reached home, Lan Zhan pulled Wei Ying fully against him.

“L-Lan Zhan? What—”

“Want Wei Ying.” The desire pooling in those dark golden eyes made him shiver.

“Do you?”

“Mn, every day is every day.” Wei Ying felt arousal shoot through him at those words.

“Then take me Er-Gege. Make me yours.” A nod was all he got from Lan Zhan as he was pushed onto the bed.

Lan Zhan woke up with a pounding headache and an insanely dry throat. Beside him, his husband whined softly in his slumber. Noticing their mutual state of undress, he wondered what exactly had transpired last night.

“Wei Ying.” He shook his husband, trying to rouse him. Wei Ying groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

“Mm Er-Gege, why are you waking me up so early?”

“It’s almost nine. What happened last night?” He vaguely remembered falling asleep after the first cup of wine.

“Aw Lan Zhan, so serious in the morning?”

“Wei Ying.”

“Alright, alright. You tried to steal some chickens for me, carried me around town, and then we had some of the best sex ever. I think we dual cultivated at some point. Happy?”

“W-What?” His mind was reeling. “Chickens?”

“Don’t worry, I managed to stop you. And don’t forget the part about the amazing sex.” It was only then that Lan Zhan noticed the love bites covering almost every part of Wei Ying’s skin. He felt his ears growing warm, but at the same time he felt kind of proud.

“I-I did this?”

Wei Ying grinned lazily at him. “Yes you did. My, for an old snake spirit you have a lot of stamina dear husband. I don’t think I can even walk!” He teased.

Lan Zhan blinked. “Old snake spirit?” His grip on Wei Ying’s hip tightened, eliciting a giggle from the smaller man. 

“Of course. I never thought you could be so dominating in bed—aah have mercy husband!” He cried as Lan Zhan proceeded to show him how much more dominating in bed he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> We finally get to see Song Lan and Xiao Xingchen in this chapter, as well as Xue Yang once more.   
> Also, I wanted to apologise if any of the characters seem a little OOC from the original (I'm trying my best to portray them but unfortunately I lack good writing skills).   
> Another thing I wanted to mention is that there's a short scene this chapter where Wei Ying uses stitching as a medical procedure. I'm sorry for the lack of accuracy...  
> Anyways, hope you like this chapter as well! Thank you so much for reading!

Xue Yang hummed to himself as he watched the clinic with interest. The couple running the place seemed to be hopelessly in love. So far, nothing of note had happened, save for a few important visitors here and there. He had only six days left until he had to report back again to his boss. It was weird; his boss insisted on him watching the place without letting him make contact. It was the first time he had asked him to do so. Oh well, as long as he got paid…

“Xue Yang!” Uh oh…

“Daozhang!” He grinned, eyes glinting manically. “You’ve found me again!” Since it was night time, no one was out on the streets to witness their altercation.

“You—”

“Tut, tut, always the same Daozhang. How is your husband? Did you tell him that he was the one who stabbed you yet? If you’re having trouble, I’d be happy to oblige.” He lazily dodged the sword that came at him. “So mean!” He pouted. “You won’t even let me talk.”

“I have no business talking to delinquents like you.” Song Lan continued to attack the crazy teen before him. “You will pay for your crimes Xue Chengmei!”

“Ah, ah, I have no intention to do so.” He sent out an army of shadows.

Song Lan grunted as he felt a shadow pierce his torso, the wound leaving him breathless. Regardless, he fought on.

Xue Yang pondered his options as he used the shadows to defend himself. He couldn’t risk his operation being discovered by the man in front of him and his husband. A tactical retreat seemed best at this point. Mind made up, he called back his army, and faced the injured immortal before him.

“Well, well, looks like I have to go now. I’ll look forward to our next meeting Daozhang.” He bowed mockingly and vanished. Song Lan cursed. He had to go back to the inn soon before his husband woke up and realized he wasn’t there.

“Lan-er! You’re hurt!” Xiao Xingchen was—unfortunately for Song Lan—awake.

“Xingchen…”

“What happened?! Don’t tell me you’ve been fighting with _him_ again!” Xiao Xingchen was crying by now. Song Lan felt guilty as he saw the bloody tears rolling down his lover’s face.

“Xingchen, I—”

“I hate it when you get hurt.” The smaller man whispered.

“Baobei I’m really sorry. I promise I won’t sneak off like that again. The wound is not that serious.”

“Don’t lie to me! I can smell the blood and shadows from here and hear your grunts of pain. We need to get you to a doctor right away.” Song Lan dutifully followed after his husband, feeling guilty for causing the other man this kind of hurt.

Lan Zhan blearily opened the main door of the clinic, having heard someone knocking on it. He looked surprised when two cultivators—one in pure white robes and one in pure black—greeted him. The one in black seemed to be injured.

“Please sir, my husband has been injured severely. I know it’s late, but we’re in some dire need of assistance. We heard you’re the best doctors in town.”

“Mn, come in. I will wake my husband.”

Soon, a yawning Wei Ying came into the clinic which had been lit with talismans Lan Zhan and Xiao Xingchen. Song Lan was on one of the beds.

“Hello. I heard you need medical assistance?”

“My husband was attacked. He has an injury to the torso.”

“I see. May I?” He gestured to the black-clad cultivator’s robes, pulling them apart when Song Lan nodded. He had to hold in a gasp when he saw the state of the wound.

“Lan Zhan, fetch me some warm water and a cloth. I need to clean this up first. He rolled up his sleeves as he got down to work.

“Ai! Ai! Ai!” Song Lan howled each time the needle Wei Ying was using to stitch his flesh back together pierced him. Next to him, Xiao Xingchen grinned faintly.

“Stop being overdramatic husband, I’m pretty sure young master Wei’s skills are not that bad.”

“Yeah! Stop trying to gain sympathy or I’ll show you how much it can really hurt!” Wei Ying defended himself. Xiao Xingchen chuckled.

“Forgive him young master Wei, he’s always like this.”

“Is this how you treat all your patients?” Song Lan yelped when the needle was thrust in a little harder than usual. He was grateful when young master Lan intervened.

“Wei Ying.”

“But Lan Zhan! He’s doubting my abilities!” The doctor’s husband merely sighed, moving to fetch some bandages.

“There we go, all done!” Wei Ying stepped aside to let his partner skilfully wrap some white bandages around Song Lan’s torso.

“There, done Daozhang. I suggest you stay the night here to avoid popping those stitches.”

Xiao Xingchen stepped in. “Oh no young masters, we wouldn’t want to impose. We already made you stay up the whole night.”

“Nonsense! Your husband is in no state to move about like this. Besides, this is a clinic; it was made to house patients.”

Xiao Xingchen bowed. “Very well then, thank you.”

Wei Ying grinned. “Just doing my job Daozhang! Come, let’s get some tea!”

The blind man seemed reluctant to leave his husband. Song Lan squeezed his hand. “Go Baobei, you need to relax a bit. Anyways, I’ll be in much better hands than you.”

“Hey!”

Xiao Xingchen smiled faintly. “Alright Lan-er. I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

Xiao Xingchen and Wei Ying left, the latter talking his companion’s ear off.

Lan Zhan bowed to man on the bed. “This one greets you immortal.”

Song Lan chuckled. “Guess we can’t hide from a powerful snake spirit from Gusu like you eh? Don’t be so formal. My husband and I are not that important in the heavenly realm anyway.”

“I have heard much about your travels with your husband. I admire your courage and sense of justice.”

“Ah. Thank you, young master Lan. How is your uncle by the way?”

“He’s training my brother to lead the Sect now. His health has declined slightly.”

“Sorry to hear that. I haven’t visited him in quite some time.”

“If I may, I noticed that your wound...”

“Caused by shadows, yes. Hence the reason we showed up at your doorstep in the middle of the night.”

“Who attacked you?”

“Have you heard of the delinquent of Kuizhou?” At the other man’s nod, Song Lan continued. “He did this. He’s also the reason my husband is eternally blind.”

Lan Zhan was surprised. “Is he targeting the both of you?”

“No. Rather, I’m the one targeting him whilst we travel through the country. I caught him once, but he was released by someone, and I have yet to find out who did so. Capturing that Xue Yang and his mysterious boss is my lifetime goal.”

“Please let me know if there is anything I can do to assist.” Song Lan nodded.

“Thank you.” They were interrupted when a sudden crash came from the direction of the kitchen. Lan Zhan rose to investigate.

He found Xiao Xingchen hovering over his Wei Ying who seemed to have been assaulted by a dizzy spell. His husband´s nose was bleeding as well. The remnants of a shattered cup lay on the floor.

“Wei Ying.” His tone conveyed his worry.

“Ah Lan Zhan…I’m fine.”

Xiao Xingchen could hear the slight tremor in his voice. “Young master Wei, are you really alright?”

“I’m fine. Thankfully it’s only dizziness this time.” He swayed as Lan Zhan helped him stand up, causing him to crash into the taller man’s chest.

Song Lan looked surprised when they walked into the room filled with beds for patients. He took in the young doctor’s ashen complexion.

“Are you alright?”

“’M fine.” Wei Ying mumbled, closing his eyes to stop the world from spinning. Lan Zhan checked his pulse with lips set into a thin line. The gap between his eyebrows creased minutely.

“Your pulse is weak again. Did you stop taking your medicine?” Wei Ying slowly shook his head.

“What’s wrong with him?” Song Lan tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

“Wei Ying has had this illness since a young age. Symptoms include dizziness, nausea, nosebleeds or coughing up blood, and severe chest pain at times. They only seem to get worse.”

“Have you checked his golden core? Perhaps it was damaged somehow.” Xiao Xingchen asked.

Lan Zhan shook his head. “His golden core is almost as developed as mine. It is quite strong.”

“Then may I check him? I may not be versed fully in medicine but I have some knowledge of Yin and Yang energies.”

Lan Zhan bowed. “I would be very grateful.”

Xiao Xingchen nodded and was led to a seat near the now almost half-asleep man. He reached for Wei Ying’s hand, and with a small burst of spiritual energy, sent a small amount flowing through the other man’s meridians. He could feel it travel across the younger man’s body, into his golden core and—wait, what was that? Curious about his discovery, he set about prodding it from this way and that, trying to find a way in until…

Wei Ying arched of the bed with silent scream on his lips, startling the other three in the room. He flailed about wildly, nearly catching Xiao Xingchen in the jaw, but was held down by Lan Zhan. Song Lan almost stood up to help them but was reminded by a painful twinge from his stomach that he could not. Luckily, Lan Zhan managed to soothe the smaller man with a few strains of a song. Wei Ying whimpered slightly as his features twisted in pain. His husband faced their guests when he fell unconscious.

“What happened?”

Xiao Xingchen frowned as he thought of a suitable answer. “His golden core is fine, but there’s…”

“What is it Baobei?”

“There’s another unknown—how can I say—another unknown energy source that has been sealed by something or someone. I tried accessing it earlier but you saw the reaction. My guess is that sealing it is causing all these problems.” He explained. “However, trying to unseal it forcefully may cause more damage.” Their attention was drawn back to the person they were talking about when he grunted.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan helped him sit up, letting him lean against some pillows. Xiao Xingchen bowed deeply.

“My apologies young master Wei.”

Wei Ying waved him off. “It’s not your fault Daozhang; you didn’t know this would happen. May I ask how you know so much about energies though? Your methods are quite new to me.”

Lan Zhan gave the two immortals a look, silently asking for permission. When Song Lan nodded, he bowed before turning to his husband. 

“Wei Ying, they’re immortals. They roam the earth fighting evil. I did not tell you because it is usually against manners to do so without permission.”

Wei Ying’s eyes almost popped out of his head. “W-What?! You mean I stitched up an immortal? What the hell!” He screeched. Xiao Xingchen had to stifle his chuckles. Humans were always amusing.

“I—mmph!” Wei Ying had been silenced by the Lan Sect’s famous silencing spell. He glared at his lover.

“You know husband, you’ve been using that way too much lately, especially in bed—mmph!”

Song Lan rolled his eyes. “And out of all people you chose to marry him young master Lan?”

Wei Ying growled (the silencing spell had been lifted again). “I’ll have you know; I can take you in a fight, immortal or not. My golden core is on par with my Lan Zhan’s.” Xiao Xingchen laughed as his husband muttered something about “annoying humans” underneath his breath. Lan Zhan himself was close to rolling his eyes as well. His mild annoyance however shifted when Wei Ying inadvertently winced, alerting him to the fact that his spouse was still in pain.

“You should rest.”

“B-But—”

“Sleep. I will manage the clinic for today.”

“If it eases your mind young master Wei, I will help him. I know how to identify different herbs at the very least.”

Wei Ying sighed. “Thank you Daozh—I mean immortal Xiao. In the meantime, I’ll make sure your husband doesn’t do anything.”

“Who says I need you to babysit me? I’ll have you know young man; I’ve lived thousands of years longer than you! How dare you—”

The two white-clad men walked out of the room, knowing that their husbands would have fun.

“Bye bye Daozhangs! Make sure to visit!” Wei Ying waved enthusiastically to the two figures walking on the road. They both turned back to wave at him and Lan Zhan.

As they faded out of view, Lan Zhan cautiously placed a hand against his husband’s lower Dantian where his core resided. He could feel it humming with spiritual energy. If immortal Xiao’s words were true...

“Ai, stop pouting like that Lan Zhan! Like I said, I’m used to this by now. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“You’re getting worse.” He argued. It was true; each attack—big or small—was taking a huge toll on his lover’s body. Wei Ying still looked pale and worn out from yesterday.

“It’s not that bad.” At the other’s incredulous look he hastily amended himself. “Okay, maybe a little bad, but I still have my golden core. I’ll be fine Lan Zhan.” 

“Mn.” Lan Zhan hugged him close, still worried. Wei Ying laughed quietly.

“Don’t be so stressed Lan-Er-Gege, we’ll get through this too. If I can convince Grandmaster Qiren to let me marry you, I can do anything.”

“Ridiculous.” Lan Zhan grinned faintly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for my lack of knowledge about ancient Chinese medical procedures...  
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the slightly late update; I had a bad migraine attack and was in the ER for nearly a whole day...  
> Anyways, hope you like this!

Xue Yang could feel the anger radiating off his boss when he reached the place they were supposed to be meeting at.

“What happened?” The man hissed. Xue Yang felt annoyed; this man had no respect for the people who worked for him.

“That wretched Song Lan attacked me that’s what!” He spat. I needed to leave so that the mission wouldn’t be compromised.” He heard his boss—whose face he had yet to see—sigh in frustration.

“Fine. Report.”

“Nothing unusual so far. His weakness seems to be his husband. If we can capture his spouse, he will surely surrender without hesitation. After we have him Gusu Lan would definitely pay the price. After all, he is one of their own. The only problem you’d have is getting past his defences to get to his lover.”

He could feel his boss smile. “Leave that to me. Go and watch them for a couple more days. Make sure to avoid getting caught.”

Xue Yang huffed. “You owe me a lot of candies after this.”

“As many as you want.”

Satisfied for now, the troublemaker walked off without a glance behind. 

“Lan Zhan! I can see Cloud Recesses from here!” Wei Ying yelled excitedly to his husband from atop their donkey, Little Apple. Lan Zhan smiled softly.

“Mn.”

“Do you think they’ll be happy to see me? I am the worst at following rules after all.” He laughed.

“They miss Wei Ying as well. Wei Ying is like a breath of fresh air.”

“Stop it Lan Zhan, you’re making me blush!”

Lan Qiren nearly had a stroke when he heard a familiar voice flit in through the windows of the Orchid pavilion. Gusu’s most notorious troublemaker was back.

“Uncle-in-law!” He was almost knocked off his feet by the man-child that was Wei Wuxian.

“Get off me! Is that any way to greet your elders?” He scolded.

“Aw, but I missed you so much uncle-in-law! Besides, I know you secretly like it.”

“You—”

“Uncle.” His younger nephew bowed politely to him, making him stop his attempts to scold his nephew-in-law once more.

“Wangji. How have you been? You’re earlier than expected.” In truth, he was glad to see them both.

“Fine. I apologize for coming without notice. Wei Ying wanted to surprise you all.”

“No need for apologies, I was just wondering whether something bad had happened.”

“Uncle-in-law! I made many more medicines for you to try! Don’t worry, I didn’t add any spice this time!” Wei Ying giggled. “Lan Zhan told me why you snake spirits don’t eat spice.”

This time, Lan Qiren really felt his heart skip a beat. “Y-You—” He looked at his nephew to check if he had heard correctly. 

“Wei Ying knows. He suspected it for quite some time.” Lan Zhan almost sounded proud that his husband was so smart. Lan Qiren stroked his beard.

“Alright. Welcome to the family once again Wuxian. I’ll tell the juniors they can stop hiding their true forms now.”

Wei Ying whooped for joy as he threw his arms around the older man, nearly sending them both crashing to the ground. “Thank you so much uncle-in-law! I can’t wait to see all the cute little snake babies!”

“Wei Wuxian I can’t breathe!” Internally, he rejoiced for his family.

Lan Xichen was overjoyed to see his brother and brother-in-law as well.

“You’re finally here! How was the trip?”

“A little tiring to be honest Xichen-Ge. And that was when I rode on Little Apple! I wonder how Lan Zhan does it. It must be all those handstands and exercises you keep doing.”

Xichen laughed. “Of course. Spirits have slightly more endurance than humans. Go on now, get some rest before dinner. I’ll see you two there.” 

Wei Ying chattered animatedly with his husband as they made their way to the dining hall. “What’s for dinner tonight Lan Zhan? Is it the same old rice, soup, and vegetables? I tell you, you Lans should try spice every once in a while; it works wonders! Though I can’t imagine how you survived my cooking at first. I didn’t know your Sect didn’t eat spice, let alone ghost peppers! I was mortified when Xichen-Ge almost died on me the first time I cooked for him!”

“Mn, spice increases our body temperature too much. And liked Wei Ying’s cooking as he made it for me. Would eat any number of ghost peppers for you.”

“Stop it Lan-Er-Gege, I fear your words will have me with a red tint to my face for the rest of my life!”

“Mn, would love Wei Ying even then.”

“Lan Zhan!”

They finally reached the dining hall where the juniors were already seated. Most of them waved excitedly at them both, ignoring the Sect’s rules dictating one should bow properly to one’s elders (Wei Ying had threatened to beat them if they bowed to him like he was an old man). Some of the guest disciples from other clans asked in hushed whispers about who they were.

“Ah Wangji, Xiao Ying. Come, come, have a seat.” Lan Xichen smiled at them from a table reserved for the head of the Sect and his family.

“Xichen-Ge! Uncle-in-law!” Wei Ying paid no heed to the no shouting rule of Cloud Recesses, causing a few of the younger and guest disciples to gape in shock when Grandmaster Qiren didn’t scold him.

“Xiongzhang. Uncle.” Lan Zhan greeted his family members as well. He took a seat near his husband and proceeded to pour them all some water.

As the food started arriving, Wei Ying yawned and leaned tiredly against his husband. “Aish, I’m so tired even after a nap.” Lan Zhan looked worriedly at him.

“Are you ill?” Even Lan Xichen and Lan Qiren peered closely at him as if trying to gauge his state.

Feeling a little embarrassed from all the attention, Wei Ying squirmed in his seat. “No, no! I’ve just been more tired lately. Must be all the late nights.”

“Sleep early then.” Lan Qiren replied gruffly, though his tone held traces of concern.

“Uncle-in-law, who knew you were such a softie!”

“Who are you calling a softie?!” The older man’s ears turned slightly red. 

“I’m just saying—”

“No talking while eating.” Lan Zhan recited as he began to pile vegetables on his husband’s plate. Wei Ying pouted at him but acquiesced nonetheless. Lan Qiren looked grateful as they all dug in.

Smiling, Lan Xichen slipped his brother-in-law a bottle of chili oil he had specially bought from Caiyi. It was one of Wei Ying’s favourite brands. The beam he received from his brother’s husband had him chuckling inwardly.

As the meal progressed, Wei Ying found himself feeling more and more nauseous. It had been happening a lot lately; he would eat a meal, only to find himself wanting to throw up or actually doing so. Thankfully, his Lan Zhan hadn’t noticed yet; he didn’t want to worry the other man and cut their trip short. Like always, he quashed the feeling down and proceeded to eat a little more before claiming that he was full.

Later, when they were walking back to the Jingshi—their home away from home—Wei Ying cringed at the feeling of bile crawling up his throat. Without warning, he shoved his husband aside and vomited into the bushes that littered the side of the path. Luckily their home in Cloud Recesses was removed from the rest of the Sect so no one was there to witness the ugly reappearance of his dinner.

“Wei Ying?” Lan Zhan asked concernedly as he rubbed the smaller man’s back. Wei Ying grunted as he heaved once or twice more before finally straightening up. He felt dizzy and weak, clinging to his husband who was his pillar of support. He saw blackness creeping in on his vison, having no time at all to warn his husband before everything faded away.

Lan Zhan panicked when Wei Ying slumped in his arms, unconscious. Surely not another attack! Heart racing, he effortlessly picked his husband up and ran towards the healer’s pavilion. They had healers there who had more experience than him. In his haste, he nearly collided with his brother and uncle who were on their way back to their rooms as well.

“Wangji! What are you—what happened to him?” Lan Qiren tensed when he saw the figure in his nephew’s arms.

“He-he vomited and then fainted. I need to get him to a healer, now.” Lan Zhan’s voice was urgent. Lan Xichen was quick to soothe his younger brother.

“I’ll go ahead and notify the head healer. She can get the necessary medicines ready. Make sure Xiao Ying is not jostled around too much.”

“En.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to comment, leave kudos, etc. it really makes my day:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope it's to your liking :)  
> Also I know I say this almost every time, but thank you so much for all of you who read, comment, leave kudos etc. It means a lot to me :D

Head healer Chi was not unaccustomed to seeing the more undignified versions of the Lans she treated, but this was the first time she had seen her Sect leader with his hair and clothes in such disarray. Clearly the man had been running in Cloud Recesses. Regaining her bearings, she bowed to him.

“May I assist you Sect leader Lan?”

“My brother-in-law is unwell. He threw up before falling unconscious. My brother is bringing him here as we speak.”

Lan Chi grew worried. She had become rather good friends with Hanguang-jun’s husband (who could not be drawn in by his cheerful personality), and as a result, knew the precarious state of his health. She immediately started gathering some dry ginger and set about grinding it into a fine powder. Hopefully it would quell any lingering nausea her human friend might have. Lan Xichen took to rearranging the bed to make it more comfortable.

A few moments later, Lan Zhan burst in along with his husband in his arms and uncle behind him. It was shocking to see even the uptight Grandmaster Qiren so dishevelled. Clearly they had walked here as fast as they could without running. 

“Lay him on the bed.” She instructed Hanguang-jun. “I need you all to wait outside. Yes, you as well Hanguang-jun (his title was usually used within only the Gusu Lan Sect these days). I require some space to work.”

Dutifully, they all shuffled out, Lan Zhan a bit more reluctant than the others. The three of them settled down for the wait.

Inside, Lan Chi gently took her patient’s pulse with practised ease. Frowning, she reached over to gently palpate his stomach, sending a small burst of spiritual energy to confirm her diagnosis. Smiling, she reached for the smelling salts on a bedside table nearby to wake her friend up.

“Mmn.” Wei Ying groaned slightly as he came to. Opening his eyes a little, he saw the face of his best friend within Cloud Recesses. 

“Little Swallow?” He called her by the nickname he had given her.

“Who are you calling little, you brat? You come to visit after almost two years and this is how you come to see me? I’m seriously considering advising your husband to tie you up.”

“Little Swallow, it’s not my fault I swear! How would I know I would feel so sick?”

“Which is what you say every time. Honestly, if I had an unknown disease that no one can diagnose, I would be much more careful than you. Little Rabbit.” She poked his nose, earning a half-hearted swat in retaliation.

“I swear I didn’t do anything this time! I even took a nap today!”

Head healer Chi sighed. “Fine, fine. What are your symptoms?”

Wei Ying ticked off his fingers one by one. “Nausea, fatigue, dizziness… Oh! I gained some weird belly fat that won’t go away! I think that’s about it.”

“How long have you had them?”

“Since a few weeks ago. I thought it was my thing acting up again. Oh, I tried that ginger you told me about last time for nausea. It really helped.”

Lan Chi nodded. “Good. Any nausea now?”

“Not really. I’m just tired.” Lan Chi hummed.

“I think I should bring your husband in here as well for the diagnosis. I don’t think it’s your illness. Just rest here while I go fetch him.”

The three Lans looked up when the door to the healing rooms opened. Lan Chi stepped out.

“Hanguang-jun, if you would come with me for a moment.” Lan Zhan cast a worried look at his family. He stepped inside the room.

“Wei Ying.” He hugged his husband, soaking in his comforting scent of lotuses and spice. Wei Ying giggled softly.

“Stop sniffing me Lan Zhan!”

“No.”

“Ahem, can I just have a minute of your time you two lovebirds? I have reached a conclusion.” Both men waited with bated breath. What new problem would they have to face? 

Lan Chi’s usually stern face broke out into a smile. “Congratulations. You’re going to have a baby. According to your symptoms you’re around two months along.” 

Wei Ying gasped in shock. Cautiously, he brought a hand up to rest on his belly, feeling the thrum of a new life growing in there when he sent a thread of spiritual energy. Eyes shining with tears of joy, he turned to look at his husband.

Lan Zhan initially felt elated, which quickly gave way to self-doubt; was he truly ready to be a father? What if he ended up hurting their future child? Would he be able to protect both his mate and unborn son or daughter well enough? A gentle caress on his face broke him out of his stupor.

Wei Ying smiled at his handsome partner. “Stop thinking so much Lan Zhan, I can hear your mind working from here. You will be a great father. I know it.” He slowly led Lan Zhan’s hand to his belly where their unborn child lay, and immediately the taller man felt his worries melt into determination to protect his family with all he had. He lightly rubbed over his husband’s belly.

Lan Chi coughed to refocus their attention. “I assume you’ll want to tell your family yourselves. I’ll let you two go home for now only if you promise to rest fully and also meet me tomorrow for a full check-up. I’ll give you some powdered ginger as well in case you feel any nausea again. And may I just say, I’m happy for you both. You have my sincerest congratulations.” She smiled at them both. 

Wei Ying laughed. “Thank you Little Swallow for everything. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Mn, thank you.”

She bowed. “I will take my leave then. Goodnight.”

As soon as the door closed Wei Ying turned once more to face his husband. “Lan Zhan…” He breathed. He was rewarded with a kiss so full of love and adoration, it brought tears to his eyes again.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan’s voice was solemn. “I-I am the happiest man alive right now. You have given me the greatest joy beyond what I imagined. I promise you that I will protect you and our child to the best of my ability, even with my life if need so. I love you both so, so much. T-Thank you.” He kissed the smaller man again. 

Wei Ying was sobbing by now. “L-Lan Zhan you f-fuddy-duddy, stop making me c-cry with your romantic speeches like that! I don’t deserve so much.”

“You deserve more.”

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying hit his husband with the nearest pillow as he blushed. His lover gently placed his hand once more on his belly. He covered it with his own. “Lan Zhan, do you—do you think we’re ready? I know we’ve talked about this, but I’m so nervous.”

Lan Zhan pecked his spouse’s cheek. “I don’t think we will ever be ready, but I do know this; this child will grow up with love and care. With you as his parent he or she will achieve great things.”

“Are you sure you don’t mean with _you_ as its parent?”

“No. With Wei Ying as its parent. You are more than amazing.”

“I told you to stop making me blush! Baobei look, your A-Die is so mean!” He teased. Lan Zhan’s expression turned incredibly soft as he gazed at him. They sat like that for a while, basking in the newfound joy of learning of the latest addition to their family.

Lan Xichen felt worried as he made his way to the Jingshi the next morning. Last night his brother had simply requested in a rather tense tone that he and their uncle join them for breakfast without any explanation as to why Wei Ying had fainted. Since his brother-in-law had already fallen asleep by the time they came out, he had wracked his brains all night trying to figure out what was going on. Surely Wei Ying’s life couldn’t be in danger? He couldn’t bear to see his younger brother go through all that again…

“Xichen.” His uncle joined him at the entrance to the small path leading to the Jingshi where he had paused.

“Uncle.” He greeted.

“Are you alright?”

“Just worried. I hope nothing bad will happen to Xiao Ying. Wangji shouldn’t have to go through that once more…”

Lan Qiren stroked his beard in a thoughtful manner. “Your brother is strong, as well as his husband. I’m sure they will bravely face any adversity that comes in their way. Besides, they have us as well do they not?” Lan Xichen relaxed with his uncle’s words.

“You are right uncle. Forgive me, I should not have doubted them.”

“It’s your worry for them that is making you think like this Xichen—it’s not a fault to care about your loved ones. I just wish I hadn’t made so many mistakes when raising you two.” Lan Qiren’s lips pursed.

“Uncle, you did the best you could. Taking care of two snakelets, right after the death of your brother was a feat in itself. True, you might have made mistakes, but at least you have repented and learned from them. Anyways, Wangji and I are proud to have you as our uncle.”

Lan Qiren patted his oldest nephew on the shoulder. “Thank you Xichen. Come now, I’m sure they must be waiting for us.”

“Lan Zhan, I’m perfectly capable of lifting a couple of spoons, thank you very much!” Wei Ying whined. Ever since his husband had learned he was pregnant, he refused to let him do anything at all, his overprotectiveness rearing its head. Lan Zhan gave him a deadpan look.

“You should be resting.”

“But I’ve already rested so much! Besides, I want to make sure everything is perfect for when we tell Xichen-Ge and uncle-in-law.” His husband sighed softly before crossing the room to envelop him in a gentle embrace.

“You are perfect enough.” Lan Zhan buried his head in the crook of his neck. “Forgive me for not letting you do anything; I’m just so worried about you two. I can’t bear it if anything happened to you or our baby.”

Wei Ying cooed at his adorable husband. “I—no, we’re so lucky to have you Lan-Er-Gege. I’m sorry for worrying you last night.”

Lan Zhan nuzzled his partner’s neck. “Between you and me there is no need for ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry.’”

Wei Ying chuckled. “I know, I know.” Their moment was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“That must be Xichen-Ge and uncle-in-law. Yay I can’t wait to tell them!” Wei Ying was excited. Lan Zhan nodded and kissed him before going to open the door. He took the tray full of food from his brother’s hands.

“Xiao Ying, how are you feeling?” The older Lan brother sounded quite concerned. Wei Ying smiled at his brother-in-law.

“I’m feeling much better Xichen-Ge, thanks. Come, let’s eat first and then we’ll tell you all about it.”

“You better.” Lan Qiren grumbled. “I have never walked so fast in my life.”

“Aw uncle-in-law, you do care!”

“Shall we eat first?” Lan Xichen suggested mildly. Everyone agreed and started to dig in. Lan Zhan as usual, made sure to heap lots and lots of food in his husband’s bowl.

After the meal, as they all sat drinking tea, Lan Qiren finally asked his younger nephew and his husband. “Okay, what is it? What did Lan Chi say?”

Wei Ying—who was by now shamelessly perched in his husband’s lap—grinned wickedly. “She said you can’t scold me anymore—ouch! Why are you pinching me Lan Zhan? It’s technically true isn’t it?” Lan Xichen had to hold in his laughter, noticing that his brother was having a similar problem.

Lan Qiren scowled. “And why shouldn’t I scold you?”

“Well,” Wei Ying subconsciously brought a hand to rest where his future child lay, “you don’t want to end up hurting your future grand-nephew or niece do you?”

It took a moment for the other two men to let the words sink in. Lan Xichen squealed with joy when he understood what his brother-in-law was implying. “Oh my god, is this true Wangji? You’re going to have a baby?”

Lan Zhan smiled so broadly that his brother and uncle grew surprised. “Mn. Wei Ying is with child. It’s been two months.” He held his husband close.

Lan Qiren silently rose, walked over to the other side of the table, and then enveloped his nephew and nephew-in-law in the biggest hug they had received. “Congratulations.” He choked out. Wei Ying squawked in surprise as he was not used to seeing the older Lan so emotional. Even the two Lan brothers were shocked as well—they weren’t used to seeing their gruff uncle so soft and sentimental.

Wei Ying’s expression grew soft as he saw his family so overjoyed. ‘I can’t wait for you to join us little one.’ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! Hope you enjoy this:) It's slightly longer than usual :)

News of Hanguang-jun’s husband’s pregnancy spread like wildfire within the Gusu Lan Sect. Everywhere Wei Ying or Lan Zhan went, they were accosted by juniors and elders alike who wished to convey their congratulations. It had been a couple of centuries since a young snakelet had been born in the Sect so naturally everyone was excited.

Lan Chi smiled slightly when her friend and his husband walked in at least thirty minutes late to their second appointment. They would be leaving soon, and she needed to talk about some things with them.

“More well-wishers?” She teased as her patient hopped up on the bed nearby. Hanguang-jun stayed back to give her some space.

Wei Ying wailed dramatically. “What can I say! Everywhere I go there’s someone who wants to bow to us and share their congratulations in the form of a long speech! I can’t take it anymore!”

Lan Zhan quietly shared a knowing glance with the healer. They were both used to the other man’s dramatics by now.

“Anyways Little Rabbit, I called you both here today since there are some things we need to discuss about your pregnancy.” She announced as she finished her check-up.

“Oh I know; no alcohol, no strenuous work, and lots and lots of rest!” Wei Ying recited, drawing his husband close to him. They both wore identical expressions of joy.

Lan Chi nodded. “Correct. Those are some guidelines you should adhere to. However, there’s one more thing I need to talk to you about.

As you know, pregnancy takes a huge toll on a person’s body, more so for men as their anatomy is much different than women’s. This can result in more complications such as a higher blood pressure, which in turn can lead to a higher mortality rate for the baby or the person who is giving birth. Premature birth is also a high risk for both men and women.

To be frank, your unknown illness makes me worry that you will face more complications than most, especially during birth. I don’t want to scare you two, but you need to be prepared for something to go wrong. Also, you can’t take your usual medicines during pregnancy as they might harm the baby.”

“What if he has an attack?” Lan Zhan’s voice was taut with worry. “Handling such pain while pregnant could stress both him and the baby.”

“We have to figure a way around that. I could try and prescribe some painkillers that he could take right now, but as to their effectiveness I can’t be sure. But I thought Little Rabbit’s attacks were mainly triggered by overexertion?”

“And stress.” Wei Ying piped up. “But sometimes they occur out of the blue as well.” He sounded rather downcast. Lan Zhan reassuringly rubbed his back.

“Do you think my illness could harm the baby?”

Lan Chi looked thoughtful. “I don’t think so. Rather I’m more concerned over what will happen to you. Which brings me to the last part of this discussion.

Giving birth is a very dangerous process for anyone. However, like I said, your condition will probably make it more difficult.” She held up her hand to stop Lan Zhan from interrupting her.

“You have two options; the first is going through with natural birth and pushing the baby out. But, if things go wrong, we’d have to resort to the second option.”

“What is it?” Wei Ying gave his partner’s hand a squeeze. He knew what was coming, having read about it once.

Lan Chi sighed. “I’d have to slice your belly open—for lack of better wording—and take out the baby.”

Lan Zhan noticed that she seemed tense. “You do not seem to like this option. Surely it is safer?”

Lan Chi averted her gaze. “It is safest for the child, but not for Little Rabbit. There are too many things that could go wrong and his life could be at risk. In some ways it’s riskier than a natural birth.”

The occupants of the room fell silent after that. Lan Zhan’s breathing was quick, Wei Ying’s expression was pensive, and Lan Chi kept staring down at her hands. Finally, it was Wei Ying who spoke.

“If I can’t give birth naturally let’s go with the second option.” Wei Ying’s voice was steely and determined.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan sounded pained. His husband looked up at him from where he sat on the bed.

“This is our child Lan Zhan, of course I have to keep it safe.” Fire flashed in his eyes.

“I can’t lose you. Is there no other way?” Lan Zhan turned pleading eyes to the healer. Lan Chi looked guilty.

“I’m afraid not. Sorry Hanguang-jun.” 

“Then it’s settled; we go with the second option if I can’t give birth through the first.”

“Wei Ying…”

“Little Swallow, could you step outside for a few moments please? I need to talk with my husband.”

“Of course. Take as long as you need.” She murmured, quietly stepping outside.

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan whispered once again as he kneeled in front of his husband. “Please, we can find another way, I just can’t risk your life like this.”

Wei Ying smiled softly. “There’s no other way Lan Zhan. I would know; how many times have I assisted in a delivery and read about it? For humans we only have these options.”

Lan Zhan looked anguished. “B-But…”

Wei Ying grasped his lover’s hands tightly in his own. “Lan Zhan, I want you to promise me something. If anything does go wrong—which, knowing my luck it will—I want you to save our child first. Make sure he or she is completely safe before ensuring my safety.”

Lan Zhan emphatically shook his head, jaw set in a rigid line. “Wei Ying, I can’t…I need you to be there. To raise _our_ child together.”

Wei Ying nodded. “And I will. However, no one knows what lies in the future. Please Lan Zhan, it will ease my mind. Hopefully we won’t come to that situation.”

Lan Zhan buried his face in his husband’s lap, too overwhelmed to speak. His large frame trembled slightly as he cried.

Wei Ying could feel tears dripping down his own face. He bent down to kiss his husband’s head.

“I’m so, so sorry Lan Zhan. I wish I didn’t have to ask this of you. I always bring you pain don’t I? I can see it whenever I fall sick or have an attack.”

The Lan looked up so quickly their heads almost collided. “No. Wei Ying brings me great joy. I will bear as many burdens as it takes to stay by your side.”

Wei Ying pecked the other man’s lips. “My Lan-Er-Gege is so good to me. I know it’s downright cruel of me to ask this of you, but for me you and our child will always come first. Please say you’ll do it Lan Zhan.”

Lan Zhan sighed. “What you ask is impossible for me for I feel the same way.” He paused, obviously internally debating on what to do. Finally, he looked up into his husband’s silvery grey eyes.

“I promise you. I don’t like it but I promise you that I will ensure the safety of our child before anything else.”

Wei Ying kissed his husband softly. “Thank you Lan-Er-Gege. Now, I think we’ve kicked Little Swallow out of her room for long enough eh?”

Lan Chi came back in, not expecting the slightly tense atmosphere nor the slightly guilty look on Wei Ying’s face. Deciding to ask him about it later, she sat down.

“We’ve reached an agreement. I give you permission to cut me open Little Swallow.”

“If all else fails.” Lan Zhan hastily added, glancing sideways at his husband. One couldn’t miss the tension that radiated off him. Lan Chi nervously swallowed.

“Alright. I promise Hanguang-jun, it will only be used as a last resort.” That seemed to mollify the stern man a little.

Wei Ying clapped his hands. “Well that’s settled! Lan Zhan, didn’t Xichen-Ge invite you to have tea and dinner?”

“You as well.” The taller man quietly replied. He seemed torn on whether to take his husband’s hint and leave him alone or stay and take the smaller man with him.

Wei Ying kissed his cheek. “I know, but you should spend some quality time with your brother. I’m sure Xichen-Ge would like that as well. Don’t worry, I’ll talk with Little Swallow here for a while, have dinner with uncle-in-law and the disciples, and meet you back at home.” Satisfied, Lan Zhan rose from his seat, and after bowing to Lan Chi and pecking his husband on the top of his head, he left the healer’s room.

“Ah Wangji you’re here. Is Xiao Ying not well?” Only one thing could explain the absence of the exuberant man and the troubled look on his brother’s face.

“No…and yes.” Lan Zhan replied after much deliberation.

Lan Xichen grew concerned; it wasn’t like his sibling to speak in such a confusing manner. “Is something the matter? Come, you can tell your Dada all about it when you’re ready.” He replied, using the name Wangji had called him when they were kids. Somehow, the old endearing term helped his brother relax a little.

“Da-ge sent some tea that his Sect is famous for. I hadn’t the heart to tell him that I’ve received it almost every century since 500 years ago.” Lan Xichen started in a light tone as he poured them some said tea. Nie Mingjue, his sworn brother from the Nie Sect had no way of knowing that his best friend was an almost two-millennia-old snake spirit who emerged every other century so as to not let his secret out. It helped that Gusu was so isolated and reclusive that the other Sects had no idea that every young disciple or junior they met from there was some few centuries old at least.

“Mn.” Lan Zhan answered, lost in his thoughts. Lan Xichen decided that waiting for his younger brother to open up wouldn’t be the best way. He had to take the first step. 

“Wangji, what vexes you? Is it to do with the baby?”

“Mn.” To anyone else, the monosyllabic answers would have been frustrating. But to Lan Xichen—who had raised and cared for his younger brother, those syllables were something he was used to.

“Has something happened to it?” Please let it not be so…

“No.” Lan Xichen breathed a sigh of relief.

“But something might.” He concluded.

“Yes and no.” His poor brother seemed confused.

“Wangji, I think it’s best you tell me what exactly happened.”

“The healer, Lan Chi, she said that Wei Ying has two options while giving birth.”

“Ye-es?”

“One of those is highly dangerous for Wei Ying. The baby will be safe but he—his life might be risked.”

“And I’m guessing Xiao Ying agreed to proceed with it if something goes wrong in order to protect your child.” Lan Xichen knew that his brother-in-law’s determination to protect his family even at the risk of losing his life rivalled even Wangji’s legendary stubbornness.

“He—he made me promise to save our child first before ensuring his own safety. I can’t…I can’t do that Xiongzhang.” Lan Zhan whispered, eyes full of anguish and conflict. 

Lan Xichen sighed, having anticipated this. Although Wei Ying and Wangji were quite different in their manner and personality, they were completely same in the fact that they were both willing to sacrifice themselves for their loved ones.

“I think he’s right.”

Lan Zhan looked up in shock, clearly not having expected this. It wasn’t that he wanted Xichen to side with him, but rather because he thought Wei Ying was wrong in asking this of him. 

Lan Xichen grasped his brother’s hand. “A parent’s first and foremost duty is to protect their child even if it means risking their own life in the process. Xiao Ying doesn’t want to risk your baby’s life.”

Lan Zhan was crying by now. “But what about him?! I need him to stay by my side; to help me raise our child together. I can’t live without him Dada!”

Lan Xichen rose and went to hug his brother. “Shh, I know Wangji, but you have to see where Xiao Ying is coming from; nothing is more important or precious to him than you and your unborn child that he now carries. He will do everything in his power to keep you two safe.”

“And I’m just supposed to stand by and watch as he sacrifices himself?!” The younger Lan raged.

“I didn’t say that.” Lan Xichen calmly sipped his tea. “I’m just trying to show you what he was thinking when he asked you to make that promise, that’s all. I know it’s not fair, I really do, but sometimes we have to make hard decisions in our life Wangji, you know that better than most.” 

They were interrupted by Lan Chi dragging in her patient by the ear. “Ow, ow! Little Swallow, I’m not in the wrong!”

Lan Xichen was the first to recover from his shock. “Xiao Ying, healer Lan Chi, what is going on—”

“Xichen-Ge! Look, she’s being mean to me!”

“I’m not being mean you idiot! What were you thinking, making Hanguang-jun promise something like that?! ‘Put our child before me.’ Did you even think about what you were asking of him?”

“I was! I need to protect him and my baby first! I made sure he wouldn’t be faced with having to make that decision later on in a more stressful situation!” Wei Ying turned to his husband. “Lan Zhan, my love, you know I wouldn’t ask that of you if it weren’t needed, right?”

Lan Zhan, who was slowly understanding what his husband had been trying to do, nodded a little. Lan Xichen smiled slightly

“Xiao Ying, healer Lan Chi, why don’t you join us for dinner and we discuss this properly. I think everyone will feel better if the matter is discussed a little better.” They all agreed, and Wei Ying settled down beside his husband, happy that his Lan-Er-Gege wasn’t upset anymore.

That night, as they were getting ready for bed, Lan Zhan surprised his husband by asking him to sit on the bed, kneeling in front of him as he did so. Wei Ying was even more surprised when his lover bent down a little so he was face to face with his belly.

“Lan Zhan, what—”

“Shh.” Wei Ying smiled at the serious look on the other man’s face.

“Hello Baobei.” He murmured, gaze earnest. “It’s your—your A-Die.” He sounded almost reverent. His lips curved up into a smile. “I can’t wait to meet you little one; your Baba and I are more than excited to welcome you into this world after seven months.

Your Baba and I had a very interesting discussion today—about the lengths he’ll go to protect you. In the end I figured out where he was coming from.”

“Lan Zhan, I know it’s hard for you, but our child—” Wei Ying was silenced once again by his Lan-Er-Gege holding a hand up.

“Let me finish.

When I first met your Baba I promised myself that I would do everything in my power to keep him safe—”

“And he’s done a wonderful job at that.” Wei Ying interjected with a soft smile.

“I tried my best. When I learnt that we’re going to welcome a new addition to our family, that promise naturally extended to you.

I’m going to tell you a secret Baobei; I can’t live without either you nor your Baba. You two make my life complete. So, I’m making another promise today.

I promise you that if there ever comes a time when either you or your Baba are in danger, I will always—always make sure the both of you are safe, no matter what the cost. I promise you that no matter what happens, I will keep you both safe and sound. I promise you that we will always be one family, neither less nor more.” Lan Zhan sealed it with a kiss to his husband’s belly, sending a small surge of spiritual energy to where their child lay. He looked up when a tear landed on his head.

“Wei Ying—”

“These are tears of joy Lan Zhan.” The smaller man pulled him up for a kiss, chuckling into it as he did so. “Lan Zhan, my light, my love, I don’t know whether to be jealous or happy.”

“Jealous?”

“Yes! Never have I heard you speak so much, and it’s all for our baby and not me? You’d better not continue stealing all of your A-Die’s attention like this later on Baobei.” He fake-scolded. “Ah Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, I love you so much. I love you both so much.”

Lan Zhan smiled. “I love you both more, my beautiful family.”

“Lan Zhan, what did I say about warning me before saying things like that? My poor heart can’t take it Er-Gege.”

“Mn, will try to warn Wei Ying better from next time.”

“You better!” They fell asleep with Lan Zhan holding his family close, Wei Ying snuggling into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also, I wanted to say this before, but I apologise for any errors, characters that are OOC, things that don't make sense etc. I'm trying my best, but sadly my writing skills still need more development (which I hope to accomplish through this fic hehe).  
> That being said, another big thank you to those of you reading this! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

“Ugh, I hate you for doing this to me Lan Zhan! I can’t even smell my favourite chili oil without even feeling like puking! Our baby is just as bad at handling spice as you—blergh!” Wei Ying moaned as he threw up for the second time that morning. Lan Xichen had to smother a laugh when his younger brother shot a glare at him from where he was rubbing his husband’s back.

“You know, I’m pretty sure it’s your body’s problem that you’re having so much morning sickness—”

“Oh shut up Little Swallow! I’m the pregnant one here so stop defending my husband!”

“I’m just saying—”

“Stop bothering my nephew-in-law all of you. Wuxian, I had the kitchens prepare another meal for you with special chilies instead of chili oil.” 

“You’re the best uncle-in-law! Maybe I’ll only let you and Lan Zhan touch when the baby starts kicking.” He stuck his tongue out at a horrified Lan Xichen and Lan Chi.

“Xiao Ying, I’m the baby’s uncle along with Jiang Wanyin! Uncles get first dibs to feel the baby kick after the parents!” Lan Xichen complained.

Lan Qiren interrupted. “What about grand-uncles hmm? You can’t deny seniority!”

Lan Chi butt in as well, not willing to be left out. “Hey! I’m his personal doctor and best friend! I should get dibs after Hanguang-jun and Little Rabbit!”

As the three grown-ups started squabbling like children, Wei Ying sidled up to his husband. “You do know I was joking earlier about blaming you right?”

Lan Zhan smiled and bent down to press a chaste kiss to soft lips. “Of course. I personally wish you didn’t have to sacrifice your favourite foods.”

“I would gladly swear off spicy foods for my whole life if you and our baby want it.” Turning to the still quarrelling adults in front of them, he sighed. “I didn’t know they would take it this seriously! Oh my god, is Xichen-Ge drawing Shuoye on—!”

After some much needed anger management on the three Lan member’s part (especially Lan Xichen—he took his duties as a future uncle very seriously), Wei Ying had managed to cool down tempers by stating that he was just joking. It hadn’t stopped Lan Qiren from calling out “I get dibs!”, prompting Lan Zhan to actually face-palm in public whilst laughing his heart out. Needless to say, any of the Lan disciples who might have seen them that day must have thought they were hallucinating.

“Lan Zhan, I’m all packed! But won’t it take us a long time to reach Yunmeng with all this stuff uncle-in-law and Xichen-Ge gave us? Little Apple can’t carry all these Qiankun pouches!”

“We are not taking Little Apple with us to Yunmeng. Xiongzhang will send him with a disciple when we return to Yiling.”

“But how are we going to get to Yunmeng in time then? Jiang-Cheng is expecting us in two days.”

“Mn, will show you tomorrow.”

“But how are we going to get there in a day?!”

Lan Zhan kissed his husband. “Patience.” 

Finally, the day of their journey to Yunmeng dawned, and Wei Ying was brimming with excitement. He couldn’t wait to tell his siblings the good news about his pregnancy. Lan Zhan smiled softly as his husband eagerly dragged him out to breakfast.

For all his excitement, Wei Ying couldn’t help but shed a few tears as he bid goodbye to Lan Zhan’s brother and uncle, as well as Lan Chi who had come to see them off. Damned pregnancy hormones! Lan Xichen smiled reassuringly at him as he refused to let go of the older man.

“Haha Xiao Ying, I think Wangji’s getting a little jealous now.”

“Let him! I need my Dada’s hugs!” Xichen felt warm inside when his brother-in-law called him ‘older brother’ in the Gusu dialect. He petted the younger man’s head.

“Take care alright? Wangji, you better take care of my Didi and my nephew.”

“Mn. I will Xiongzhang.” Lan Qiren was next to receive a hug.

“Take care of yourself, and my grandchild.” He said in a gruff voice, though the tone was soft. Wei Ying beamed at him.

“Of course uncle-in-law!”

“If you come back in three months and I find you’ve been up to your antics again, I will not hesitate to tie you up, understand Little Rabbit? Stop giving Hanguang-jun heart attacks.”

“I will Little Swallow!”

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan pressed a hand to the small of his back in a loving gesture, “are you ready?”

Wei Ying wiped away the remainder of his tears as he reluctantly drew away from his uncle-in-law. “Mmhmm.”

“Okay. Farewell everyone.” They all waved back at the young couple. Lan Zhan drew his husband close by his waist. “Hold on tight.” He whispered before whisking them into thin air.

As they landed in a secluded dock in Yunmeng, Lan Zhan made sure to keep a steadying arm around his lover. Wei Ying’s jaw dropped open in shock.

“Are—are we already in Yunmeng?”

“Mn.”

“No way! You can teleport without a talisman?!” Lan Zhan nodded.

“Mn, the founder of Gusu Lan Sect, Lan Yi, developed this method along with chord assassination. It’s useful especially in close combat situations as spirits don’t need to reach for talismans in the middle of a fight. It doesn’t require as much energy as well. Unfortunately, only spirits can use it though I do not know why.”

“So this is why we didn’t need to travel for so long. And we’re a day early!”

“Mn.”

“Let’s go! I want to see Shijie and A-Cheng!” He gasped in wonder. “We can surprise them!” 

“Mn.”

“Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with another update:)  
> Sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters... I went through a depressive episode and lacked inspiration to write. I just wrote this chapter so again, I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you still enjoy it though:)

“A-Xian, you’re early! A-Zhan, how was your journey?” 

“Mn pleasurable Shijie, thank you." 

“Shijieeee! I missed you!” 

“Haha, I missed you too XianXian. How have you been?” She felt amused when she saw her brother and brother-in-law share a loving look with each other, not missing the way A-Zhan’s grip around his husband’s waist tightened. 

Wei Ying turned back to his sister. “I’ve been well Shijie! Where’s A-Cheng?” 

Jiang Yanli smiled. “He’s training your Shidis in the courtyard, no doubt they’ll be happy to see you.” 

Wei Ying grinned. “What are we waiting for then? Come on!” 

They found Jiang-Cheng barking out instructions to the junior disciples, correcting their stances as they practiced sword forms. The young disciples looked exhausted as they followed their Sect Leader’s instructions. 

Wei Ying grinned once more at his sister and husband before calling out loudly. “Stop yelling at them all the time A-Cheng! This is why you haven’t gotten married yet; no one wants to marry someone who only shouts!” 

Jiang-Cheng predictably turned purple, opening his mouth to yell at his brother, when he was almost trampled by a horde of teenagers loudly screaming “Da-Shixiong! Da-Shixiong!” happily. Wei Ying laughed as he was hugged by them all. 

“Ah okay, okay I need to breathe kids!” He released them with a fond smile. “How has your training been going?” 

“Sect Leader Jiang pushes us too much Da-Shixiong. We always ache everywhere at night!” One of the younger ones pouted. He gasped when he saw his Sect Leader approaching and ducked behind Wei Ying.

“Wei Wuxian, why are you interrupting my class?” The purple-robed man thundered. His older brother simply smirked at him. 

“Aiya Jiang-Cheng, look at how you’re torturing these poor babies! They need a break don’t you think?” 

The younger sibling scoffed. “We did worse under mother’s instructions. It’s nothing they can’t handle.” This was met by a chorus of groans and pleads to stop from the younger ones. Some of them even had tears in their eyes (really, really fake tears).

Wei Ying pouted at his brother. “So mean Jiang-Cheng! They should get a holiday for all the hard work they’ve done.” 

Jiang-Cheng scowled. “Fine. Let’s have duel; if I win, you train them every morning for two weeks by yourself, and if you win I’ll give them a holiday for the same amount of time.” 

Wei Ying’s smile was as bright as the sun. “Deal! Lan Zhan, hold this for me, will you?” 

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan briefly sent a worried glance at his lover’s stomach as he grasped his wrist, “are you sure?” 

“Don’t worry Lan Zhan, I’ll be perfectly alright.” Wei Ying winked at him. Reluctantly, the white-robed cultivator let go of his husband, hand clasped around Bichen just in case he needed to step in. 

He needn’t have worried at all; Wei Ying hadn’t been third on the list of young masters (his brother and he had been first and second) for nothing. His husband laughed as he gracefully ducked a thrust from Sandu, countering it with one of his own from Suibian. Jiang-Cheng yelped as his sword was knocked from his hand, Suibian stopping inches away from his throat. 

“Yield.” Wei Ying said in a dark tone before bursting into a fit of giggles. Nearby, the juniors cheered. 

Jiang-Cheng huffed as his brother handed him back his sword. “Hmmph! I could have beaten you if I could have used Zidian! Why did you make that rule anyway? Most of the time you leave it up to me.”

Wei Ying smiled gratefully at his Shije who handed them both some water. “Ai Jiang-Cheng, don’t lie! I beat you regardless of whether you Zidian or not and you know it. As to the new rule… I’ll tell you at dinner. Ah Lan Zhan, I’m fine!” His husband had just pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, prompting most of the female disciples (and some male ones as well) to aww over how sweet their favourite couple was. Jiang Yanli meanwhile, had to scold her youngest brother who was gagging at the display. 

“If you two are done killing me with your icky lovey-dovey gooeyness, perhaps you could unpack in your room?” 

Wei Ying grinned. “Don’t worry ChengCheng, we’ll get out of your way. As for unpacking…” He sent a sultry look at his husband, prompting his younger brother to spit out the water he had just taken a sip of. “WEI WUXIAN!” Wei Ying cackled as he ran away with his husband in tow. 

“So Xianxian, how have you and A-Zhan been? Is there anything new?” Jiang Yanli asked with a knowing smile.

“Yeah, you’ve gained weight recently. Is your husband here spoiling you as usual?” Jiang-Cheng pointedly ignored his brother-in-law (Lan Zhan had yet again won another pissing match between them) as he poked his brother’s arm. “You’ve grown all chubby!” 

Wei Ying pouted. “I’m not fat!” He crossed his arms. “Anyways, I had some good news to tell you but now I won’t since you’re being mean to me, so there!” He stuck his tongue out for effect while Jiang Yanli giggled. 

“A-Cheng didn’t mean it Xianxian, in fact you have a healthy glow on your face now. Besides, I always thought you needed to gain some weight.” 

Jiang-Cheng finally broke his silence during which he was debating to beg for the good news or wait for his brother to tell him. Deciding his face wasn’t that thick, he crossed his arms as well. 

“Whatever, fat is fat. See if I care.” He expected his sibling to shove him, or make a sarcastic comment—but he hadn’t expected the tears forming in Wei Ying’s eyes. 

“You’re so mean!” His brother cried out before abruptly leaving the table to run away, Lan Zhan hot on his heels. Jiang-Cheng wilted when he saw the disappointed look on his Jiejie’s face. 

"A-Cheng, that wasn't very nice." 

"But Jie--" He stopped when her frowned deepened. 

"A-Cheng, Xianxian was very excited to tell you his good news. When you said it doesn't matter to him--"

"Oh..." Jiang-Cheng felt very stupid. He had basically done what his mother had when they were younger; trying to exclude his brother from the family whenever he had tried to open up. "Oh! I'm sorry Jie..." 

"It's not me you should be apologizing to A-Cheng." 

Jiang-Cheng pursed his lips in determination. "I know. I'll take some lotus seeds for him later tonight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again, sorry for any errors. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I'm trying my best to develop the plot but somehow every time I try to write this I end up writing mainly fluff haha  
> Hopefully by the next chapter you'll see some more plot (fingers crossed)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy:)

Jiang-Cheng found his siblings and brother-in-law chatting animatedly by one of lakes dotting the Sect, lounging in one of the pavilions. Lan Wangji's cold stare nearly made him leave right there and then, but he wanted to make Shijie proud of him. However, the worst thing was when his brother looked dejectedly at him.

"I brought you some lotus seeds." He thrust the bowl at him. "A-And--I'm sorry." There, he said it.

Wei Ying's whole face lit up with a smile that could rival the sun. "Aww ChengCheng, you really do care!"

" Of course I do you idiot, you're my brother! Anyways, what good news did you want to tell us?"

Wei Ying tossed a few lotus seeds in his mouth and munched on them happily. He grinned at his husband before looking back at his siblings. "I'm pregnant."

Jiang-Cheng wasted no time in trying to throttle him (Lan Zhan immediately blocked him). "Stop being an idiot! How can you be pregnant?!"

"Why not? As my darling Lan Zhan's husband, I should provide him with heirs should I not?"

"You!" Jiang-Cheng's veins popped. "Stop spouting nonsense!"

"Not nonsense." Lan Zhan shut him up.

"Yeah! I wouldn't joke about this A-Cheng!"

Jiang-Cheng looked bewildered as he shifted his gaze between them. "H-How?"

"The heavens blessed us." Wei Ying shrugged as if this wasn't a big deal. "I wanted so badly to have children for my Lan-Er-Gege and this happened."

"Father was right; you really do attempt the impossible."

Jiang Yanli hugged the couple. " I'm so happy for you two. Xianxian, just tell me whatever craving you have and I'll make it for you hm?"

"Shijie is the best!"

"Hold on, is this why you didn't want me to use Zidian earlier?" Jiang-Cheng paused for a moment before exploding. "You idiot! Why are you sparring when you're pregnant? Don't you remember how protective of Shijie you were when she was carrying Jin Ling, and you ignore all that and have a full sparring match with me?" He turned to face his brother-in-law who stayed impassive. "And you! How could you let him do that! If anything happens to him or the baby don't think I won't hesitate to hurt you!"

Lan Zhan looked at him coolly. "Wei Ying is more than capable of handling you in a fight. I didn't wish to insult his talent. Besides, light exercise is good for him." Jiang-Cheng sputtered indignantly at the thinly veiled insult.

“You—! Wait until I get my hands on you!” He unsheathed Sandu as he traded blows with Lan Zhan. 

Wei Ying face-palmed as he sidled up to his sister. "Here they go again..."

His older sister giggled. "Come, I left some soup for you."

“Xingchen? Baobei?”

“Huh? Oh, Lan-er you’re back.” Xiao Xingchen rose to greet his husband.

“Hmm, I came back five minutes ago and have been calling you ever since. What were you thinking so deeply about? Is there something wrong?”

Xingchen wrapped his arms around his partner. “Nothing… you remember that doctor back in Yiling? The one married to the snake spirit from Gusu?”

Song Lan snorted. “As if I could forget them? His stitching hurt a lot you know.” His husband swatted at him.

“Stop pretending! I owe a life debt to that man for saving your idiotic self. I’m still angry at you for getting hurt that night.”

Song Lan kissed the top of the other man’s head. “I’m sorry Baobei, but I had to fight that delinquent. He has to pay for what he did to you.”

“I don’t care about revenge! I just want you here by my side, safe and sound.”

“And I always will be. Now, tell me what’s piqued your interest about that doctor.”

“I—his laugh; it sounded so much like my Jiejie’s you know?”

“Cangse Sanren?”

“Hm.”

“But you checked his golden core—it wasn’t that of an immortal’s, right?”

“I know, but I keep thinking about it. Wait, did you see his eyes?”

“Yeah.”

“What color were they?”

“Color? Oh that’s easy; silver with a speck of blue in each. I remember because his husband’s were gold and I thought ‘silver and gold go well together’ to myself—Baobei what is it?!” Xingchen had gone deathly still in his arms.

“Jiejie had the exact same eyes… Lan-er I finally found him! I found my nephew!”

“But he’s not an immortal. How can he be your nephew?”

“Perhaps Jiejie wanted to conceal his true identity. She was the only immortal to marry a mortal after all. Their child would have a very special golden core.”

“Not to burst your bubble Baobei, but the child couldn’t even sense that we were immortals. If he’s half of heavenly descent, shouldn’t he at least be able to do that? Perhaps we could visit your mother and ask for help?”

“Hm you’re not wrong. Maybe we should visit her first. She knew more about my brother-in-law than I did as well.”

“Okay. Let’s finish this night-hunt and we’ll visit her alright?”

“Hm.” 

“Aiyo Jiang-Cheng, I’m pregnant, not on my deathbed!” Wei Ying complained as his brother refused to let him oversee training for the nth time.

“You should be resting!”

“The first time you and Lan Zhan agree on something and it had to be this.” The older man grumbled. “It’s not like I’m going to be training myself you know. I’m just going to be correcting their forms.”

“No. Go back to bed or I’ll break your legs.”

“But A-Cheng! I’m BORED. Lan Zhan is out helping the villagers, Shijie is cooking, and you’re doing paperwork so there’s no one to keep me company.” He whined. “Shouldn’t you cater to your pregnant sibling’s whims?”

Jiang-Cheng sighed. “Alright fine, I’ll indulge you just this once. But if your husband asks why you’re shooting kites at the end of the day—which I know you’ll do—I’m not protecting you.”

“I’ll take full responsibility. Thank you ChengCheng!” Wei Ying dashed off.

‘Fuck, Lan Wangji’s going to kill me anyway.’ Jiang-Cheng thought with an internal groan. Why were brother’s so difficult?

“Sect Leader Jiang! Da-Shixiong is having a nosebleed!”

“What! Take me there right now!” At least his will was in order. Wei Wuxian would inherit Lotus Pier after Lan Wangji killed Jiang-Cheng.

“Wuxian!” He yelled as he caught sight of his older brother on the ground. “I told you to take it easy! You can’t risk another attack, especially right now!” He scolded as he held up his sleeve to wipe the remainder of the blood away. The younger disciples crowded around them, worried for their Da-Shixiong.

“Ah A-Cheng, I’m fine.”

“Idiot! See if I ever let you shoot kites again!”

“I didn’t shoot! Okay, maybe one, but I was helping Fourth Shidi correct his posture. I swear I did no other exercise.” Wei Ying held up three fingers in a salute.

Jiang-Cheng released a breath. “Okay, I believe you. I’m taking you to the healers just in case though—and don’t even think of arguing. The rest of you, go have dinner.” The younger disciples rushed off after bowing to their Sect Leader and hugging their eldest martial brother, leaving behind the two men.

“ChengCheng,” Wei Ying squeezed his brother’s arm, “you know I will find a way to get better right? This illness is not uncurable.”

Jiang-Cheng paused in his tracks. “I just… I can’t lose another member of my family; the three of us always have to be together.” He sniffed. “Every time you get a nosebleed or pain in your chest I find myself thinking ‘what if this is the last time?’ I’m scared of losing you Ge…” He found himself crying. “And you’re pregnant now, a-and Lan Wangji told Shijie and I about the delivery options—I can’t lose you Ge!” In a rare show of vulnerability, he hugged the older man.

“Aww ChengCheng, don’t cry on me now or Shijie will think I hit you again.” Wei Ying held his sibling close. “I’m sorry I’m putting you all through this…”

Jiang-Cheng swatted at him. “Don’t you dare Wuxian!” He growled. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for something beyond your control.”

“Alright, alright. Now since you’re so worried about me, can I get a piggyback ride? Pretty please?”

Jiang-Cheng huffed. “Just this once, and it’s only because you’re pregnant. Once my nephew or niece comes I’m only going to carry them.”

“A-Cheng, how mean!” Wei Ying laughed as his brother cracked a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone:) Here's a new chapter for you!  
> Also, sorry if it feels like I'm dragging this part on for too long... I'm still trying to figure out the direction of my main plot (as well as how some other side plots will tie in) and it's taking me a little longer than I expected. I'll try my best to quickly start moving forward in terms of plot and all.   
> Once again, a big thank you to those of you reading this, leaving comments/kudos etc. I really, really appreciate it!

“Ah it’s good to be home.” Wei Ying sighed in content as he opened the doors to the clinic. He waved cheerily to Wen Ning.

“W-Wei-Ge, you’re back!” The young assistant greeted them with a polite bow. “Master Lan. I hope your journey went smoothly?”

“Mn.”

“Oh, by the way, Jiejie said she’d drop by later with some snacks. I also made something for the both of you.” Wen Ning shyly gestured for them to follow him.

“Why Wen Ning, this is wonderful!” Wei Ying exclaimed as he looked at the small pen Wen Ning had created. He pulled the blushing man into a hug. “Thank you!”

“Mn, thank you Wen Ning.”

“I-I heard the both of you talking about wanting to get some rabbits as pets but that you didn’t have place to keep them, so I took the liberty of making this.” Wen Ning explained.

“This is awesome! Wen Ning, you’re the best!”

“Qing-jieee!” Wei Ying nearly knocked over Wen Qing as he hugged her. “I missed you!”

“Get off me idiot! I didn’t miss you at all.” Wei Ying pouted at her words.

“Hmmph, I know you did. Who won’t miss this?” He posed ridiculously.

“Any sane person wouldn’t miss your chaotic presence. Ah Lan Wangji, it’s good to see you.”

“Likewise. How is the Wen Sect faring?”

“Ah, I’m still having trouble weeding out the last of Wen Ruohan’s supporters, but most of them are gone so it’s relatively more peaceful now.”

“Should you require any assistance, Gusu Lan would be happy to help.”

Wen Qing bowed. “I greatly appreciate that. Sect Leader Lan and Grandmaster Qiren helped me and my brother a lot during the Sunshot Campaign, as well as that idiot over there.” She looked over at where her brother and Wei Ying were admiring the lotuses that had bloomed. “Don’t tell him this, but he’s like another brother to me.”

“I won’t.” Lan Zhan paused. “He cares for you the same way.”

Wen Qing smiled slightly. “Enough talk about heavy issues of the past; I brought some delicacies from Hubei to enjoy.”

Lan Zhan nodded as they made their way over to a pavilion in the garden of their home.

“Qing-jie, Lan Zhan and I have something to ask of you.” Wei Ying grasped his husband’s hand as he smiled. Wen Qing nodded for him to continue as she sipped her tea, raising an eyebrow as the couple stood to bow to her. “Would you do the honour of being our child’s godmother?” The female Sect Leader nearly choked on her tea.

“You want what?”

“Mn, we’re expecting a child soon. Wei Ying is two months along, nearly three.” Lan Zhan smiled adoringly at his husband, who returned it with one equally as loving. Wen Qing gaped at them.

“W-Why me?”

“Isn’t it obvious? This way my baby will have ties to all five of the biggest Sects! Lanling because of Shijie, Yunmeng, Gusu, and the Nie Sect because Huaisang is my best friend! Once you accept we’ll have the Wen too!” Wei Ying joked with an impish grin, ducking when Wen Qing inevitably threw a rice cake at him. Wen Ning stifled a giggle while Lan Zhan refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Ai, but seriously Qing-jie, Lan Zhan and I agreed that you should be one—Lan Chi is the other by the way—because… well, just because. Will you accept, pretty please?” He gave her puppy eyes.

“Of course I will you brat. I’m honoured Lan Wangji. Thank you.” The rest of them pretended not to notice the tear she quickly wiped away. “Now eat up you idiot, and don’t even think of touching the liquor bottle or I will kill you!”

“Qing-jie!” Wei Ying whined as the rest of the party burst out laughing.

“How’s it going boss?” Xue Yang chuckled as he wiped off his knife. The lone figure in the shadows sounded terse as he spoke.

“I want you to delay our plans by a year.”

“What? Why?” Xue Yang straightened up from where he was casually leaning against the wall.

“Something has come up. I’ll pay you double if you wait.”

Xue Yang waited a moment before huffing out in frustrated acceptance. “Fine. Send me a message when it’s time.”

“Of course. And as way of compensation,” the figure held out a qiankun pouch, “here is a gift.”

“Xue Yang grinned when he smelled candy, his razor-sharp canines on full display. “Why thank you. Now, I’ve got some candies to eat so; until next time boss.” He vanished with a wink.

“Lan Zhan, I’m hungry!” Wei Ying complained as he plopped down on one of the chairs in the clinic. After five months of pregnancy he was starting to feel tired a little more than usual after walking or standing for too long. He caressed his round belly as his back enjoyed the new position.

“Mn, what do you want to eat?” Lan Zhan asked as he helped Wen Ning stock up some of the shelves with more herbs. So far, his husband hadn’t had any weird cravings (the merchants in the market had shared some horror stories about their wives’ pregnancies) which he was thankful for (no matter how much he loved Wei Ying, he didn’t think he could prepare lychees dipped in soy sauce with a straight face).

“Potatoes! More specifically, the ones Wen Ning fries. Please Wen Ning?”

“Of course, Wei-ge. Master Lan—”

“Mn, go. We’re almost done here anyways.” Wen Ning headed towards the kitchen.

Lan Zhan started to fill the shelves again, silently listening to his husband humming a song, when he heard a sharp inhale of breath before “Lan Zhan!”

“Wei Ying! What is it?” He hurriedly left the herbs and ran over to his lover. “Are you alright? Is it your chest? Should I get some medicine? I can—” His panicked ramblings were cut off when he saw the soft smile gracing the other’s lips. “What?”

Wei Ying cupped one of his cheeks in his hands and pecked his forehead. “Ah Lan Zhan, you’re so good to me.” Lan Zhan kissed him back.

“Anything for you.” They shared a small moment like that—staring into each other’s eyes—when Lan Zhan asked a question.

“Why did you shout out?” He was surprised by the soft look that took over his husband’s face; one that looked almost like the one Wei Ying always gave him, but slightly different.

“I felt our Xiao Baobei move.” It took a second for the words to sink in.

“Really?” Lan Zhan’s amber eyes shone like the moon. “Can I feel?” He gently rested a hand on Wei Ying’s belly as he kneeled in front of the other man.

Wei Ying pouted. “Sorry Lan Zhan, Lan Chi said that you’ll be able to feel it from the outside late into the sixth month or so. I wish you could though. It was so small; like the fluttering of a butterfly’s wings.” Wei Ying pecked the pout off his husband’s face. “Soon Lan-Er-Gege.”

“Mn. Wei Ying, we have to travel back to Gusu soon. Are you alright with closing the clinic for that long?” Lan Zhan knew his husband had worked hard to train in the healing arts for non-cultivators and cultivators alike, and that the clinic he had set up in Yiling was his pride and joy.

Wei Ying smiled widely. “Aiyo Lan Zhan, how many times will you ask? You and our baby always come first. Besides, Wen Ning will be here every week to check on things once in a while, right? I don’t mind my dear.”

“I know, but this is the first time you’ve left it for this long…”

“I’ve already prescribed medicine for all our regular patients for the time we’ll be gone, and also left a long list of basic remedies should anyone urgently need them for Wen Ning so that he can prescribe them if necessary. Now quit worrying so much Er-Gege!” Lan Zhan finally acquiesced, kissing his husband by way of apology for fussing so much. He just wanted his family to be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry for the late update... real life got in the way and I just lacked inspiration for a while, but I finally managed to pull it together and write this. Hope it's not too bad.   
> As always, thank you for reading!

“Shijie? Jiang-Cheng? What are you two doing here?” Wei Ying stopped short as he opened the door to find his siblings standing outside.

“Hi A-Xian! A-Zhan invited us to visit Gusu for a month.” Jiang-Yanli pulled her brother in for a hug.

“I still don’t get why you can’t have the baby in Yunmeng…” Jiang-Cheng grumbled. Clearly, he was still pissed that he hadn’t been able to convince his brother to stay in Yunmeng for the rest of the pregnancy.

“Haha Jiang-Cheng, don’t worry! Our next baby will definitely be born in Lotus Pier, right Lan Zhan?”

“Mn, if Wei Ying wishes.”

“How have you three been?”

“Ugh Shijie, how did you stand this for nine months? The baby keeps moving all the time and I always need to pee! Not to mention my back is killing me, though my darling Lan Zhan does give the best massages.” Wei Ying chattered with his sister. Jiang-Cheng retorted back.

“Now you know why mother always complained about you fidgeting? Your baby is just as bad as you.”

“Hey, I wasn’t that bad! Was I?” Jiang Yanli, having known the havoc pregnancy hormones wreaked on emotions was quick to diffuse that line of thought.

“Of course not A-Xian. A-Cheng was just joking.”

“Y-Yeah. You were the best disciple anyways.”

Wei Ying beamed at his brother. “Aww A-Cheng, you’re the best!” He yawned. “Aish, I’m so sleepy these days.” 

“Then go rest idiot! We’re not guests; you don’t need to play a good host. Go sleep now, I’m ordering you as your Sect Leader.” Jiang-Cheng tried hard to conceal his smile, but failed miserably.

Wei Ying laughed brightly. “Of course, Sect Leader Jiang.” He said as he bowed ridiculously with his large belly. He yawned once more. “See you all in—whenever I wake up.”

“Careful.” Lan Zhan steadied his spouse as they landed outside the gates of Gusu. Jiang-Cheng and Lan Zhan had agreed that using a teleportation talisman would be least detrimental to Wei Ying’s health—it was the only thing they had agreed on so far.

Wei Ying flashed his husband a grateful smile. “Thank you Lan Zhan. I was just a little dizzy.”

“Mn. Are you feeling alright? Do I need to call Lan Chi?”

“No, no. I think I should be fine with some rest. Shall we go home? Shijie and Jiang-Cheng are staying nearby right?”

“Mn, Xiongzhang assigned them quarters near the Hanshi. Not too far.”

“Great!” Wei Ying turned to his siblings. “Shall we go?”

Jiang Yanli smiled at her younger brother’s excitement. “Of course A-Xian.”

Jiang-Cheng hurriedly caught up with them as he had stayed behind to check their qiankun pouches. “You know, if you weren’t married to Lan Wangji I would have thought you were possessed for being excited to go to a place that boasts 3,000 rules.”

Wei Ying swatted at him. “Hey!”

“What? It’s true!” They bickered like that all the way to where Lan Xichen stood to greet them.

Wei Ying was having dinner with his entire family; the Jiangs and the Lans (including Lan Chi), as well as Wen Qing and Wen Ning who had decided to visit Gusu on some Sect business. The Hanshi was filled with the sound of laughter as everyone enjoyed a cup of tea. Wei Ying was currently laughing at a joke Wen Qing had made when he felt it. He stiffened, alerting his husband who he was leaning against.

“Wei Ying, what is it?” Wordlessly, the smaller man yanked his hand and placed over his belly. Worried, Lan Zhan opened his mouth to ask what the matter was, when he felt it as well. Eyes wide with wonder, he looked at his husband who had the same expression of joy painted over his face.

“Oi you two lovebirds! What’s going on?” Jiang-Cheng called out, diverting everyone’s attention towards the couple. Lan Zhan cleared his throat as he gazed at them all.

“The baby just kicked.” He announced. Beside him, Wei Ying squealed with delight.

Lan Qiren, who was seated next to his younger nephew, hesitantly put out a hand. “May I?” At Wei Ying’s enthusiastic nod, he swapped places with Lan Zhan, features softening as he felt the small but unmistakable push against his hand.

Next was Jiang Yanli. She giggled as she hugged her brother. “It’s so cute A-Xian!”

Lan Xichen and Jiang-Cheng took her place, face giddy with excitement. “Oh my god it’s so tiny!” Xichen exclaimed before hugging both his younger brothers. Wei Ying chuckled as his sibling secretly wiped away tears of joy.

The Wen siblings and Lan Chi were last, both godmothers cooing over the small kicks they felt. Wen Ning congratulated his friends, blushing furiously as Lan Zhan introduced him as “uncle Ning” to his child.

Wei Ying let out a pained cry as he doubled over, hand clutching a table nearby to steady himself as he swayed where he sat. He had been in the Library Pavilion, reading some books on childcare when a familiar ache in his chest decided to make itself known. He tried to stand up, only to come crashing back down with his hands wrapped protectively around his belly. Lan Zhan had left him in here to attend to some paperwork with his brother, so he was completely alone right now.

“H-Help!” He cried out, hoping someone would hear his cries and come inside. However, it was the time when all the disciples were having their classes, and his husband would not be back for at least another hour having left merely ten minutes ago.

“HELP!” He tried his luck again, crying out once more as the pain increased. He curled up on the floor, desperately praying for someone—anyone to come save him. He didn’t want to lose his baby like this. He wouldn’t survive it. Lan Zhan wouldn’t—

“HEEELP!!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs with whatever remaining strength he had left. Gasping through the pain, he heard the sound of the doors slamming open, giving in to the darkness as he saw white-clad feet come into view. One last thought crossed his mind as he fell unconscious.

‘I’m sorry my child, Lan Zhan…” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!  
> I'm so glad I got back to my regular posting schedule (hope I can make this last haha), and I'm back with a new chapter for you all:)  
> Honestly, I almost didn't finish this chapter in time, but seeing all of your comments and responses gave me the motivation to keep going--so a big thanks to all of you!!!   
> Anyways, on with the chapter:)

Lan Xichen watched anxiously as his sibling paced around outside the healer’s pavilion. Their uncle had found Wei Ying unconscious in the library pavilion with blood dripping from his nose, body curled protectively around his unborn child. Right now, Xichen could see the multitude of expressions crossing over his brother’s face, the most prominent one being guilt.

“Wangji.” Their uncle finally joined them, having assisted in transporting his nephew-in-law. A few flecks of blood marred his pristine robes.

“Uncle.” The young Lan’s voice was thick with emotion. “How—is it bad?” He whispered.

Lan Qiren sighed. “We hope not. Though the child is fine, Wuxian is yet to wake. Lan Chi is optimistic though.”

Lan Zhan sank down heavily onto the seat next to his brother. “This is all my fault.” He muttered. His older sibling put a comforting arm around him.

“You didn’t know this would happen Wangji.”

“Listen to your Xiongzhang. No one is to be blamed for this matter.”

“I swore to protect them from harm… what if—what if something happens uncle? What if they—” He broke off, dissolving into sobs in his older brother’s arms. Xichen shared a worried glance with his uncle; they had never seen the youngest member of their family so nervous and pessimistic.

“Wangji, maybe you should get some rest as well. All this stress is not good for you. Xiao Ying and the baby need you to be strong for them.”

“Xichen is right. We’ll send for you if Wuxian wakes before you come back.”

“But—”

“Wangji, I’m ordering you as your Sect Leader. Go and sleep. I’ll take care of them.” Lan Xichen hated pulling rank like this, but he needed to sometimes to deal with his stubborn younger brother. With a silent nod, Lan Zhan walked towards the Jingshi, shoulders hunched as his family watched him go with concern.

Wei Ying’s return to consciousness wasn’t pleasant; his head felt like someone was pounding at his skull with a mallet, and fresh blood dripped down his nose. Lan Chi dabbed at his face with a damp cloth, humming as she noticed her patient was awake.

“Finally! How are you feeling?”

“Fine. My baby?” Wei Ying’s hands automatically flew up to check that the curve to his belly was still there.

“Perfectly healthy. It’s you I’m worried about Little Rabbit.”

“W-What happened?”

“Grandmaster Qiren found you in the library pavilion. Your pulse was highly erratic when you arrived here. It took us a while to stabilise you. Does your chest still hurt?”

“No.” He paused, looking around the room. “Where’s Lan Zhan?”

The healer bit her lip, debating on what to say. “Hanguang-jun is in self-imposed seclusion.”

“What!” Lan Chi winced at the force of her friend’s scream, helping him settle down as a wince crossed his face.

“Shh, calm down. Stress isn’t good for you nor the baby at this point.”

“W-Why…” Wei Ying panted through the panic coiling inside him. “Why?”

“He felt guilty for leaving you alone. Zewu-jun says he plans to come out after a month and a half when the baby is due.”

“No! I won’t allow it! T-Take me there!” Wei Ying struggled to get up, gasping for breath as Lan Chi rushed over to assist him.

“Wait Little Rabbit—” She recoiled at the glare she received. “I’m not stopping you. Just let me get Zewu-jun to help you to the Cold Springs Cave alright?” At the younger man’s nod, she summoned a nearby disciple to fetch the Sect Leader.

“Xiao Ying! How are you?”

“I’m fine. Take me to Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying commanded his brother-in-law. Lan Xichen shared a glance with Lan Chi before helping his brother’s husband up from the bed.

“Lean on me. Head Healer Chi, could you please carry his coat?”

As they slowly made their way towards the Cold Springs Cave, Wei Ying started crying—alarming the other two people with him.

“Xiao Ying, what is it? Are you in pain?”

“N-No… I caused this; if I wasn’t sick, then Lan Zhan wouldn’t have gone into seclusion and thi situation would have never happened.”

Lan Chi intervened. “It’s not your fault that you are not well Little Rabbit.”

“Head Healer Chi is right. Besides, Wangji shouldn’t have left you and your child alone when you need his support. Don’t cry Xiao Ying.”

“O-Okay Xichen-Ge.”

“That’s my Didi. Come on now, put on your coat and we can go in.”

They entered the damp and chilly cave, with Wei Ying wrapped up fully in a thick fur coat to prevent himself from shivering and increasing his blood pressure. The saw a figure in white meditating across a small pond near them.

“LAN ZHAN!” Wei Ying yelled. Startled, the younger Lan brother stood up in a flash.

“Wei Ying?” He ran over to where they were, anxiously checking over his husband.

“Yes, me. What exactly are you doing here Lan Wangji?” The smaller man crossed his arms over his protruding bump.

Lan Zhan hung his head, biting at his lower lip. “Your life was in danger because of me. I needed time to reflect on my actions.”

“What actions? Leaving me alone when I asked you to? Helping Dada with his extra work so that he wouldn’t pass out from fatigue? Are these the actions you feel guilty for?”

Lan Zhan looked up, eyes widening as he saw how upset his lover was. “If it weren’t for me leaving you this never would have happened.”

“No, this never would have happened if I wasn’t sick. So clearly, I am the one at fault.” Turning to Lan Xichen, Wei Ying bowed as much as he could. “Xichen-Ge, this whole thing is my responsibility. Please punish me as you see fit.”

Lan Zhan grabbed his partner’s arm. “Wei Ying, no!” His husband shrugged his hand off.

“No Lan Zhan, I’m not budging on this. If you can blame yourself for an unhappy coincidence then I can too.”

Trembling, the younger Lan pulled his husband in for a hug, sobbing into the smaller man’s neck. Lan Xichen and Lan Chi quietly slipped away to give the couple some privacy.

“Silly Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying chuckled as he ran a hand through the other’s hair. “You’re such a fuddy-duddy. My fuddy-duddy. I love you Lan Zhan.”

“I-I love you too.” The taller man whispered. “I’m sorry Wei Ying.”

“Didn’t you say that there is no need for ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry’ between us? Don’t worry about it Lan Zhan. The past is in the past.”

“Mn.” They shared a small kiss.

“Aiya, stop kicking Baobei, you’re A-Die is back now.” Wei Ying laughed as he rubbed his tummy. Lan Zhan placed a large hand over his.

“Mn, I’m back Xiao Baobei.”

Lan Qiren sighed in relief as he approached them outside the Jingshi before twisting his nephew’s ear.

“Uncle!” Xichen’s cry was half amusement and half surprise as he saw what was happening. Lan Zhan simply bowed to his uncle in that pose, not even twitching as his ear got pulled on even more. Wei Ying started giggling.

“Is this how I raised you Lan Wangji?! How dare you leave my nephew-in-law and grand-nephew alone and go into seclusion! I thought I taught you better than that!”

“This one apologises for his behaviour Uncle.”

“Hmmph! Don’t do that again next time. Go and take rest now with Wuxian and come see me tomorrow after breakfast. I have a task for you.” Lan Qiren gently let go of the ear he was holding, sending a small stream of spiritual energy to reduce the redness of it. He walked away after nodding briefly at all of them.

“Haha Lan Zhan, I didn’t know uncle-in-law could sound so stern when he was worried! I thought he was really mad at first.”

“Mn, he has always been like that. Dada and I used to hate it at first, but then we slowly realised what he was really feeling. He made us into the men we are today.”

“Wangji’s right. Though I must say Didi, I haven’t seen him punish you like that since we were children.” Lan Xichen chuckled. Wei Ying started laughing.

“Really? Lan Zhan used to get punished? I thought he was the model student?”

Xichen shook his head fondly. “That was later. I remember a time he saw a little girl out in the streets with flowers in her hair—mmph!” He was cut off by his sibling placing the silencing spell, ears a fierce red.

“Dada!” Lan Zhan chased after his brother on the paths of Gusu, the latter cackling soundlessly as he evaded the hands reaching out for him. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little radish is on his way!  
> (I hope you don't kill me for this... I promise both Wei Ying and the baby will be safe)

“Why do you look so worried Little Turtle? Is something wrong?” Wei Ying sounded tense as his friend examined him using some spiritual energy.

“Hm? Oh, nothing…” Lan Chi probed some more, frowning slightly as she did so.

“It’s not nothing, I can tell. What is it?”

Lan Chi sighed as she helped her patient get dressed (Lan Xichen had specially commissioned robes for his brother-in-law that would fit around his massive bump). “There’s a slight complication.”

“W-What?” Wei Ying felt terror wash over him.

“Slight, Little Rabbit, slight. Breathe.” Lan Chi rubbed his back reassuringly. “The baby hasn’t turned downward.” She explained.

“Meaning?”

“Usually during the last month of a pregnancy, the baby turns so that it’s head facing downwards. However, there’s still time for it to happen so don’t stress about it too much. I’ll do another check soon.”

“Ok Little Swallow. Thank you.” 

As the days progressed, Wei Ying was put on strict bed-rest during the last month of his pregnancy, which surprisingly drew little complaints from the man. How could he when all he wanted to do was rest his back and take multiple short naps in the day? It did help that Lan Zhan never left his side, having been excused from his duties by his brother and uncle.

The only time Lan Zhan went out was to work on his uncle’s so-called punishment, later revealed in the form of a little wooden crib for the soon-to-be born future Lan Sect Heir. Wei Ying had cried tears of joy when he had seen it, and showered his husband with praises the whole day.

As the time of the expected due date approached, the Jiang siblings as well as Jiang Yanli’s husband and son and the Wen siblings arrived back in Gusu. Wei Ying and Lan Zhan were overjoyed to be able to spend this occasion with family and friends.

One night, as he slept with his husband’s arm wrapped protectively around their unborn child, Wei Ying was woken by a wet feeling spreading between his legs. Luckily, Lan Chi had lectured him extensively about this.

“Lan Zhan!” He whispered urgently. His partner slept on, his Sect rules embedded deeply into him. Smiling, Wei Ying tickled his husband’s nose.

“W-Wei Ying?” Lan Zhan blinked blearily at him, curious as to why his lover was waking him at this hour.

“Lan Zhan! I think the baby is coming.” Wei Ying grinned, but it dropped slightly as he felt a small contraction.

Amber eyes widened as the young Lan stood up abruptly. “Now?!”

“Yes, now Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying watched his husband panic internally for a full minute before calling out to him. “Lan-Er-Gege!” That snapped the other out of his reverie. 

“Wei Ying, I’m not ready—what if I drop it? What if it hates me?”

Wei Ying huffed out a laugh. “Our Xiao Baobei won’t hate you Lan Zhan! Besides, you’ve read more books than me on how to care for a baby. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

Lan Zhan nodded, determination on his face as he pressed a chaste kiss to his husband’s lips. “I love you. I’ll go send for Lan Chi alright? I’ll be right back.” His words were met with a loving smile.

“Love you too Lan Zhan. Go now, I’m sure I can wait another minute.” To be honest he was terrified of being left alone right now, but he knew his husband would be back in the time promised.

“AAAHHH!” Wei Ying screamed as he felt pain pulse through him. Giving birth was not fun, he decided. Meanwhile, one of Lan Chi’s assistants was rushing about, gathering warm water and a large stack of towels.

“L-Lan Chi… it hurts—AAHH!” The Head Healer scanned him, gasping a little.

“Shit… the baby hasn’t turned.” She exclaimed. She cursed herself for not checking this sooner, though her next check-up with Wei Ying hadn’t been until tomorrow.

“W-What?!” Wei Ying’s position wasn’t helped by the fact that his husband had been made to wait outside with his family.

“Calm down Little Rabbit and focus on pushing alright? Everything will be fine, I promise.” Lan Chi soothed him as her friend winced when the next contraction came.

“Come on, push!”

“Ah, AH! I can’t!” Wei Ying sobbed. “It hurts!” He wailed. His insides felt like they were being split open.

“You can do it! Think of your baby Little Rabbit! PUSH!”

“L-Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying cried out. Biting her lip, the Head Healer contemplated allowing her friend’s husband into the room. Her patient’s situation was delicate, and they needed to keep him as least stressed out as possible.

Meanwhile, Lan Zhan paced frantically outside the Jingshi as his husband’s muffled screams could be heard. He fumed internally at not being able to be with his partner right now. Why did the healers kick him out now of all times?!

Sensing his brother’s worry, Lan Xichen reached out to comfort him. “It’s natural for the father to be made to wait outside Wangji. The healers need space to work.”

“Mn.” He gritted out, not trusting himself to remain civil at the moment. Luckily his brother understood him, patting his back in reassurance.

“Don’t worry A-Zhan, I’m sure they both will be fine.” Jiang Yanli spoke up from where she sat with a sleeping Jin Ling in her arms. Lan Zhan simply nodded at his sister-in-law.

They were interrupted by Lan Chi throwing the door to the Jingshi open. “Hanguang-jun, follow me please.”

Lan Zhan shared a look with everyone else. Sensing their worry, the healer shook her head. “Neither he nor the baby are in danger, but he’s getting stressed out which might not bode well for a smooth delivery.”

That did it for Lan Zhan. Handing Bichen to his uncle, he went inside after the Head Healer.

Inside, Wei Ying was weakly trying his best to push. He smiled a little when his husband grasped his hand.

“L-Lan Zhan—aah!”

“Mn I’m here. Be strong Wei Ying. You can do this.”

“H-Hurts so much Lan Zhan.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“N-Not your f-fault.” Wei Ying squeezed the other’s hand tightly as another contraction hit him.

Another hour passed by in this fashion, with Wei Ying getting weaker by the minute. Lan Zhan did his best to keep his husband awake, hoping their child would come out soon.

“Come on, push my love. You can do it. Just a little bit more.”

“C-Can’t…” Wei Ying’s blinks were getting slower and slower. “L-Lan Zhan… remember—remember your promise…” He went slack in the Lan’s arms.

“Wei Ying?! Lan Chi!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't hate me for another cliffhanger, sorry!  
> (All will end well don't worry)
> 
> Warning: mentions of blood  
> (Also, I hope you don't mind that I used CPR... my knowledge of ancient Chinese medicine is really limited sorry!)

“Fuck!” Lan Chi swore.

“What do we do?!” Lan Zhan was nearly frantic with panic.

“Ming, transfer your spiritual energy to him. SLOWLY. Call for me if anything changes.”

“We’re leaving him here?” Lan Zhan didn’t want to leave his lover alone.

“The energy transfer will keep their both his and the baby’s condition stable. We don’t have time to lose.” Saying so, the Head Healer left, leaving the panicking Lan no choice but to follow.

“Wangji?” Lan Xichen was by his brother’s side in an instant, lending him support. Lan Zhan leaned gratefully into the embrace of his sibling. 

“Head Healer Chi, is A-Xian…” Jiang Yanli clutched her son tighter to her chest for comfort.

“Maiden Jiang, I’m afraid I have some rather… disturbing news.” Lan Chi hesitated, hating herself for the words she was about to say.

“What is it? What’s wrong with my brother?” Jiang-Cheng was stopped from questioning the healer further by Wen Qing’s hand on his arm.

“Little Rabbit fell unconscious. I have to take out the baby out a different way.” Lan Zhan tightly squeezed his brother’s arm to keep himself from collapsing; his worst fears were coming true.

“Then why don’t you?” Jin Zixuan asked innocently. He was also worried for his brother-in-law and the baby.

Lan Chi sighed, preparing herself for the fallout her words were sure to bring. “He’s lost too much blood at this point. If we go through with this there’s a chance… there’s a chance Little Rabbit might die.”

Silence reigned in the group for a few seconds before Lan Zhan let out a horrible cry. “No! No, no… NO! I-I cannot—Wei Ying…” He gasped for breath, held upright by his brother and uncle by this point.

“No… A-Xian…” Tears fell from Jiang-Yanli’s eyes. Jiang-Cheng’s fist meanwhile, had coiled around Zidian. Wen Ning sought out comfort in his sister’s arms. Lan Chi watched them all with a sad look.

“What is the possibility that it might not succeed?” Lan Qiren asked gruffly as he hugged his younger nephew. Lan Zhan shook slightly in his arms.

“At this point it’s 50 to 50. I hate to have to break this to you, but either it’s this or we let the baby die.” She explained softly, feeling her own heart break at the thought that either one of those situations could happen. “We need to make a decision quickly.”

“Wei Ying…” Lan Zhan was torn as he remembered the promise he had made to his husband.

“Hanguang-jun, I know this must be difficult, but it’s up to you as Wuxian’s husband. Please decide.”

Lan Zhan froze as he contemplated his decisions. He felt Jiang-Cheng pat his back, the first time the younger man had ever comforted him.

“Whatever you decide, we’ll be with you. My brother trusts you, so don’t let him down.”

“A-Cheng is right. We’re with you A-Zhan.”

“Everything will be fine Wangji.”

Overwhelmed by the support, Lan Zhan felt fresh tears snaking down his face. He turned to face Lan Chi.

“Do it.” He whispered. The Head Healer nodded grimly as she bowed to him.

“I will do my best to keep them both safe. Sect Leader Wen, you have some training in the healing arts, don’t you?”

Wen Qing nodded. “I do.”

“Good, I’m going to need an extra set of hands. Hanguang-jun, I won’t say you can’t come, but you must keep calm regardless of how serious the situation looks.”

Lan Zhan shook his head. “I won’t be a distraction.”

“Good.” She bowed to everyone else. “I know you all are Little Rabbit’s family and love him a lot. I thank you for trusting me with this.”

Jiang Yanli drew the other woman in for a hug. “You’re his family too. There isn’t anyone I would trust more to take care my brother and his child. Now go and save them.”

Lan Zhan tried not to rush forward at the amount of that blood that gushed out from the incision Lan Chi had made on his husband’s stomach, remembering the warning the healer had given him. He was reassured by the lack of reaction from Wen Qing who was monitoring Wei Ying’s pulse.

He closed his eyes in a silent prayer, hoping that his family would be fine when he heard it; the sound of a baby crying. Eyes flying open, He watched as Lan Chi walked towards him with a small bundle in her arms, wrapped in the swaddling blanket she had bought for her godchild.

“It’s a—it’s a boy Hanguang-jun.” She carefully handed him the baby—his son! —so that he could cradle him in his arms. Lan Zhan was worried he would drop his child for a moment before the Head Healer chuckled, adjusting his pose so that he could clearly see his son’s face for the first time. Lan Zhan felt his heart pound with excitement.

“So beautiful…” He murmured. He gazed lovingly at the tiny sleeping bundle in his arms.

“Yes he is. Congratulations Hanguang-jun.”

The moment was interrupted by a loud cry of “Lan Chi!” Lan Zhan’s head snapped up as he heard Wen Qing’s voice. The sect Leader was desperately helping the assistant Ming to revive her friend. “Lan Chi! His heart stopped!”

Lan Zhan felt his own heart stop in response as he watched the Head Healer join the other two at Wei Ying’s bedside. His husband was as white as a sheet, while the bandages around his middle were rapidly being soaked in blood. The people surrounding him were a blur as they worked fast to try and save him. 

“He’s losing too much blood! Ming, more bandages! Press them to his side!” Lan Chi yelled out in between chest compressions as Wen Qing gave her friend breaths every time the other woman stopped. The Wen Sect Leader was pressing into her best friend’s wrist in hopes of finding a pulse.

Lan Zhan felt faint as he watched his husband, his love, his life lay dying in front of him. He looked down at their child.

‘Please let him be alright. I need him. We need him.’ He prayed. As if sensing his A-Die’s distress, the little baby made a soft noise in his sleep, causing his father to bounce him gently.

“Your Baba will be alright Baobei, he’ll come back to us.” He just hoped he was right.

Lan Zhan opened the doors to the Jingshi softly, careful not to jostle the precious bundle in his arms too much. His brother was the first to spot him.

“Wangji!” Lan Xichen excitedly rushed over towards his sibling, eager to meet his new niece or nephew. The others not far behind him. A few steps away, he stopped in his tracks, shocked by the sight before him. He stopped Jiang Wanyin from going closer as the other realized a little too late that the tear tracks on his brother-in-law’s face weren’t of joy but of sadness. Lan Qiren was the first to break the silence.

“Xiao Zhan?” He used the old nickname, something he hadn’t called the young man since his nephews were children. He slowly approached his younger nephew, afraid of what had happened to elicit such a reaction. Could it be…?

“Uncle…I-I—” Lan Zhan sobbed as he fell into his uncle’s soothing embrace, crying his heart out. He felt his uncle lower them to the ground as his legs shook.

“Xiao Zhan, what is it? Is it the baby?”

“N-No.”

“Is it Wuxian?” His nephew’s answering nod against his chest was enough.

“Is he…” He had no idea of how to phrase his next question. “Is he dead?”

Lan Zhan’s trembling increased. “Don’t know.” He finally spoke. Lan Qiren pulled him closer, careful not to squish what he now realised was his great-nephew. He sighed heavily as he rubbed Lan Zhan’s back, hoping that they would get through this as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Before you read, I just wanted to add that I did take some creative liberties with Chinese traditions and customs (I drew influence from my own background a little as well), and also since the setting of the original work was a little vague and it's also a fictional(?) setting I hope anyone isn't offended by the way I wrote some things. It's not a main part, but I just wanted to put this out there. Hope you enjoy this!

“Wangji, it’s inauspicious if the baby goes without a name for so long. We cannot do the soul-calming ceremony until he has a courtesy name.” Xichen spoke softly to his brother as he cradled his nephew. The baby had fallen asleep after crying for a long time. Lan Zhan looked up from where he was sitting with red-rimmed eyes.

“I can’t Dada… I can’t… Wei Ying was supposed to name our child with me and now he—” He started crying softly. Cursing himself, Lan Xichen gently set down the baby he was carrying in his crib before hugging his brother.

“I’m sorry Wangji, I didn’t know—”

“Not Dada’s fault.” Xichen looked at where his brother-in-law lay sleeping peacefully. After his heart had stopped for a terrifying minute, Lan Chi and the other two had managed to get it pumping again, but whether the shock was too much for Wei Ying’s body, he had slipped into a coma. It had been thirteen days, and everyone’s hope was slowly diminishing.

“Come here A-Zhan.” The older Lan hugged his sibling. “He’ll be fine. After all he has you and a beautiful baby boy to live for, doesn’t he?”

“M-Mn.”

Wei Ying could hear somebody speaking nearby, as well as what seemed to be like… crying? Everything sounded distorted, like the time Jiang-Cheng was yelling for him as he hid in one of the many lakes dotting Yunmeng. And when had his eyelids gotten so heavy?

With effort, he managed to slowly open his eyes, blinking against the harsh glare of sunlight streaming in through a window. He could make out the features of his brother nearby.

“A-A…” His voice was hoarse from disuse. “A-Cheng?” He managed to croak out. Jiang-Cheng turned to look at him so fast that Wei Ying felt his own neck twinge in sympathy.

“W-Wuxian!” He yelled, making the older man wince. “Hold on, I’m getting Lan Chi.” Wei Ying had no time to react before his brother rushed away.

“Wei Ying?” He was greeted by the sight of his husband kneeling beside him, a pale blue bundle of blankets in his arms. It seemed like the crying sound was coming from it. Nonetheless, Wei Ying smiled at his love.

“Hello Lan-Er-Gege. What have you got there?” Lan Zhan frowned minutely.

“You don’t remember?”

“Remember what?”

“Our child…” It was only then that Wei Ying realised that his tummy was completely flat.

“Where is it? Where’s my baby?! Lan Zhan, tell me I didn’t lose—” He was stopped from spiralling into full-blown panic by a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Wei Ying didn’t lose the baby. Both of you made it out fine.”

Something clicked in the other’s brain then, and he figured that the bundle Lan Zhan was carrying was actually their child. “Is that—is that our Baobei?” He asked, breathless with wonder. Lan Zhan nodded and showed him the face of their child, who was fussing about in his blankets. Wei Ying’s heart stopped for a moment as he took in his baby’s face.

“Dragons—” he noticed the symbols embroidered on the blankets. “A—A boy? We have a son?” He looked up at his partner for confirmation. Lan Zhan nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his husband’s cheek.

“Can I hold him?” He asked, shifting so that he was more upright. Lan Zhan bit his lip, but finally gave in to his husband’s pout as he handed over the whining baby.

As if by magic, the tiny child stopped crying as he was placed in the arms of his Baba. Wei Ying looked up with a teary grin.

“Ah Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, look how beautiful our son is!” He squealed. The taller man was overjoyed to see his family finally together, safe and sound.

“Mn. He has your looks.”

“Nonsense! He has your beauty. Look! He even has your pretty golden eyes like I hoped for!” Wei Ying couldn’t stop smiling as he gently bopped a tiny nose.

“Little Rabbit!” Lan Chi ran over to her friend, stopping beside Lan Zhan as she watched Wei Ying hold his son. “You’re awake!”

“Haha I finally am! Wait that reminds me; how long was I sleeping for? You all look so tired.”

Lan Chi snorted. “Thanks, I feel more exhausted now.” She shared a look with the man standing next to her. “You were in a coma for sixteen days.”

Wei Ying gaped at her. “W-What?!” Lan Zhan rescued his son as he noticed his husband’s arms were beginning to shake. He settled down next to the other and reached out to cup his cheek.

“Your… Your heart stopped for a while. We thought—” He cut off.

“We thought you might not make it.” Lan Chi finished for him.

Wei Ying reached over and threw his arms around his husband. “I’m sorry Lan Zhan. I’m here now.” He whispered.

“Mn.”

“Well apart from some weight loss—which is natural—you seem to be fine. But I suggest you take it easy for the next few days until you fully recover. I’ll give you three some time alone.” Lan Chi gently patted her godson’s head before leaving. Wei Ying leaned against his husband, tracing the features of his baby lightly with a finger.

“This is the first time he’s sleeping peacefully.” Lan Zhan murmured.

“Mhm?”

“He kept fussing, whining, or crying while you were… He wouldn’t sleep or drink milk until I carried or rocked him for hours.” He explained.

“Poor Lan Zhan. Xiao Baobei, don’t trouble your a-Die anymore alright? Speaking of Lan Zhan, did you name him? And what about feeding him? Is it okay if he drinks fresh milk?”

“Wei Ying calm.” Lan Zhan smiled slightly at his husband’s characteristic chaotic thought process. “Children of spirits have stronger digestive systems than human children. Uncle is procuring only the best goat’s milk for his great-nephew.”

“Oh.” Wei Ying relaxed, only to perk up once more. “What about his name? He has been through the soul-calming rituals, right?”

Lan Zhan looked away, his head hung low. “No.”

“No? Why?”

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t name him until you woke up. Didn’t want to.”

“Oh Lan Zhan…” Wei Ying sighed as he brushed away a tear on the other’s cheek. “I’m here now, so let’s name him together okay? Just like we thought we’d do.”

“You’re not angry?”

“How can I be when you’re so sad? Trust me Lan-Er-Gege, I’m not mad at you. I love you—both of you. Now come, how about Xiong for a name?”

“Our son will not be named ‘Inauspicious’ Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan deadpanned as his husband started giggling.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> Sorry for the slightly late posting... math class got in the way haha  
> Anyways, a side note here: Xiao Xingchen and Cangse Sanren are the children of Baoshan Sanren in this fic, and also Baoshan Sanren is the Empress of the Heavenly Realm (this will be expanded on a little bit later into this story hopefully) so I hope you don't mind :)  
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, etc. It really means a lot to me! Enjoy!

Jiang-Cheng groaned miserably as A-Yuan started crying the moment he was placed into his uncle’s arms after being carried by Jin Zixuan.

“Come on now kid, don’t do this to me.” He glared angrily at his brother-in-law who was looking way too smug.

“Knock it off Peacock!” He growled. Zixuan simply hid behind his wife, the coward.

Wei Ying chuckled as he took his son from his sibling, cooing softly at the small gurgling noises now coming from the child. Jiang-Cheng looked betrayed.

“Why does he do this to me?! Traitor!” He wailed petulantly. “I’m your Shushu kid, not him!”

“Aiya A-Cheng, how many times have I told you to stop scowling? That’s why my Xiao Baobei keeps crying.” Wei Ying teased. He was looking much healthier, though his face was still a little pale from being indoors. Lan Chi hadn’t cleared him to go outside yet.

“Hmph! You must have been teaching him to betray me like this!” Wei Ying and Jiang Yanli giggled at their younger brother’s antics.

Lan Zhan and Lan Xichen entered the Jingshi, having brought lunch for everyone. Lan Zhan immediately gravitated towards his family.

“Wei Ying, you should be resting more. Lan Chi told you not to stand for too long.” He chided gently. Wei Ying smiled at his husband’s blatant concern.

“I know Lan Zhan; you don’t have to worry so much about me.” He murmured gently, kissing the other man’s cheek. Nevertheless, he took a seat.

“I will always worry about you and A-Yuan.”

“Xiao Ying,” Xichen sat down next to his brother-in-law, “how about I take A-Yuan while you eat?”

“I know you just want to hold him Xichen-Ge.” Wei Ying grinned, having deduced the older man’s intentions correctly. Lan Xichen looked slightly embarrassed.

“I worry about you too—but I won’t deny that I want to hold my nephew all the time. He’s so cute!” The Sect Leader smiled as well, holding out his arms to carry the baby. Wei Ying started handing his son over to his brother-in-law, but had to take the child back into his arms. Lan Xichen looked like he had been half-expecting this as A-Yuan started crying.

“Aiyo…” Wei Ying mumbled as the baby started fussing when he felt himself changing positions. “Shh, shh, you’re still with Baba.” He bounced the child gently up and down, leaning tiredly against his husband.

“I’ve never seen a child so attached to its parents. Even A-Ling wasn’t that clingy as a baby.” Jin Zixuan remarked.

“That’s because my baby boy loves his Baba and A-Die very much!” Wei Ying proudly declared. In his arms, A-Yuan gurgled as if agreeing with him.

“That he does Xiao Ying, that he does.”

“A-Chen, A-Lan.” Baoshan Sanren smiled as her son and son-in-law bowed to her.

“Mother.”

“Mother-in-law.”

“Come, come, no need for courtesies now. Thankfully court has ended for the day.” She gestured for them to sit. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you two.”

“Sorry mother.”

“Ai A-Chen, I’m not disappointed in you. Rather, I’m proud of you and A-Lan for upholding justice and protecting those who need to be protected. Now come, tell me how you’ve been.”

“Well, I have good news. The Great Five Sects have been through changes none anticipated; Wen Ruohan was killed in the Sunshot Campaign that happened two years ago. Jiejie’s killer is dead mother, she can rest in peace now.” Xiao Xingchen informed with tears in his eyes. His husband put a comforting arm around his waist.

Baoshan Sanren’s eyes filled as well. “That’s—that’s wonderful news A-Chen.” She hugged her youngest, comforting him. They had both been devastated when news of Cangse Sanren’s death had reached them. The older lady more so as the last words she had spoken to her daughter had been in anger and spite.

Once he had calmed down, Xiao Xingchen spoke up again, squeezing his mother’s hand gently. “What’s more, I think I found him mother—my nephew. He’s alive.”

Baoshan Sanren’s eyes grew wide with wonder. “My grandson, he’s alive?”

Song Lan nodded this time. “Yes mother-in-law. At least, it looks like that. We’re not completely sure yet.”

The Empress frowned. “What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t seem to have an immortal’s golden core. He couldn’t even sense that we were immortals either.”

“Hmm that’s odd. Are you sure he’s the one?”

“Lan-er confirmed his eye colour for me. Also, his laugh was just like Jiejie’s. I—something just tells me it’s him mother.” 

“And I trust your instinct A-Chen, especially when it comes to your sister. Perhaps…” She trailed off.

“Perhaps what?”

“I need to confirm something. Wait for a few minutes.” She disappeared into the large library her palace boasted. Xiao Xingchen placed his hand in his husband’s, both men wondering what it could be. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Sorry for posting so late today. I have my mid-terms going on right now, but I felt bad about not sticking to my schedule so here we are. Today's chapter is much shorter than my usual length (sorry!) as I didn't have time to write beforehand, but hopefully you still enjoy it:)   
> As always, thank you for your wonderful comments, leaving kudos, etc. Enjoy :D

Wei Ying groaned slightly as he heard A-Yuan crying. Normally he would be the first one to get to his son (beating Lan Zhan by mere seconds), but he had been feeling under the weather for the past couple of days.

“I’ll get him.” Lan Zhan assured his husband, tucking him in more securely.

“Mhm, thank you Lan Zhan. Sorry about this.”

“No need.” The taller man reprimanded lightly as he picked up his six-month-old son. A-Yuan quieted down as he was rocked by his A-Die.

“Ugh, I hate not being able to get up. Little Swallow said I would be weak, but this is too long! I feel like an invalid.”

“Your body needs time to heal. Pushing yourself will only delay your recovery.”

“My husband is so wise.” Wei Ying giggled. “Ah, A-Yuan is sucking on your forehead ribbon again.” He gently pried the white cloth out of the tiny fist. “You need to stop doing that young man, I know for a fact your great-uncle gifted you your own ribbon made of the finest silk for your 100-day ceremony.” Lan Qiren had spared no expense for the celebration, rivalling even the Jin Sect in preparations to the surprise of Wei Ying since he had expected the Lans to stick to their rule of “do not flaunt your wealth,” but he guessed being Sect Heir allowed for some exceptions.

“His tooth must be paining him.” Lan Zhan observed. A-Yuan had sprouted his first tooth a few days ago, and as a result he had been slightly crankier. He had also started sitting up unsupported, which never failed to make Wei Ying squeal with joy.

“I think so too. Lan Chi said she would get some teething toys for him from Caiyi today.”

“Mn.”

“Hanguang-jun?” A knock sounded from outside. “I have your breakfast.” Lan Zhan opened the door to reveal a new face at the door.

“Greetings Hanguang-jun.” The disciple bowed as respectfully as he could to the other man.

“Rise. Who are you? Where is my brother?” Usually Lan Xichen joined them for breakfast.

“Sect Leader Lan was called away on urgent business to the Nie Sect last night. He left you this letter.”

Odd. Xichen always had a word with him if he had to leave urgently no matter what.

“Does uncle know of this?”

“Yes. I’m afraid Grandmaster Lan was asked to accompany him as well. Before leaving they tasked me with personally delivering your meals.”

“Lan Zhan?” The younger Jade was distracted by his husband’s call. “Is that our breakfast? I’m hungry!” Sighing fondly, Lan Zhan took the proffered tray.

“You may leave now. I will see you at lunch time.” As the disciple bowed and walked away, he swore he heard the rustling of paper.

“Ah finally! I thought I was going to die of starvation.” Wei Ying exclaimed as he played with their son who was sitting in his crib. Wait, where’s Xichen-Ge?”

“He had to attend to an urgent matter in Qinghe Nie. Uncle went with him.”

“That’s weird. I thought Huaisang—” The smaller man slumped forward as he fell unconscious, slamming his head onto the table.

“Wei Ying! What—” The Lan fell forward as well, his hand outstretched towards his partner. Neither of them heard the cries of A-Yuan as two strange men entered his home. 


	21. Author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this...

Hi everyone!

I apologize for this unexpected author's note. 

Right now I am currently working on my college applications which are due by the end of this week as well as packing in-between as I'm moving to a new house by November, and frankly it's taking up most of my time, which means that I have almost no time to write this story right now. But please don't think I'm discontinuing this! After this week I should be back to my regular posting schedule hopefully so you only have to wait a week :)

Once again, I apologize to all of you who must have been expecting a new chapter--I really wanted to write one, but alas real life got in the way (sobs).

Thank you all so much for your understanding and patience, and I'll see you next week with a new chapter! 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back!  
> Thank you all so much for your support! Your comments got me through my applications:) I'm finally done with those (thank god) and should be able to get back to my regular posting schedule.  
> Thank you so much once again!   
> (Btw, please don't kill me for this chapter; I promise things will work out)

Wei Ying woke up with a gasp, startling Lan Xichen who was sitting nearby.

“Xiao Ying! How are you feeling?”

“Xichen-Ge, w-what happened?”

Lan Xichen pursed his lips, torn between telling the truth or stalling for a bit longer.

“You were drugged.” He finally admitted. “Uncle found you when you didn’t show up for your appointment with Lan Chi.”

Wei Ying gaped. “Drugged?!” He tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down gently by his brother-in-law. “What—” He remembered his husband bringing in their breakfast, taking a sip of…

“Lan Zhan! Xichen-Ge, Lan Zhan was drugged too! Is he alright? And A-Yuan—” He was stopped from panicking by Xichen’s soft squeeze of his arm.

“A-Yuan is just fine Xiao Ying.” He reassured the younger man. “Uncle is with him, he’s probably taking his nap right now. Lan Chi said you can get up in a few hours; you were given some rare poison, and it’s best if you lie down for a while especially since your immune system is still weak.”

Wei Ying frowned but nodded anyways, looking back to stare at the ceiling when he realized something.

“Xichen-Ge, you haven’t told me if Lan Zhan is alright or not.” He worried more when the older Lan froze, not having expected that reaction. “Xichen-Ge?”

“Ah…” Lan Xichen didn’t know what to say to the man opposite him. Wei Ying loved Wangji just as much as he did, and he was going to be devastated when he learned of his husband’s fate.

“Xichen-Ge, tell me what’s going on please. What happened to Lan Zhan? Is he sick? Can he be cured? Surely with his strong cultivation he must be fine. He’s immortal after all right?” Wei Ying’s worried ramblings were cut short by the sad gaze his brother-in-law gave him.

“Xichen-Ge…”

“Xiao Ying—” Lan Xichen opened his mouth to speak, but the words just wouldn’t come. “Wangji he—he’s been kidnapped…”

“WHAT?!” Wei Ying nearly succeeded in sitting upright this time, but he fell back with a groan as a wave of dizziness assaulted him.

“Xiao Ying! Careful.” Xichen helped the younger man lie back down. “I have sent out people to look for him, and sent messages to everyone we know to keep their ears and eyes open. We’ll find him soon Didi.”

Wei Ying nodded numbly, drawing his quilts tighter around himself. With a pang of sadness, he realized that they still smelt of the sandalwood scent his husband used.

Lan Xichen placed a comforting hand on his brother-in-law’s shoulder, hoping to abate his worry at least a little bit. “He’ll be fine Xiao Ying.” He hoped his words were true.

Lan Zhan tried not to groan as he woke up to a raging headache throbbing between his eyes. Whatever his kidnappers had used had been strong. Realizing that he was chained, he tried to shift into his snake form—only to be violently pushed back into human form by the runes carved onto his chains which glowed an eerie blue.

“Ah, ah, ah.” A voice tutted from the shadows. Lan Zhan felt his blood boil; how dare they try to poison him and his Wei Ying!

“No need to look so miffed my dear Hanguang-jun.” The voice spoke.

“Who are you? Show yourself!” He tried to shapeshift again, only to fail once more.

“Shapeshifting won’t work here Lan Wangji. Those runes are ancient; from the time of Biming Sanren. You won’t be able to break out of those chains so easily.”

“Who are you? What do you want?” Lan Zhan forced himself to calm. It wouldn’t do to instigate the man.

A tinkling laugh sounded through the air, light-hearted yet creepy at the same time. “Who I am is of no consequence. As for what I want—” the room was suddenly plunged into complete darkness as the mysterious figure approached Lan Zhan, “you will get to see it soon.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> Bit more angst in this one, but we have baby A-Yuan to make up for it haha   
> Hope you enjoy!

It had been a month since the kidnapping of Hanguang-jun form Cloud Recesses, and Wei Ying was running himself ragged between searching for his husband and caring for their child. One day, Lan Xichen had found him unconscious on the floor of the Jingshi, and after that he had been forced to take a step back and let the Gusu Lan Sect handle matters. That didn’t stop him from stressing out though.

“You need to take a break Little Rabbit. I understand you’re worried, but making yourself sick won’t help anyone.” Lan Chi chided gently as she measured her best friend’s pulse. Xichen had called her in again after realising that his brother-in-law was suffering from nosebleeds as well.

“I’m fine.” Wei Ying winced as he lightly rubbed over his chest.

“You are not, Xiao Ying.” Lan Xichen remarked from where he was playing with his nephew. “How is he?” He asked the healer.

“Malnourished and exhausted. I’m surprised your illness hasn’t cropped up.” She peered closely at him. “You’ve been taking those painkillers, haven’t you?”

Wei Ying looked away, ashamed. Lan Chi sighed in exasperation.

“Wei Wuxian! Are you stupid?! You could have easily overdosed! As a doctor yourself you should know what happens when you take too much of one medicine!” She glared furiously at him. “What on earth possessed you to do that?”

Wei Ying stayed silent, hugging his knees to his chest. “I needed to find Lan Zhan. I didn’t want something as minor as my pain or sickness getting in the way.”

“Minor? Minor?! Little Rabbit you—” Lan Chi’s tirade was interrupted by Lan Xichen’s hand on her shoulder.

“Let me talk to him.” Nodding, the healer went to see to her other patients.

“I’m sorry.” Wei Ying blurted out as soon as his brother-in-law sat in front of him. “I know it was reckless and impulsive, but I just miss him so much Xichen-Ge…” He choked on a sob. The older man rubbed his back in soothing circles as the younger man burst into tears.

“Oh Xiao Ying…” He exhaled softly. “I miss him too. And no one blames you for what you did; we’re all just worried about you Didi.”

“I-It’s already been a month! Apart from that one note saying ‘wait for our instructions’ we haven’t received anything else, and even with all the big Sects looking for clues we haven’t made any progress. Sometimes… sometimes I wonder if he’ll come back at all.”

Xichen pulled the smaller man in for a crushing hug, trying to give him all the strength and support he needed. Contrary to what others might think, he wasn’t angry with his brother-in-law for voicing such thoughts; rather, it showed how much despair the other was in to be thinking like that.

Wei Ying continued crying like that for a while, oblivious to his surroundings. It was only when he felt a persistent nudge at his leg that he looked down to see that A-Yuan had crawled over to him, demanding to be picked up.

“Ah, what is it my Baobei?” He gave a half-hearted smile at his son who simply gurgled and pawed at his face. “What—” He chuckled as the baby pawed more insistently at his face.

“He’s trying to wipe away your tears.” Xichen observed with a smile.

“My cute little son.” Wei Ying gave a teary laugh. “Alright Baobei, Baba won’t cry anymore.” He was rewarded with another gurgle from the young child. “We’ll find your A-Die soon, I promise.”

For a person kept under lock and key in ancient magical chains, Lan Zhan was being surprisingly well taken care of. Every morning at six, a masked servant would bring in some warm water and a change of robes. This was the only time his chains would shift to his wrist instead of his torso, allowing him to bathe and change before being pinned back to a chair nearby. The servant would then come back in, leave a tray of food, and wait until he was finished eating to clear away the utensils. An hour later, the chains would loosen slightly once more, letting him complete his daily regimen of exercise for two hours before pinning him down again while a different servant brought in lunch along with some books and texts to read afterwards. These were enough in number to keep him occupied until dinner, when again a different servant gave him his food. After his meal, the chains would pin him down to a bed in the room, exactly at nine in the evening. Lan Zhan would think of his family, worrying about them until he eventually fell asleep.

This routine was disrupted one day when the entire room was plunged into darkness after his lunch, preventing Lan Zhan from reading his book. He tensed, but tried to not let it show. 

“Hanguang-jun, ah Hanguang-jun. Have you liked your stay so far?” A familiar voice asked.

“I would like it better if I were free.” He replied curtly. The mysterious man started laughing.

“My, you do have a sense of humour underneath that icy exterior!” The other laughed again. Somehow the voice sent chills down Lan Zhan’s spine.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Hm, I guess you have earned an answer to that question after all, seeing as how well-behaved you’ve been. Tomorrow, at nine in the morning you will get your answer.” Saying so, the darkness went away, leaving Lan Zhan alone in the room. For some reason, he wasn’t sure he would like the mysterious man’s answer to his question.

“Sect Leader Lan!” A young disciple rushed up to where Lan Xichen stood conversing with Nie Mingjue. “Sect Leader Lan!”

“Calm yourself. What is it?” Nie Mingjue ordered in his gruff tone. Xichen turned to give the disciple a reassuring smile.

“A note! Someone left a message at the entrance. It’s addressed to Sect Leader Lan and Hanguang-jun’s husband.”

“Me and Xiao Ying?” Xichen took the piece of paper, patting the young disciple’s shoulder. “Go and notify my uncle as well as my brother-in-law. Tell them I will meet them at the Jingshi along with Sect Leader Nie.”

“Yes Sect Leader Lan!”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back:)  
> WWX and LWJ finally get to see each other in this one hehe  
> (also, there's a scene in this chapter where a character talks about forcing himself on someone. It's not too graphic or anything, but I wanted to put this out there just in case)  
> Hope you enjoy!

“A message?” Wei Ying’s eyes shined with hope as he leaned forward from where he was resting on the bed. Nie Huaisang—who had been visiting his friend—sat down next to his older brother. Lan Qiren patted his nephew-in-law’s back by way of comfort, eager to hear some news of his nephew as well.

Lan Xichen nodded. He reached out to his brother-in-law as well.

“Xiao Ying, I just want you to prepare yourself; this could mean we have to wait more.” The younger man resolutely. 

“I know Xichen-Ge. Whatever it says, I’m ready.” He held his sleeping son’s hand for comfort.

Lan Xichen exhaled quietly, carefully unfolding the note. Everyone leaned in to listen as he read it out.

Lan Zhan was rudely awakened from his slumber by the feeling of a sharp blade at his throat. Instinctively he tensed, but years of training helped him remain still. He opened his eyes, glaring furiously at the masked man before him.

“Why hello there!” The other grinned, popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

Lan Zhan didn’t bat an eye. “What is it?” He asked coolly.

“My, so furious Hanguang-jun. I wonder what your pretty little husband thinks of your temper.” 

Lan Zhan saw red. “Do not mention him.”

“Oh possessive, are we? I guess it’s not surprising that your husband is as well then. My master had a hard time dismantling that neat tracking spell dear Wei Ying had placed on you.”

“You…”

“Don’t frown Hanguang-jun! It ruins your pristine reputation as the man with a face carved of jade. There, much better.” The masked man grinned predatorily. “I guess I see why Wei Ying loves you so much; you are really beautiful aren’t you? But I guess my tastes lean more towards narrow waists, cherry red lips, silver eyes… I’m really going to have a fun time having my way with your little Wei Wuxian after we exchange you for him.”

Any control Lan Zhan had over himself was gone as soon as he heard those words. “You—!” He struggled against his bonds, trying to reach the laughing man in front of him.

“Oh my, did I upset you? I see boss hasn’t told you about our little plan then. Hmm, to tell, or not to tell, that is the question. Well, I guess it will be more fun to see your reaction when you realize what we have in store for you.” Saying so, he vanished in a mass of black shadows, leaving no doubt for Lan Zhan as to who the other was.

“No way.”

“But uncle-in-law—”

“I said no, and that’s final. A-Yuan is already missing one of his fathers, there is no way I am risking the life of the other.”

“We don’t know if my life is at risk or not!”

“Grandmaster Qiren is right Wei-xiong; there is a huge risk in complying with their demands.” Nie Huaisang sounded worried for his best friend. 

“I don’t care! If this is the only way to bring Lan Zhan back home then I’m willing to pay the price, with my life if need be.” He hugged his son closer to himself, listening to A-Yuan’s anxious gurgles.

“Xiao Ying, I know you want to see Wangji as soon as possible—we all do—but think of how he would feel when he realises you risked yourself for him.” Xichen consoled the younger man. “Uncle is not saying not to go, he just wants you both to be safe.”

Wei Ying closed his eyes and massaged his temple, feeling drained all of a sudden. “I know.” He murmured. “I’m just so tired of waiting and waiting and waiting without doing anything. Who knows how hurt Lan Zhan has been while I’m here—lazing off.” He sobbed. Lan Qiren pulled him in for a hug.

Nie Huaisang closed his fan with a snap, startling everyone else. “There might be a way! Here’s what we’ll do…”

Lan Zhan waited anxiously, though you couldn’t tell how nervous he was just by looking at his outward appearance. His kidnappers had bound him tightly with his chains and dragged him outside a while ago before Xue Yang had used a teleportation talisman. They had arrived near the outskirts of Qinghe—a place he recognized from frequent trips with his husband.

It wasn’t long before a familiar figure appeared in the distance, making his heart leap.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying ran the remaining distance to where his lover stood, hugging him so tightly the taller man felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Wei Ying.” He spoke just as lovingly. “Wei Ying, I—” The other man pulled away from him, scanning him from head to toe. A brief flash of anger could be seen in his eyes when he noticed the chains.

“Who did this to you?” He growled. Lan Zhan touched the other’s nose with his.

“Xue Yang.” He whispered. “Wei Ying listen to me, they’re going to try and take you in exchange for my life. You need to—” They were interrupted by a puff of black smoke near them.

“Well, well, well, we finally meet at last, Wei Wuxian—or should I call you Sanren?”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I know this is slightly earlier than my usual posting time, but I'm leaving for a trip with my bestie soon and wanted to post before I left as I won't have my laptop with me.   
> I hope you enjoy:)

“Sanren?” Wei Ying looked questioningly at the black-clad man.

Xue Yang cocked his head. “You don’t know?”

Lan Zhan moved to shield his husband from the other’s prying gaze. “Let us go.”

The shorter man grinned. “Oh? So demanding Hanguang-jun. I’m afraid I have my orders though.”

“You’re not taking him anywhere.”

At those words, Wei Ying drew Suibian, defending his lover.

Xue Yang smirked. “You think that’s enough to stop me?” Tendrils of black smoke oozed from him. “I’m more dangerous than you think.”

Wei Ying smiled back. “You seem to forget we have an entire Sect behind us. We’re more dangerous than you think.” He flashed Suibian, causing the sword to glint in the sun. As if on cue, Lan Sect members appeared in the distance, causing Xue Yang to laugh.

“I knew there was a reason you selected this place for a reason!” A sword appeared in his hands. “Well then, since you’re itching so badly for a fight, I’ll gladly give you one.” Saying so, he created an army made of shadows, sending them towards the Lan Sect before following behind them.

Wei Ying turned towards his husband, slashing at the chains binding him. They surprisingly fell apart with one blow. Lan Zhan gripped his husband’s arm as he moved towards the ongoing fight.

“Wei Ying.”

“Lan Zhan.”

“Don’t go.” He begged. “That’s his plan. He’s going to kidnap you like he did me and nothing good is going to come out of it.”

Wei Ying looked toward his family fought with the shadows. “Lan Zhan…I—they’re my family too Lan Zhan. I can’t stand by while they get hurt.”

“Wei Ying please. G-Give me Suibian; let me fight. Return to our son and watch over him for me until we come back.”

“No! How can I leave you here? I waited for over a month to see you and I’m not leaving you again!”

“I can’t risk losing you. My love, I’m begging you. Use a teleportation talisman and go back. I promise I will return to you.”

Wei Ying lunged forward and tackled his husband for a hug. “Promise?”

“Promise. Now go.” He watched as his husband vanished, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. Steeling himself, he joined his fellow Sect members, hoping his family would be safe.

“Wuxian!” Lan Qiren was startled as his nephew-in-law teleported into the Jingshi, his jade token having allowed the younger man to pass through the wards. “Wuxian are you alright? What happened? Where are the others?”

“U-Uncle-in-law…” Wei Ying launched himself at the other, openly weeping into his chest.

“Wuxian what is it?! What happened? Is Wangji—”

“Lan Zhan is—he told me to l-leave him there; to let him fight while I return back here. He did it to keep me safe.” Wei Ying explained. The older man hugged him.

“I’m glad. You matter too Wuxian. Losing you would be like losing my own son.” Lan Qiren admitted.

“U-Uncle-in-law…”

“Don’t cry anymore now. Let’s wait for them, shall we?”

“Mm.” 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter :)  
> I wanted to apologize for recent chapters that have not been up to my usual quality of writing. I know it's kind of a weird thing to apologize for, but I've been going through what I've written so far and realized that lately my chapters have been lacking in terms of plot or quality in general. I'm trying not to make excuses here, but recently I've been having progressively worse depressive episodes that have been leaving me feeling drained and with no inspiration to write along with doubts about my writing. The only thing that got me through was your wonderful comments, kudos, and support as well as my family and friends.   
> I know this author's note is kind of rambly and might not make sense, but what I wanted to say is thank you so much for sticking to this story so far, and that I aim to provide better content for my readers. We might not know each other, but I consider you my family (hope that's not too cheesy haha) and I want to do better for you all.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading through this long note, and hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Ah!” Wei Ying stumbled suddenly during his anxious pacing, a hand going to his chest. “AGH!” He sunk heavily to his knees.

“Wuxian!” Lan Qiren came to kneel beside him in an instant, setting A-Yuan on the floor. “Wuxian what is it?!”

“Mmh…” The younger man whimpered, breathing heavily. “U-Unc—aah!” His hands reached blindly for something to latch on to. The Lan beside him hefted him up in one smooth motion, carrying him towards the bed in the Jingshi. A-Yuan crawled after him, on the verge of tears.

“Shh…” Lan Qiren comforted his great-nephew. “Shh, don’t cry now. Baba will be alright.” He murmured as he placed the infant in his crib. A-Yuan watched with big eyes as his Baba twisted about in his bed, screaming in pain. Lan Qiren hurried over to his nephew-in-law.

“Aah! Lan Zhaaan!” Wei Ying yelled as beads of sweat rolled off his forehead. A-Yuan’s wails joined his groans as the little baby heard his Baba. Lan Qiren nearly knocked over the bottle of medicine he was looking for in his haste, quickly bringing it up to Wei Ying’s mouth.

“Wuxian…” He hated to see his family member in such pain. “Feeling better?”

“Mm…” Wei Ying finally relaxed a little as he felt the worst of the pain fade away, though a persistent ache remained. Lan Chi had concocted a new painkiller for him, one he had foolishly built up a tolerance towards during the search for his husband. “A-A-Yuan…” He gestured weakly towards his crying son.

“I’ll take care of him. Rest now.” Qiren smoothed back the other’s hair before rising from his seat. He was too late to hear the warning cry from Wei Ying.

“Wangji!” Lan Xichen rushed to hug his brother as the last of the shadow soldiers dissipated.

“Xiongzhang.” Lan Zhan returned the hug. He had missed his brother very much, as well as the rest of his family. “Xiongzhang I missed you.”

“Oh A-Zhan, I missed you too. We all did. Xiao Ying and uncle were beside themselves with worry. Speaking off, where is Xiao Ying? I thought he would have stuck to your side.”

“I sent him home.” Lan Zhan explained. “Xiongzhang, I need to tell you something urgently—”

“Wangji-xiong!” Nie Huaisang launched himself at his friend. “I’m so glad you’re alive Wangji-xiong!”

They were joined by Jiang-Cheng and Nie Mingjue, both with identical scowls on their faces.

“Oi Lan Wangji! How dare you do that to my brother? You swore to me you would never make him cry!” Jiang-Cheng started yelling as soon as he saw his brother-in-law.

Nie Mingjue was dumbfounded as he watched the young Sect Leader continue to yell at the other man. “He does know that your brother was _kidnapped_ right?” He asked Lan Xichen quietly. 

Xichen chuckled awkwardly. “Their relationship is a little—ah—complicated. For Jiang Wanyin, nothing except his siblings matter to him; he would burn the rest of the world for them. Not unlike you and Huaisang.”

Mingjue nodded. “I see.”

Huaisang sidled up to them. “Da-ge, our disciples couldn’t find Xue Yang.” He whispered urgently as he nervously fanned himself.

“What?!” Nie Mingjue’s booming voice cut off the (one-sided) argument Jiang-Cheng and Lan Zhan were having.

“Sect Leader Nie, what happened?”

“Xue Yang is missing. He attacked my men who were guarding him before disappearing.

Lan Zhan’s head snapped over to look at the larger man. “He escaped?”

Xichen could hear the slight hint of panic in his brother’s voice. “We’ll find him Wangji. He won’t be able to lay another hand on you—”

“He’s not after me. He’s after Wei Ying Dada! He was using me to get to him, and I’ve walked right into his trap!”

“But Xiao Ying is at Cloud Recesses. He can’t get past our wards.”

“Sect Leader Lan!” A disciple rushed up to them. “Sect Leader Lan my jade token is missing!”

“Get away from Uncle-in-law!” Wei Ying lurched to his feet, Bichen wavering unsteadily in his hand. Xue Yang smirked lazily.

“And what are you going to do if I don’t? Collapse on me?”

“You—!”

“Relax, I won’t kill the old man. Yet.”

“I said. Step. Away. From. Him.” Wei Ying seethed.

“My, my, feisty, aren’t you? I’m going to enjoy breaking you down.”

“What do you want from me? Leave me and my family alone!” Wei Ying could feel himself beginning to tire, but one glance at the prone figure of his in-law and the tear-stained face of his son gave him the strength to stay standing. He had to pull through for his family.

“Where’s the fun in that Sanren? Now, put the sword down like a good little boy, and no one has to get hurt.”

Wei Ying shook his head. “Never.”

Xue Yang cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? How about now?” Within seconds a blade was at A-Yuan’s throat.

“A-YUAN! Let my son go, please! I’ll do anything!”

“Put the sword down and kick it away.” With a heavy heart, Wei Ying did as the other said, eyes never straying from his son.

“You know,” Xue Yang drawled, “my boss’ original plan was to ask your in exchange for your husband’s. We were planning to storm the Cloud Recesses, maybe set fire to a building or two, hold Hanguang-jun hostage and then propose a trade. But then, word reaches us that the happiest couple in Gusu has a son, and lo and behold, here we are. All thanks to this little bugger the job suddenly became that much easier; we just had to lure your husband and your Sect away. Thank you so much sweetie.” He pressed a kiss to A-Yuan’s head, causing Wei Ying to close his eyes in anguish. “Unfortunately, your Baba and I have somewhere to be so this is it for now. Bye-bye.” He grabbed Wei Ying by the waist just as the Lan brothers teleported into the room. Shadows enveloped them as Lan Zhan lunged to grab his husband. He narrowly avoided a collision with the wall as his hands grasped at thin air.

“WEI YING!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading, and see you next week!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Quick note, I took some liberty with the naming system for courtesy names so now A-Yuan's birth name is Wei Yuan and his courtesy name is Lan Sizhui. I hope you don't mind :)   
> Enjoy!

“Wangji please—”

“NO! YOU CANNOT EXPECT ME TO—”

“Wangji!” Lan Xichen shouted. He had never seen his brother lose control like this. “Wangji please; Sizhui is feeling distressed.” He pleaded with his brother as his nephew started to cry.

Lan Zhan sighed miserably, shoulders slumping ever so slightly as he picked up his son. “Shh, A-Die is here now. Don’t cry…p-please.” His voice cracked on the last word. Xichen wished he could better comfort his brother.

The sound of a door banging open caused the three of them to flinch. A-Yuan started wailing once more.

“Where is he?! Where is my brother?! Answer me god damn it!” Jiang-Cheng screamed at his brother-in-law. Behind him, Jiang-Yanli placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down A-Cheng.” She went to stand beside Lan Zhan. “A-Zhan, are you alright? Did the kidnappers hurt you? A-Xuan told me you fought at Qinghe alongside him.”

Lan Zhan felt his chest tighten. He wished the woman before him would scold him or berate him for allowing her brother to be taken away; to yell or shout at him like he deserved for failing to protect her sibling. Instead, she hugged him, fussed over him, treated him like he hadn’t torn her younger brother away from her.

“S-Shijie…forgive me please.” He sobbed brokenly. Jiang-Yanli smiled sadly as her brother-in-law broke down into tears as he sunk to the floor. 

“There, there, A-Zhan, don’t cry now.” The smaller woman soothed as she and Lan Xichen settled down beside him. She gestured for her brother to come closer as well, knowing he also needed the comfort. Jiang-Cheng stubbornly wiped away his tears as he joined the small group on the ground, letting himself be pulled into the cuddle-fest. He reached for one of his nephew’s chubby hands, letting the baby wrap it around his finger. He started crying as well when he realized that A-Yuan was missing a parent once again.

Lan Qiren found them like that a while later. He sighed as he sat beside them.

“Uncle, are you feeling alright? The healers said you had a concussion.” Xichen asked concernedly.

“I’m fine Xichen. Lan Chi said my spiritual energy took care of it. How is Wangji?” He looked down at his sleeping nephew and great-nephew. The Jiang siblings were in the next room, having needed some rest after a long flight by sword and the emotional turmoil of that day.

“He’s not taking it well. I didn’t move him for fear of waking him.”

“Was he unhurt when you found him?” Qiren had spent so long worrying about his missing nephew. To finally have him back, safe in his home was relieving; though now he had a new issue to worry about.

“He seemed fine. I quickly checked him over in Qinghe when I saw him. He says the kidnappers didn’t harm him.”

Qiren was gently stroking the younger man’s hair, plagued by guilt. “I couldn’t protect Wuxian… I hope Wangji doesn’t hate me for failing him and his spouse.”

“Neither of them blames you uncle. Besides, Wuxian is just as strong as Wangji. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

The older Lan shook his head. “He was—he had an episode before… I’m worried Xichen.”

Lan Xichen’s eyes widened. “Oh no.” Wei Ying’s recovery from one his attacks was difficult at best, and that too under the loving care of his husband. Who knew what would happen when he was somebody’s prisoner? 

Wei Ying grunted as he was thrown into a dimly lit dungeon. Pain lanced throughout his body as he rolled across the damp floor, only stopping when he hit the wall. A choked off sob escaped him.

“Who knew the grandson of Baoshan Sanren would be so weak.” Xue Yang grinned.

“I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking a-about.” Wei Ying wheezed between breaths. “Ah!”

“Stop playing coy. We know your true identity.”

“I am Wei Wuxian of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, husband to Lan Wangji of Gusu Lan, and father to Wei Yuan, courtesy name Lan Sizhui. That is my identity.”

Xue Yang looked at him in surprise. “You really don’t know.”

Wei Ying was getting tired of this by now. “I don’t! So, you can let me go now.”

Suddenly, the torches illuminating the place went out, causing Wei Ying to yelp.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that Sanren.” An ominous voice speaks as two hands wrap around Wei Ying’s throat. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back!  
> WWX's heritage is finally revealed to the Lan's in this fic and for some reason my mind was enjoying writing Baoshan Sanren so much the whole chapter is about her, XXC, and SL talking with the Lans haha.   
> Hope you enjoy!

“Grandmaster Qiren, three guests have arrived to see you. They claim to have business with Hanguang-jun and Senior Wei.” The Head Disciple of Gusu Lan informed her teacher. “It seems urgent.”

Lan Qiren exchanged looks with his nephews. “They do not know of Wuxian’s disappearance?” He questioned.

“It appears so Grandmaster. I thought it would be better to let you speak with them.” The disciple looked over to the closed door of the Jiang sibling’s room. “They seem to be immortals.” She whispered.

Lan Qiren nodded in understanding. “Well done Liqiu. Go inform the kitchens to prepare some tea for our guests. We will go meet them now.”

Lan Liqiu bowed. “Yes Grandmaster.”

“This one greets Immortal Song, Immortal Xiao, and—forgive me, I do not know your name immortal.” Lan Qiren greeted as he sunk into a low bow. Behind him, Lan Xichen and Lan Zhan copied their uncle.

“Allow me to introduce you to my mother, Baoshan Sanren, Empress of the Heavely Realm.” Xiao Xingchen spoke up. The three Lans looked shocked as they hastily sunk to their knees, kowtowing to her. Baoshan Sanren looked slightly amused as she bid them to rise.

“No need for such excessive formalities! I’d like to stop being treated like an old insecure geezer who needs to be reminded of his superiority every few minutes.” She laughed. The sound stirred something in Lan Zhan’s chest as he was reminded of his husband’s smile, so similar to the one on the Empress’s face.

“Forgive me for not recognizing you, Your Majesty.” The eldest Lan apologized.

“It’s not your fault. You were still young when I last came to visit Gusu. I believe your brother was the Sect Leader at that time? Qingheng-jun?”

“Yes. My brother passed away eight centuries ago in seclusion. These are his two sons, Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji—the Twin Jades of Lan. Xichen is now the current Sect Leader.” The two brothers bowed from where they were seated. 

“Nice to meet you. My condolences for your loss, although they are much too late.” Baoshan Sanren inclined her head at the two young men.

“Thank you, Your Majesty, they are much appreciated. It is an honour to meet you as well.” Lan Xichen replied with a smile. “If I may be so presumptuous as to ask you Your Majesty, is there a specific purpose to your visit?”

Xiao Xingchen answered from beside his mother. “We were hoping to speak to Wei Wuxian. Is he here?” He asked hopefully. He was so excited at the prospect of meeting his Jiejie’s son.

Lan Zhan stiffened visibly, failing to conceal his sorrow from their guests. Song Lan picked up immediately on the other’s tension.

“Is he not well? We heard of a battle in Qinghe from the earth immortal.” He queried.

Lan Xichen replied when he realised his sibling was too distraught to answer. “I’m afraid so.” He glanced at his sibling. “Xiao Ying was… kidnapped. He was taken by Xue Yang two days ago after my brother escaped his clutches.”

“Escaped?”

“Wangji was kidnapped a month ago and held prisoner. Xue Yang sent us a letter a week ago asking to meet at a place of our choosing, and all the big Sects sent their best warriors to Qinghe for backup. What we didn’t realise that his plan was to lure us all away from Cloud Recesses. Xue Yang and his boss used that opportunity to take my brother-in-law away.”

Xiao Xingchen gripped his husband’s hand tightly. “S-So Wuxian is gone?” He whispered. Baoshan Sanren rubbed his back soothingly, though she herself was upset.

Lan Xichen looked down sadly. “Y-Yes. We’ve been scouring our grounds to search for clues, and Wangji and I were planning to head out tomorrow to search for him.”

Lan Qiren was curious as to the seemingly overt emotional reactions of the three. “Did you have some business with him?”

Xiao Xingchen felt his mother’s squeeze of her hand on his shoulder, a silent question. He nodded slightly.

“Wuxian is my grandson. My daughter Cangse Sanren and Wei Changze were his parents until they were brutally murdered by Wen Ruohan. I have been looking for their son ever since.”

The three Lans were stupefied. “What?!” 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First of all, I am so, so sorry for not sticking to my regular updating schedule. My family and I recently moved permanently to Norway, and in-between flying, jet-lag, unpacking, etcetera I didn't have time to write the next chapter and post it... To apologize I wrote a slightly longer chapter for all of you so I hope you enjoy it :) I should be able to get back to my weekly posting schedule from now on so don't worry :D   
> Once again a big thank you to you all and Happy Holidays!

“W-Wait, so Xiao Ying is half-immortal?” Lan Xichen was still in shock over what he had just heard. “How? I never sensed his core was different.”

“My daughter wanted to lead a normal life, away from the Heavenly Realm and its palace. I think she cloaked hers and Wuxian’s essence when he was born so as to avoid detection.”

“She was killed by Wen Ruohan?” Lan Qiren queried. The tyrant leader of the Qishan Wen Sect had been dead for two years now, and his niece was currently in the process of reforming her Sect.

“Yes.” Baoshan Sanren clarified. “Cangse was captured along with her husband twenty years ago while on a night hunt to capture a yao terrorizing Yiling. Wen Ruohan tortured her for information on how to reach the Heavenly Realm. On how to reach me. He killed her and my son-in-law when she refused to answer.” The older woman replied with an anguished look on her face. “My grandson would still have his parents if I hadn’t driven my daughter away.”

“Mother, no…” Xiao Xingchen grasped his mother’s hand.

Baoshan Sanren wiped away her tears with a small sniff. “Anyways, we need to find Wuxian. My son and son-in-law, as well as my spies can assist in the Sects’ search if that is alright?”

Lan Xichen bowed his head. “We would be most grateful for any help you can give us. Immortal Xiao and Immortal Song are welcome to stay in our guest quarters.”

“Thank you very much. Would it be too much of an imposition if I stayed the night here?”

“Of course not, Your Majesty. I can escort you to your rooms right now if you would like.” 

Baoshan Sanren smiled. “I was hoping Hanguang-jun could walk with us. I would like to know more about my grandson.”

Lan Zhan inclined his head respectfully. “Mn, my pleasure Your Majesty.”

“Oh, stop being so formal! We’re family, aren’t we? Call me Lao-Lao.”

“Yes, Lao-Lao.”

“The same goes for the rest of you.” She turned to the rest of them with a grin on her face. “I will be forever grateful to the Sects that took care of my grandson.”

Lan Xichen And Lan Qiren smiled back. “Of course. We all love Xiao Ying as our own.” Xichen replied back.

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then?”

“it would be our pleasure to have breakfast with you if you’re willing.” 

“I’ll join you here then.” Baoshan Sanren chuckled as she left the room along with Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan. Lan Zhan followed behind them with a bow to his brother and uncle. Lan Xichen turned to the older man.

“Who would’ve thought?!” Lan Qiren exclaimed with a small smile on his lips. He was happy for his nephew-in-law, but sad at the same time when he realized the young man wasn’t here to learn that he had a family related to him by blood. Xichen noticed his uncle’s melancholy.

“We will find him uncle. I know we will.”

“So, you have been married to my nephew for two years?”

Lan Zhan’s features softened as he thought of his jovial husband. “Mn. We met when he was fifteen as a guest disciple here. We married when the war ended. After Wei Ying killed Wen Ruohan.”

Xiao Xingchen did a double take. “Wuxian killed Wen Ruohan?” Beside him, Song Lan looked surprised as well.

“He did.” Lan Zhan confirmed. “He was the reason the war ended so fast. He invented new talismans that helped the war effort as well as fighting along the Jiang Sect.”

Baoshan Sanren looked up from her musings. “The Jiang Sect?”

“Mn. He was adopted by the late Jiang Fengmian and raised alongside his children as their sibling.”

“I see.”

“Hanguang-jun!” A disciple yelled, running up to them. “Hanguang-jun, a message has arrived from Xue Yang!”

“Agh!” Wei Ying screamed as Xue Yang dug a knife into his arm, grinning wickedly.

“Ah, your screams are music to my ears Sanren. Do you know your mother once stabbed me in the same place? I enjoyed slitting her throat afterward for all the pain she caused me.” He dug the knife in deeper, twisting it mercilessly. Wei Ying’s mouth fell open in a silent scream.

“Oh you look so beautiful when you scream like this. Too bad you aren’t willing to answer my questions or this could all stop in an instant.”

“I don’t know! I swear—ah!” Wei Ying sobbed as Xue Yang landed a kick on the knife, embedding it fully in his arm.

“Tsk, tsk, it seems you haven’t learned your lesson yet. How many times will you make me torture you my sweet?” Xue Yang whispered into the other’s ear, licking a stripe down the edge of it. Wei Ying sobbed harder, a whispered “Lan Zhan” falling from his lips. He wanted his husband, he wanted his son, his Shijie, his brother, Xichen-Ge, uncle-in-law, Wen Qing, Wen Ning, Lan Chi, even the Peacock. He wanted his family.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, causing Xue Yang to groan in frustration. “Why do you always have to interrupt me boss?!”

“Get out.” The menacing voice commanded. Xue Yang huffed but obeyed, stomping his feet like an unruly teenager.

“I have decided to let you go. For now.” The man spoke to Wei Ying, who started crying once more.

“Why? Why are you doing this? My family has never done anything to harm you!”

“Oh, you think so? The Sanren family has wronged me in ways you could never imagine. You should be glad I didn’t kill you on sight.” A deep sigh echoed around the room. “Xue Yang will escort you to Caiyi tomorrow. If you try anything funny I won’t hesitate to kill you and your family.” Saying so the lights came back on, the last thing Wei Ying saw before he fell unconscious.

“Sect Leader Lan! Hanguang-jun! Senior Wei has been found in Caiyi town!” A harried-looking disciple interrupted the two brothers who were preparing to head out for yet another day of searching. Lan Zhan dropped Bichen in his shock, before picking it up and rushing outside.

“How much farther?!” He demanded as he flew beside his brother and the disciple.

“Wangji calm.” Lan Xichen manoeuvred Shuoye closer to his sibling, resting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re almost there.” It was true; they could see the city appear below them.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan’s cry alarmed the disciples guarding their beloved Senior Wei as they had never heard their Hanguang-jun sound so anguished. Lan Zhan ignored them, crashing to his knees beside the inn bed.

Lan Xichen stopped a few paces away as he took in the state his brother-in-law was in. “Xiao Ying…” He whispered, drawing a hand up to his mouth as his eyes watered.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan pleaded. Every surface of skin that could be seen on his husband was covered in cuts or scabbed over. Though they weren’t deep, the fact that they were there at all made Lan Zhan’s blood boil. Xue Yang and his boss would pay—with their life. Distantly he heard his brother conversing with the disciples.

“Forgive us Sect Leader Lan, we didn’t want to risk flying him in his state for fear of aggravating his injuries.”

“You did well. The Head Healer will be here soon so don’t worry. Could you please fly back and notify my uncle of the situation?”

The disciples bowed. “Yes, Sect Leader Lan.” 

Once they left, Xichen joined his brother.

“One week.” Lan Zhan ground out. “One week and they did this to him while I got away injury-free even after staying there for a month. Why?”

Xichen sighed as he hugged his crying brother. “We will get to the bottom of this A-Zhan. I swear to you Didi, we will.” 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Thankfully I'm back to my regular schedule (or close to it haha as I'm still kind of jet-lagged lol) so here's a new chapter for you! This one is a little less on the angst, more on the fluff (I hope) so enjoy!   
> And also a big thank you to everyone who has been reading this! Your support is what keeps me going :)

Lan Chi’s reaction was pretty similar to Lan Xichen’s when she saw her friend’s condition. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she let the healer in her take over as she treated his extensive injuries. The three of them gasped when she drew aside Wei Ying’s robes to access his torso.

“How could anyone…”

Lan Zhan clenched his fists as the brand on his husband’s chest, located just above his heart, was revealed. What was even more shocking was the shape of it; it was in the shape of the sun.

“B-But Sect Leader Wen said she had got rid of it…”

“She did. Xue Yang must have gotten his hands on it somehow.” Lan Zhan replied through gritted teeth. He huffed and turned away, trying to control himself as rage overtook his senses. He wanted to make those evil men pay for what they had done to his husband.

“Wangji, calm down. Your spiritual energy is fluctuating too much Didi.”

Lan Zhan forced himself to heed his brother’s advice and calm down, counting to ten as he slowly unfurled his hands. Xichen gave him a reassuring hug.

“I know how you feel A-Zhan. I want to hunt them down and make them pay as well. But right now, Xiao Ying needs us. He needs you.”

Lan Zhan leaned into the hug, savouring the comfort of his sibling’s embrace. “Mn. Thank you, Xiongzhang.”

Xichen smiled at him. “Any time Didi.”

Lan Chi approached them. “I’ve treated all of his wounds. He’s stable enough to fly back to the Cloud Recesses now.”

Lan Zhan nodded. “Let’s go.”

Wei Ying’s return to consciousness wasn’t pleasant. He felt like he had been electrocuted by Zidian, whipped by the Lan Sect’s Discipline Whip, and then been on the receiving end of a beating from Nie Mingjue. Overall, not a very nice feeling.

Keeping his eyes closed, he tried to assess where he was. Was he still in that dungeon with the mysterious man, or had Xue Yang already left him at Caiyi town? Eveything was so fuzzy…

“Wei Ying? My love, open your eyes please.” The statement was accompanied by a series of incoherent babbling. He knew those voices. They were the voices he had hoped to hear since he had been taken. His eyes flew open, greedily taking in the sight of his lover and baby boy.

“L-Lan Zhan?” He croaked. Those molten gold irises he knew so well widened before brimming with unshed tears. “Lan Zhan!”

“Wei Ying. Wei Ying, Wei Ying, Wei Ying.”

“Boo bah!”

“A-Yuan!” Wei Ying chuckled softly as his son started excitedly babbling once more. With effort he reached out for his child’s tiny hand which rested in his husband’s much larger one. Caressing them both, he smiled brightly.

“I missed my favourite boys. How have you been?”

“Wei Ying…” Lan Zhan sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

“Aiyo,” Wei Ying murmured, “what’s wrong Lan Zhan? Why are you so sad?”

“Wei Ying I’m so sorry; I couldn’t protect you; I let you get hurt; I—” He was cut off by his husband pressing a finger to his lips.

“Shhh. Shut up.” Wei Ying grinned at his partner’s affronted look. “I didn’t have a choice once you started speaking complete and utter gibberish.”

Lan Zhan quirked one perfect eyebrow up as if to say ‘me and gibberish?’ But he stayed quiet nonetheless. Wei Ying hummed in satisfaction.

“Good. Now you can listen to me; I don’t want you blaming yourself for this, or no kisses and ‘everyday’ for a month, got it? I know for a fact that one of the rules of your Sect is ‘place blame where it is due’ so follow that and stop feeling guilty for the actions of others.” The smaller man was slightly breathless by the end of his speech.

Lan Zhan nodded seriously, sobered by the threat of no kisses from his Wei Ying. He placed a tender kiss to the other’s lips.

“Your wish is my command.”

“Ah Lan Zhan! Warn me before you say such things!” Wei Ying predictably blushed, bringing up a hand to cover his face. “Ouch!” He had forgotten about the stab wound.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan panicked, berating himself for not remembering the horrifying injury to his lover’s arm. He reached for a cup on the nearby bedside table. “Drink this. Slowly.”

Little by little, the pain lines around the other man’s eyes faded as he started blinking slower. He tried to fight the sudden exhaustion that had taken over him, but a hand on his uninjured shoulder reassured him.

“Sleep my love, I will be here when you wake.”

Xiao Xingchen absentmindedly stroked his sword’s scabbard from where it lay on his lap, mind racing anxiously. He didn’t even hear the sound of his husband calling his name.

“—chen. Xingchen!”

“H-Huh? Oh, sorry Lan-er.”

“No need to apologize Baobei. What’s wrong? You seem tense.” Song Lan gently started to knead his husband’s stiff back, eliciting a pleased moan from the other.

“Nothing…”

“Baobei.”

“Alright, alright, I am tensed today, but it’s just a silly thing. “

Song Lan pressed a soft kiss to the other’s temple. “Your worries are not silly. Tell me?”

Xiao Xingchen sighed. “Now that Jiejie’s son has been found, I’m nervous to meet him.”

Song Lan nodded. “Okay. And why are you nervous?” He rubbed a little harder on a particularly stiff spot, causing his partner to sigh in relief.

“I—oh yes, a little harder there please Lan-er—I guess I’m worried as to what his reaction will be when we tell him we’re his family. I’m scared that he will be angry at us for not finding him sooner, and also for me not recognizing him when we first met. I know young master Lan assured us that he would be happy to see us, but what if he doesn’t want anything to do with me Lan-er? He’s the only link to Jiejie I have as well as my darling nephew, but what if he sees me and decides he hates me?”

Song Lan enveloped his husband in a tight embrace. “Oh Baobei, is this what’s got you so worried?” He tightened his grip on the other man. “From what I know, I’m sure your nephew will be overjoyed to meet you and your mother. While I can understand your fears, given what I’ve heard of your Jiejie’s character and his, he’ll most likely be happy to know he has more people to call family.”

Xiao Xingchen sighed as he leaned back against his husband’s solid chest. “Thank you Lan-er. You always know what I need. Thank you.”

Song Lan smiled. “No need Baobei. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Happy new year (though it has been a few days since 2021 started haha)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Say Lan Zhan, could we…never mind.” Wei Ying started after having finished a tiring check up on the state of his injuries by Lan Chi. 

“What is it?” Lan Zhan set down the book he was reading. A-Yuan had just been put down for his nap, and was now contentedly dozing next to his Baba.

“Nothing…”

“Wei Ying.”

Wei Ying sighed. “Don’t look at me like that! You know I can’t resist that look.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Lan Zhan lowered his eyelashes and jutted his lower lip out a little bit more. 

“Lan Zhan!”

_Talk to me Wei Ying. Share your burdens with me._ Lan Zhan curled up next to his husband in his snake form, tail draped across the other’s mostly healed legs.

“You’re so cute like this you know? Just like our little bunnies.” A huff of laughter could be heard in his mind.

_Talk to me._

Wei Ying groaned. “You Lans are so stubborn! Fine, I’ll tell you what’s wrong; I want to go back to Yiling.”

_Mn. And that’s a problem because?_

“I’m scared.” Wei Ying admitted in a low voice as Lan Zhan coiled his tail slightly tighter around him. “I’m scared of losing you again, of me going missing again—what if… what if they take A-Yuan this time? I couldn’t bear it Lan Zhan!” He pressed his face against his lover’s scaly body. “I’m so scared, yet a part of me—a rather large part I must say—just wants to go back to our clinic, to the smell of fresh and dried herbs permeating the air, to the grannies and grandpas who give us potatoes and radishes, to our home. I just want to go back home and pretend that everything’s fine for a while.” He whispered the last sentence. 

Lan Zhan felt like crying himself as the love of his life sobbed quietly into his chest. His poor Wei Ying would definitely have been craving a sense of normalcy after such a terrifying ordeal and he had failed to recognize his husband’s need.

_I will speak to Xiongzhang and uncle today about leaving for a while. We will leave by tomorrow my love._

“I’m—hic—sorry Lan Zhan. I know we need to help in the search for Xue Yang and his boss, but—”

_But nothing. You more than anyone else deserve to rest and heal. If going back to our home in Yiling will help you do so, I am more than willing to accompany you._ Lan Zhan transformed back into his human form, cuddling his husband and son.

Wei Ying pressed a loving kiss to Lan Zhan’s lips, conveying all his gratitude towards the other.

“Wei Ying, there is something I must tell you before we leave.” Lan Zhan spoke as he braided Wei Ying’s hair for the night.

“What is it Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying looked nervously at his husband as he spoke. Lan Zhan kissed him, reassuring him that it was nothing bad.

“It’s about your family.”

“You mean Shijie and A-Cheng? What happened? Did something happen to them?”

“No Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan tucked away a stray piece of hair. “Not the Jiangs. I am talking about your family related to you by blood. Do you remember anything of them?”

Wei Ying shrugged, thinking back to the few memories he had of his parents. “Not much. All I remember was that my mom smiled a lot while my dad was more like you; stoic and quiet. They—They had a donkey as well. Dad used to guide it while mom and I rode it. The last memory I have of them was when they left me at an inn before going on a night hunt. I was there for seven days before the owner finally kicked me out onto the streets. Uncle Jiang found me not long after that though.” His time on the streets wasn’t something he thought about often, seeing as how it brought back more bad memories than good. Lan Zhan kissed his forehead softly, bringing him back to the present.

“Do you know any relatives on either side of your parents?”

“As far as I know, I don’t have any seeing as they all died. Well, according to my mom’s words at least. Why the sudden curiosity Lan Zhan? Is there something wrong?” He asked, wondering as to why the other was asking all these questions.

“Wei Ying, your family is alive. Your grandmother is Baoshan Sanren, Empress of the Heavenly Realm.” 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I know this is a little late, but I wrote a slightly longer chapter to compensate. Hope you don't mind :) Enjoy!  
> And also, a big, big thank you to all of you reading this! I'm so glad there are people out there who enjoy my story :D

“L-Lan Zhan, you’re joking right? There’s no way I’m an immortal, let alone the descendant of the Empress.” Wei Ying stammered out. His husband shook his head.

“It’s true. They arrived after your kidnapping. Your mother was the daughter of Baoshan Sanren, and next in line to the throne before she passed away.”

“T-This is ridiculous! I’m a human—a m-mortal! You sensed my core Lan Zhan!”

“Your uncle said that your mother might have sealed your essence to protect you.”

“I have an uncle?!” Wei Ying screeched. Every sentence out of his husband’s mouth contained a new piece of information and his mind was scrambling to catch up.

“Do you remember Immortal Xiao?”

“The one with the weird husband? He’s my uncle?!”

“Mn.”

“H-How? He didn’t recognize me?”

Lan Zhan hugged his husband, calming him down. “Your family only knew of your existence, but not what you looked like or even your name.”

“Why?”

“Your mother fought with your grandmother before she had you. I do not know the reason, but she left the Heavenly Realm with your father and travelled as a rogue cultivator. Although she kept in touch with your uncle, she wasn’t able to tell him much about you; only that you were called ‘A-Ying.’”

“How did they find me then?”

“Immortal Xiao said your laugh sounded like your mother’s when he met you. Also, your eye colour is a family trait exclusive only to those with Sanren blood.”

“This is all so weird…” Wei Ying leaned against his husband. “A part of me is still waiting for you to tell me this is just one big joke.”

“Mn, not a joke.”

“Really?”

“Mn.”

“You said they’re currently in Cloud Recesses?”

“Mn. Would you like to meet them?”

“I don’t know…”

“Anything you decide, I will fully support you.”

Wei Ying sighed happily as he snuggled his husband. “I love you so much Lan-Er-Gege, did you know that?”

Lan Zhan’s expression softened as he pulled his lover closer. “I love Wei Ying a lot as well. Sleep, you need the rest.”

“Mm wake me up if A-Yuan does.”

“Mn.” Lan Zhan pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s forehead. “Sweet dreams my love.”

“Hmm you too Lan Zhan, my darling hus…” Wei Ying fell asleep before he could even finish his sentence. Lan Zhan smiled fondly as he tucked the covers more tightly around his family.

“Did you really think I would let you go Sanren?” Xue Yang taunted as he circled around Wei Ying like vultures circling around corpses on a battlefield. The later was currently tied to a high pole, naked except for his trousers.

“Let me go you monster!” Wei Ying yelled at the other man.

“Monster? Isn’t that a bit harsh Sanren? I thought we were friends.” Xue yang smirked as he tossed a dagger between his hands, relishing in the fearful expression on the other’s face.

“P-Please, let me go.” Wei Ying begged. “I won’t say anything, nobody will know anything about you and your boss I swear.” He pleaded.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. You see, I’ve no inclination to let you go at all Sanren. I want payback for what your mother did to me.”

“Please…” The other sobbed. “AHHH!!!” He screamed as a brand was pressed into his chest. “Please! Stop! It hurts!”

“This is what your mother did to me.” Xue Yang hissed as he pressed harder. Wei Ying screamed once more, gasping for breath as the brand was pulled away.

“M-My parents died when I was little. I don’t even remember their faces!”

“Well, that’s too bad then.” Xue Yang shrugged casually. “Because I don’t give a damn.” He whirled around and threw a knife straight at Wei Ying’s thigh, causing the other to groan and slump forward as he desperately tried to regulate his breathing.

“Let me go! I’ll do anything!”

The other man paused to consider this. “Anything, you say?”

Wei Ying nodded quickly, paling as his torturer swiftly yanked the knife out.

“Hmm, even this?” Suddenly, Lan Zhan was in front of him, similarly chained to a pole.

“Lan Zhan!”

“Wei Ying! Stay strong my love, don’t let him get to you.”

“How touching. Hanguang-jun, did you know your husband said he’d do anything to get out of here?”

Lan Zhan glared at the man standing in front of him. “And I will do anything to get him out of here. Even kill you if necessary.”

Xue Yang laughed, sending chills down Wei Ying’s spine. “Oh? You’d do anything as well?”

Lan Zhan stared at him. “Mn.”

“Hmm such devotion. Tell me Hanguang-jun, are you willing to die for your husband?”

“What?! No!” Wei Ying yelled. “Let him go!”

“Ah, but that’s what I want you to do Sanren. I want you to kill your husband. He was such a headache when he was our prisoner. Always so arrogant.” He sneered at Lan Zhan, who remained impassive.

“There’s no way I’m killing my husband!”

“What a shame. It’s the only way you can be free.”

“Do it Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan suddenly spoke up. “Do it and go back to our son. Take care of him for me.”

“No Lan Zhan! We get out of here together or not at all!”

“Please Wei Ying, it’s the only way you can be free. I am ready to die for you my love. Do it.” The taller man urged his lover.

“No!”

“Your devotion for each other makes me sick.” Xue Yang interrupted. “Final time I’m asking you Sanren; will you do it or not?”

“No.”

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan sounded pained. “Oof.” He suddenly gasped as something struck his chest.

“L-Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying looked at his partner, slowly scanning his lover’s body for the reason behind his sudden exclamation.

“LAN ZHAN! NOOO!” He screamed as his eyes landed on the knife embedded in the other’s chest. “Lan Zhan!”

“Meh, he was getting annoying anyway.” Xue Yang looked disinterestedly at the dead man.

“Lan Zhan! No! Let me go!” Wei Ying sobbed as Xue Yang cackled beside him, the sound echoing as the former mourned his dead lover. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This chapter is mostly just fluff haha as I felt a little bad for all the angst in this story :D Hope you enjoy!

“Wei Ying!” Lan Zhan yelled his lover’s name once more as he shook him to no use. He glanced worriedly at his brother, who was rocking A-Yuan in his arms.

“A-Xian!” Jiang Yanli barged in, her brother, husband, and son not far behind. Baoshan Sanren, Xiao Xingchen, Song Lan, and Lan Qiren came in as well. 

Wei Ying abruptly stilled in his husband’s arms, before bucking up once more as another scream of his husband’s name spilled from his lips.

“Wei Ying, I’m here Wei Ying, wake up. Please Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan continued to murmur into the other’s ear as he thrashed in his sleep. He barely managed to duck a fist coming at him.

“What’s wrong with my brother?” Jiang-Cheng demanded of Lan Chi. 

“Night terror.” The healer replied back as she carefully measured out some herbs into a pot of hot water. She let them steep for a moment before pouring some of it into a small cup. “Hold this.” She shoved the cup into the young Sect Leader’s hands.

“Hanguang-jun, don’t try and wake him up right now. Hopefully the episode will end soon.” She told the younger man. “You may stay by him, but don’t try to wake him up. He’ll be more disoriented of you do so.” Lan Zhan reluctantly drew back his hands, fidgeting with his robes as he watched his husband sob in his sleep for him to come back.

Suddenly, Wei Ying shot up with a gasp, trembling all over as sweat ran down his body. Lan Zhan immediately reached out for him, but he was stopped by Lan Chi.

“Give him a moment.” She murmured.

They all watched as the young man slowly seemed to blink back to awareness, lifting his head until his eyes landed on his husband.

“L-Lan Zhan?” He croaked. Lan Chi drew her hand away from said man’s shoulder.

“Mn, it’s me Wei Ying.”

“M-Mm?”

Lan Zhan opened his arms, inviting the other in for a hug. “Mn.”

Wei Ying launched himself at the other, nearly knocking them both off the bed as he cried into his husband’s sleep robes. “Lan Zhan…”

“Shh, I’m here.”

Wei Ying felt another hand caressing his back, a familiar touch. “Shijie?”

“Are you feeling better now A-Xian?” Jiang Yanli asked as she sat beside her brother.

“Mm. W-When did you get here?”

“Everyone in Gusu could hear your screaming idiot.” Jiang-Cheng snarked as he joined his siblings. “Everyone’s here.”

“You will not address my best friend as ‘idiot’ young man.” Lan Chi scolded Jiang-Cheng as she took the cup of now warm water from him before it could spill.

“Hey! I’m not young!”

“Are you old then?” She smirked at the spluttering man as she handed the cup to Wei Ying. “Drink up Little Rabbit.”

Wei Ying sipped at the bitter tea before handing the half-empty cup to Lan Chi and laying down in his sister’s lap. “’M sorry.” He mumbled.

Jiang Yanli shared a look with her brother-in-law. “What for A-Xian?”

“Woke everyone up.” He whispered back, cheeks colouring in shame.

Lan Xichen sighed as he somehow made space for himself to sit down on the crowded bed. “You don’t need to apologize for that Xiao Ying.” He handed a sleeping A-Yuan to his brother’s husband; the little baby having fallen asleep after things had quieted down. “We came because we love you.”

“Even the Peacock?” Wei Ying asked, smiling a little as he heard Jin Zixuan sigh.

“Yes, even the ‘Peacock.’” The older man grumbled as he moved closer to everyone with Jin Ling in his arms. The toddler was also sleeping peacefully. “As much as I hate to admit it, you are family after all.”

“Ehem,” Lan Qiren suddenly cleared his throat, “doesn’t anyone feel the need to ask me?”

“Why uncle,” Xichen started with a twinkle in his eyes, “how could anyone doubt your feelings for Xiao Ying when you dote on him the most? I know for a fact that you went to Caiyi town with Wangji to select the finest Emperor’s Smile—umph!” Lan Qiren had clamped a hand over his older nephew’s mouth, causing everyone else to laugh as he turned red.

Wei Ying’s attention was abruptly drawn to the three figures still standing by the door. Gulping as he recognized Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan, he nervously tugged on his husband’s sleeve, nodding towards the family he had yet to meet.

Lan Zhan gave the smaller man a reassuring nod, helping him sit up as he addressed the three immortals.

“J-Jiu-Jiu?” He hesitantly queried. The Jiang siblings stared at their brother in surprise as Xiao Xingchen’s face lit up with a radiant smile.

“A-Ying?” He stepped forward, assisted by his husband to find his nephew’s face. He cupped a hand around the younger’s cheek, feeling his features.

“Excuse me for my lack of manners, but who are you?” Jiang- Cheng asked tersely as he regarded the blind man in front of him.

“My name is Xiao Xingchen, and this is my husband Song Lan. We are rogue cultivators. A-Ying here is my nephew, the son of my Jiejie, as well as my mother’s grandson.” At his words, Baoshan Sanren stepped forward, bowing slightly to the rest of them. Jiang-Cheng regarded them with a hard stare.

“My father told me all of Wuxian’s direct relatives had passed away. How am I to trust you when you show up so suddenly out of the blue?”

“A-Cheng!” Jiang Yanli admonished her younger brother for being so blunt. Baoshan Sanren however, smiled calmly.

“Jiang Wanyin…my nephews and I have confirmed her claims to be true.” Lan Qiren spoke up. The younger man shook his head.

“Forgive me Grandmaster Qiren, but you Lans can sometimes be too trusting seeing as how you believe everyone will follow your Sect’s rule of no lying. I however, cannot simply take their claims at face value.

Lan Qiren nodded, seeing the point in the other’s words. Although he was slightly miffed about the implied insult against his Sect, he realized the young Sect Leader was fiercely overprotective of his siblings; hence, his apprehension at accepting Baoshan Sanren’s words.

“My son and I would be more than glad to prove it to you Sect Leader Jiang.” Baoshan Sanren nodded seriously. “I understand why you could doubt our statements. A-Chen?”

Xiao Xingchen smiled, comprehending his mother’s request. Turning to where he heard Jiang-Cheng’s voice come from, he spoke in a soft voice. “Your brother has a scar on his left thigh, the cause of it unknown, yes?”

Jiang-Cheng nodded slowly, glancing at his sister for reassurance. “Yes.”

Xiao Xingchen continued. “A-Ying was three when I first saw him.” In his mind’s eye, he could clearly picture the image of his Jiejie and brother-in-law, happily playing with their son as they camped out in the forest. “He was a spritely child, always laughing. My Jiejie left me to look after him one day while she and her husband went out night hunting. A-Ying woke up, bawling for his parents, so to distract him I gave him a dagger Song Lan had gifted me.” He chuckled lightly. “It was the first time I had looked after a child as young as my nephew, so I admit what followed is all my fault. Long story short, my Jiejie and brother-in-law came back to find their son with a stab wound in his thigh, and me panicking instead of treating him. Surprisingly enough, they didn’t blame me, though I do feel very sorry A-Ying.”

Wei Ying laughed, finding the story funny than upsetting. “I don’t blame you Jiu-Jiu.”

Jiang-Cheng interrupted, crossing his arms as he huffed. “That’s not enough. What was his mother’s name?”

“Cangse Sanren.” Xiao Xingchen and Baoshan Sanren answered at the same time.

“His father’s?”

“Wei Changze.” Again, both mother and son replied at once.

“At age five, my father told me Wuxian received a gift from his father. What was it?”

“A pair of carved rabbits. I remember Jiejie being miffed that he liked Changze’s gift more than hers; a rare stone that was as clear as water and shone like the sun.”

“I had to barter the stone for food to survive on the streets. The carved rabbits burned in a fire at an inn I stayed at when I was thirteen.” Wei Ying remarked sadly. Jiang Yanli rubbed her sibling’s back for comfort, earning her a small smile.

Jiang-Cheng glared at the three new people some more before sighing and nodding his head. “Fine. I believe you.”

Baoshan Sanren’s joy knew no bounds as she leapt forward to hug her grandson. “Welcome to the family, Little One.” She whispered into his ear, grinning broadly as Wei Ying hugged her back just as tightly. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> More fluff for you all (not sure how long it will last though sorry haha) as well as JC and Songxiao  
> Hope you enjoy :D

Jiang-Cheng sighed as he turned away from the sight of his brother speaking to his grandmother, yelping as he nearly collided with Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan.

“Apologies, Sect Leader Jiang. We did not mean to startle you. Xiao Xingchen bowed to the other. “Are you here to visit A-Ying?”

Jiang-Cheng scowled, expression morphing as Song Lan crossed his arms protectively. “I was going to, but he is currently busy with your mother.” The younger man couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Xiao Xingchen simply smiled, causing Jiang-Cheng to huff.

“Would Sect Leader Jiang be so gracious as to join me on a walk? My husband and I heard that the Cloud Recesses is wonderful at this time of year.”

Jiang-Cheng really didn’t wat to go, but he knew it would make Wuxian happy to see him getting along with (read: grudgingly bearing the presence of) his new family.

“Fine.” He reluctantly accepted. A voice in his head that sounded like his sister’s chastised him for being rude, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

The trio walked for a while in awkward silence (Xiao Xingchen maintaining that annoying smile the entire way) before Jiang-Cheng spoke up. He had never dealt well with silence.

“Why did you drag me out here?” He saw Song Lan frown out the corner of his eye but stood his ground. 

“I thought I would get to know my nephew’s family. And also answer any questions you may have.”

“What took you so long? To find him I mean.”

“My mother and I previously thought he had died along with his parents. My mother had disowned Jiejie not long before A-Ying was born, and as a result, communication was limited. We only learnt three years ago that he had survived, leading us to search for him ever since.” Xiao Xingchen looked saddened as he explained. 

“Hmmph.” Jiang-Cheng merely grunted. “Why was his mother disowned?”

“Ah, mother didn’t…approve of my brother-in-law at the time. Jiejie refused to marry someone else and eloped with her husband. It infuriated my mother to say the least.” Xiao Xingchen sniffed as he remembered what had happened on that day.

“Baobei…” Song Lan whispered, comforting him. Jiang-Cheng turned away to give them some privacy.

“Anyways, is there anything else you would like to ask of me Sect Leader Jiang?”

Jiang-Cheng pondered this for a moment, before shaking his head. “Not at the moment, no.”

“Alright. If there’s anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask me or my mother. But if I may, Sect Leader Jiang, I have a question for you.”

Jiang-Cheng waved his hand. “Ask away.”

“Do you believe we’re going to steal A-Ying away from you?”

Jiang-Cheng was stunned. How had the other guessed so accurately as to what he had been feeling these past few days? Taking a moment to compose himself, he tried to keep the tremor out of his voice. “H-How did you…?”

Xiao Xingchen sighed. “I felt the same when Wei Changze showed up to the Hea—to our home. I felt he was going to take my Jiejie away from me, that I would never be able to see her again. I know what it is like to have someone new appear in a loved one’s life.”

Jiang-Cheng muttered. “Don’t I know it. Wuxian adds someone new to the family almost every week. No offense.”

Xiao Xingchen laughed. “Jiejie was the same. Always drawing others to her like a flame attracting moths. But that’s not the point here. My point is that we’re not here to take him away from you and your family. My apologies if it seemed like that. Your brother will still be your brother, and he will be my nephew at the same time. My mother, husband, and I only wish to become a part of his family, not take him away from yours.

That being said, if you still don’t want me and my family around him, we will leave at once and never show our faces around him or you again.”

“Are you an _idiot?”_ Jiang-Cheng seethed, prompting Song Lan to glare at the younger man. “You must be one if you think I’d do that to Wuxian—to my brother—of all people. Take away the only remaining blood relatives he has? The only ties to his parents? Do you know how many times he cried at night because he couldn’t remember what his father sounded like, or the shape of his mother’s features? And you want me to send away the only people who can tell him about them? Yes, I may have been acting like a spoiled brat who doesn’t want his brother’s attention diverted away from him, but you have no right to even think about leaving, understand?” By this point Jiang-Cheng was yelling in the other’s face, but Xiao Xingchen to his credit didn’t even flinch, though his husband looked slightly angry on his behalf.

Once Jiang-Cheng was done—still muttering angrily—Xiao Xingchen raised up his hands in a calming gesture.

“I’m sorry for my words. I thought giving you such an option might help you feel less threatened by us. I didn’t mean any insult Sect Leader Jiang.”

“Jiang Wanyin.”

“Excuse me?”

“My name. It’s Wanyin. Jiang-Cheng if you prefer. You are my brother’s uncles after all.”

Xiao Xingchen smiled so brightly it hurt to look at. Surprisingly Song Lan was also giving the young Sect Leader a grin.

“Thank you, Wanyin. You may call me… Xiao Shishu?”

“That sounds acceptable.” Jiang-Cheng sniffed. “Shishu.”

Song Lan nodded. “Song Shishu.”

Xiao Xingchen was almost giddy with joy. “I have Shizhis Lan-er! Two!” He bounced excitedly.

“Song Lan gave a long-suffering sigh. “Yes, yes Baobei. I know.” Jiang-Cheng snorted.

“I can see where Wuxian gets his childishness from.” He said sympathetically.

Song Lan groaned, watching his husband in case he tripped. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“Oh believe me, I’ve been on the receiving end of way too many pranks.”

“Did you get hair dye in your hair oil?”

“How do you know?!”

The two of them continued to complain about the multitude of pranks that had been played on them as they followed behind Xiao Xingchen who told them to catch up. With identical sighs, they picked up their pace, nearing the Jingshi.

Wei Ying’s face when he heard Jiang-Cheng hand A-Yuan to his “Xiao Shishu” was worth it all.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So I was going over my writing yesterday and I realized that recently I've been giving you guys mainly filler-ish chapters with little to no plot development... I am so so sorry if you found it boring and I hope this new chapter will make things a bit more exciting again.  
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, commenting, etc., and hope you enjoy!

“Absolutely not.” Jiang-Cheng crossed his arms as he glared at his brother in his rooms at Cloud Recesses. “Either you can come back home to Lotus Pier or you can stay here. I am not letting you go back to Yiling where there are more opportunities for that Xue Yang bastard to get his hands on you.”

“But A-Cheng, it’s only for three months! Granny needs her medicine, and I need to check on my other patients as well!” Wei Ying tried to persuade his brother, shifting his hold on A-Yuan. 

Jiang-Cheng ignored the other in favour of staring at his brother-in-law. “And you are willing to take him _and_ A-Yuan there?”

Lan Zhan didn’t hesitate. “Mn.”

“A-Cheng,” Jiang Yanli stepped in, hoping to defuse the situation as the tension escalated. “Perhaps it would be alright to let A-Xian go for just a while? It is only for three months after all.”

Jiang-Cheng stubbornly shook his head. “No, I won’t allow it.”

Wei Ying was getting frustrated by now, all this arguing back and forth was making his head hurt. “I’m not asking for your permission A-Cheng, I’m simply informing you of our intentions to leave for a little while.”

“I don’t care.” Jiang-Cheng growled, eyes flashing. “I won’t let you go.”

“You can’t make me stay here!”

“Watch me.”

“You’re impossible!” Wei Ying cried out, causing A-Yuan to glance up worriedly as he sensed the distress emanating from his Baba. Wei Ying instinctively rubbed his back, soothing the seven-month-old. “I’m not some servant to be ordered around Jiang-Cheng!”

“You’re the son of a servant Wuxian, and I’ll damn well order you around how I please as your Sect Leader!” Jiang-Cheng yelled back, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Silence descended upon the room. 

“I-I—” Jiang-Cheng scrambled for words, trying to find the right ones to apologize to his brother. He felt a pang of pain as he realized that Wei Ying was _crying._

“H-How could you?” Wei Ying sobbed, clutching his son tightly in an effort not to double over from the pain in his chest. “H-How could you say that to me? I thought you would be the last person to—” He choked off with a sob, remembering all those times his sibling would defend him from the rumours surrounding his birth and from the vitriol of Madam Yu. Jiang-Cheng knew more than anyone how deeply those words had been the cause of scars both physical and mental.

“Wuxian I—”

_“Shut up.”_

Jiang-Cheng flinched, not having heard that tone since the war, and definitely not directed at one of their own. He had really messed up this time. He opened his mouth again to try to calm his brother down. “I didn’t—”

“I said shut up Sect Leader Jiang.” Jiang Yanli shared a worried glance with her brother-in-law.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan began, reaching for his husband. “Wei Ying, you are still recovering my love—”

The other man wrenched himself away with a gasp, clutching at his chest as if in pain. Suddenly, he placed A-Yuan in Lan Zhan’s hands and ran.

“Wei Ying!”

“Wuxian!”

“A-Xian!”

Three voices called out in unison. Glaring at Jiang-Cheng, Lan Zhan turned to face the younger man.

“Fix this.” He then walked out with another word, trying to calm down his agitated son.

“Jie…what do I do now? Wuxian he—I didn’t mean it like that! You know that right?”

Jiang Yanli narrowed her eyes. “What you meant doesn’t matter right now A-Cheng. You hurt A-Xian by saying what you said. You can’t always speak first and think later.”

Jiang-Cheng lowered his head, thoroughly chastised. “I know…”

The older Jiang sibling sighed. “What’s done is done. I suggest you start thinking of how you are going to make up for this before it’s too late.” Saying so, Jiang Yanli also left the room, leaving her brother alone with his thoughts.

Wen Qing flinched when she felt one of her assistants, Yan Yi, touch her shoulder.

“Forgive me Sect Leader Wen, I didn’t mean to startle you. I wanted to inform you that it is almost time for dinner.”

Wen Qing gave herself a mental shake, looking at the younger girl. “Already? But I’ve only been here for…” She trailed off as she realised that she had been sitting in the library for almost the entire day. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Yan Yi bowed. “I came by during lunch, but Sect Leader Wen seemed extremely busy at the time and did not respond to any of my calls. This one apologizes.”

Wen Qing shook her head, feeling bad for being so snappish towards her young assistant. “No need to apologize when the blame lies with me. Did you finish sorting out the scrolls?”

“Yes, Sect Leader Wen.”

“Don’t be so formal Yan Yi, you are my right-hand after all.”

The younger girl bowed once more. “As you wish, Sect Leader—Miss Wen?”

Wen Qing sighed, realising that that was the furthest she could get. She chuckled, pulling the other along with her as they walked towards the dining hall.

“If I may, what was Sect—Miss Wen researching about that you forgot all sense of time?” Yan Yi asked hesitantly. Wen Qing thought back to the scroll she had found that day.

“Nothing of importance. Just a new medical procedure I hadn’t heard about.” Was all she offered. “What do you think is for dinner?”

As Yan Yi started talking about tonight’s menu which had been prepared specially by Wen Qing’s aunt, the Sect Leader found herself tuning the other girl out as she pondered the contents of that mysterious scroll.

The Immortal internally grimaced as he approached the palace, nodding and smiling at several guards as he passed by them. Sometimes he truly hated visiting his half-brother’s palace, which on a good day seemed gaudy and ostentatious at best. All the gold décor made him sick with it’s never-fading shine, the furniture expensive yet uncomfortable, and don’t even get him started on the valuables lining every surface of the house. Though his half-brother claimed otherwise, the Immortal knew that the other man simply wanted to show the other gods and the Heavenly Empress herself that he was not to be trifled with. The Immortal knew that his half-brother’s insecurity stemmed from an embarrassing incident some eight odd years ago when he was a newly crowned Immortal, but at times he wondered if an Immortal should even care about such things when they could kill a mortal with a simple flick of their finger (never mind that killing mortals was punishable by being stripped of one’s powers).

“Ah my cousin!” Jin Zixun, or The Immortal of Wealth and Gold hugged the other in an exaggerated show of care. “How have you been?”

“Quite well, thank you.”

“Come sit. I recently bought this new wine and you must try it.”

“I am not here to get drunk Zixun.”

Jin Zixun snorted, pouring himself a cup. “Of course you aren’t. Always the proper one weren’t you? Jin Guangyao. Prim and proper like a doll. No wonder people forgot so easily about you.” He sneered.

The other man didn’t rise to the bait. Instead, he spoke calmly. “I’m not here to fight either Zixun. I want you to give me something.”

“Oh? And why would I do that?”

“Because I found a way for you to get revenge on that pesky little Wei Wuxian.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am so so sorry that this is late! I've been so busy running around and doing errands, finishing applications, and doing interviews, that I didn't have time to work on this chapter until today. Once again, I am really sorry about the delay.   
> Hope you enjoy :D

Lan Xichen was nearly bowled over by a figure in black running past him. They both went hurtling towards the ground. Dusting himself off, the First Jade of Lan got up with a reprimand on his lips. 

“Running is forbi--Xiao Ying?!” 

“Xichen-Ge…” 

Helping the younger man up, Xichen noticed the tear-streaked face of his brother-in-law. 

“Is everything alright Xiao Ying?” To his surprise, Wei Ying suddenly doubled over, gasping for breath. “Xiao Ying!”

“H-Hurts…” Wei Ying wheezed out, falling back to the ground as he groaned. Lan Xichen crouched down beside him, brows drawn together in worry. 

“Do you think you can make it to the Hanshi? It’s only a short walk away.” 

The younger man nodded shakily, leaning heavily against his brother-in-law as the other helped him up. 

“Easy does it. Here, grab onto my arm.” Looping an arm around Wei Ying’s waist, Lan Xichen slowly guided him in the direction of his quarters, hoping that this latest attack of the younger’s illness wouldn’t be severe. 

“X-Xichen--blergh!” Wei Ying hunched over as he threw up blood. Lan Xichen tried his best not to panic. 

“Are you alright?!” 

“Mm--need to…” Wei Ying’s next words were a mumble of syllables as he collapsed, the older Lan catching him just in time. 

“Xiao Ying!” His yell could probably be heard through the entirety of the Cloud Recesses. 

“Shh, almost done A-Ying.” Xiao Xingchen soothed as he probed around his nephew’s core with his spiritual energy. Wei Ying gave a muffled shout into the rag he was biting down on as a wave of pain passed through him. His Jiujiu ran a gentle hand through his hair, trying to soothe him as best as he could. 

“There, all done.” Wei Ying collapsed back with a groan as he took the rag out of his mouth, calling softly for his husband. 

“L-Lan Zhan…” 

His partner was by his side in a flash, A-Yuan clutched securely in his arms as he settled down beside his lover. Xiao Xingchen went outside to give them some privacy. 

“Are you feeling alright?” He queried quietly, handing their son to Wei Ying as the baby made to go towards his Baba. The young child crawled into the waiting arms of his parent. 

“Mm...tired.” Came the murmured reply. “Oh my baby…” Wei Ying giggled softly as A-Yuan proceeded to nuzzle his neck from where he lay on his Baba’s torso. 

“You’re still so pale.” Lan Zhan remarked sadly as he traced the shape of his husband’s jaw with his finger. “You should rest more.” 

“I’ve been doing nothing but rest! Xichen-Ge, Lan Chi, and uncle-in-law won’t even let me lift a finger and all Shijie does is cook for me! I’m starting to feel like a pig. Or a cow.” 

Lan Zhan chuckled, amused by the other’s whining. “Everyone was worried when you didn’t wake for days. I don’t blame them for being concerned.”

Wei Ying pouted. “Don’t pretend that you're not the worst of them all! Overprotective fuddy-duddy.” He poked at his husband’s cheek, then proceeded to tickle his son. The tiny baby giggled, squirming as he tried to evade the nimble fingers. “What about you my Little Radish, eh? What have you been up to? Baba missed you so much my Little Honey-bun.” 

“A-ga do gah Ba.” A-Yuan babbled, punctuating his sentence with an emphatic tug on his Baba’s hair. Both Wei Ying and Lan Zhan looked at each other with wide eyes, wondering if they had heard correctly. 

Wei Ying swallowed, turning towards the baby once again. “Little Radish, what did you just say?” 

“Do goo gah Ba. Ba! Ba!” The small child pulled on the other’s hair again. Wei Ying started crying tears of joy. 

“Lan Zhan! Our son called me ‘Ba!’ Did you hear?” 

Lan Zhan’s eyes were also misty as well as he gazed lovingly at their little bundle of joy. “Mn.” Was all he could manage. 

“My Baobei is so smart! He’s the best like my Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying exclaimed happily as he cuddled his son. Little Sizhui snuggled close as his parents gently lulled him to sleep for his nap. 

“How is he?” Baoshan Sanren asked as she sipped at her tea. Xiao Xingchen knew it was a way for her to outwardly appear calm in stressful situations. 

“It’s just as you said it would be; there’s a separate core-like object, sealed with a complex system of spiritual energy. However…” 

“However what?” 

“There is something else as well. Something I can’t explain.” 

“Just try your best Baobei.” Song Lan encouraged. 

Xiao Xingchen mulled over his next words, a finger circling the rim of his teacup. “In the system of spiritual energy sealing away A-Ying’s immortality essence, I found traces of resentful energy as well. It’s like a multi-layered barrier surrounding the separated essence, essentially making him human.” 

“But the current existing theory shouldn’t let that happen…” Baoshan Sanren trailed off, deep in thought. 

Xiao Xingchen knew his next words would hurt his mother. “M-My theory is that Jiejie tweaked the existing theory to make it so, in order to distance herself from the Heavenly Realm.” 

Song Lan reached worriedly for his mother-in-law when she wavered in her seat, eyes closed in anguish. “Oh Cangse… what have I done?” 

Xiao Xingchen went to hug her, pulling her close as she cried softly into his chest. “No mother...it’s not--please don’t go down this path again. I c-can’t bear to see you seclude yourself once more.” He himself shed a few tears as he spoke. “I-I should have known something was wrong when I could no longer sense Jiejie’s essence. At the time I thought it was because she had just given birth but--I’m to blame here.” 

“Stop being stupid both of you.” Song Lan muttered gruffly, though one could hear the myriad of emotions in his voice. “Neither of you can completely blame yourselves. I’m sure Cangse Sanren would have not wanted you two to do this to yourselves.” He hated that his husband and mother-in-law were still in so much pain after their terrible loss. His husband chuckled sadly, releasing his mother. 

“Alright Lan-er. Just don’t lock us both in a room again.” He joked lightly, referencing the time the other had locked both him and his mother until they sorted out their feelings. 

Song Lan huffed, crossing his arms in fake annoyance. “I had to at that time. You two can sometimes be pretty stupid for royalty.”

Baoshan Sanren gasped dramatically, a teasing glint in her eyes. “Treason! How dare you insult your Empress! Take him away!” She pretended to haughtily command. Xiao Xingchen grinned, used to the game. 

Song Lan rolled his eyes. “As if you would dare to make your son unhappy.”

The older woman chuckled, agreeing instantly. “You win A-Lan. Now, back to where we were; A-Chen, tell me more about what you observed.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back with another chapter :)  
> This one is kind of an interlude(?) chapter I guess? I know Jiang-Cheng may seem a bit OOC in this but I hope you don't mind :D   
> Hope you enjoy!

Wei Ying sighed as he noticed his brother brooding outside the Jingshi for the umpteenth time while he and his Shijie were chatting in his room. Jiang Yanli realized what he was looking at. 

“A-Cheng has been very upset over your argument. He feels extremely sorry about what he said to you.” She explained softly so as not to let their brother hear. 

Wei Ying responded in an equally hushed voice. “I know Shijie, but he needs to realize that I can’t be the one to extend an olive branch every time. Sometimes you need to own up to your mistakes and take responsibility for them. What he said to me--I just felt so betrayed...” 

The older woman patted her sibling’s back. “I’m not defending his actions A-Xian. In fact, I agree with you in that he took it too far this time. I think I’ve been too soft on him in order to curb the effects of my mother's anger and made excuses for him when in reality he should be learning how to do it by himself. I’m not making apologies for him this time and he knows it.” 

Wei Ying sighed, laying down in his sister’s lap. “I’m guilty of that as well. I never let him be the one to apologize first when we fought as kids.” He hummed quietly as deft fingers stroked through his hair. “It’s so tempting though to do just that again and get over it so that we’re back to normal.” 

“You can’t though.” 

“I know. God, emotions are so exhausting!” Wei Ying groaned dramatically as his sister giggled. 

“You’re just like A-Xuan.” 

“Eww, don’t compare me to that Peacock Shijie! He may be your husband but I still haven’t forgiven him for making you cry!” 

Jiang Yanli laughed at her brother’s protectiveness.

Outside, Jiang Cheng turned around when he heard laughter coming from inside. Today was the fifth day since his fight with Wuxian and the latter’s subsequent attack of his illness. Although the Sect Leader came by everyday to apologize, he always chickened out at the last minute. 

“Jiang Wanyin.” 

Great. Now he had to face his pissed off brother-in-law.

“Lan Wangji.” He replied with just as much iciness, not willing to back down. 

“If you’re not here to apologize, I suggest you leave.” 

“I’ll do whatever the damn I want! Who are you to tell me what to do?” 

“A-Cheng. A-Zhan.” The oldest Jiang sibling stepped out. 

“Jie.”

“Shijie.” 

“What’s going on here?” Whoever thought Jiang Yanli was weak was very, very wrong; one look and she could make even Wen Ruohan quake in his boots (which actually happened). Such was the power of an older sibling. 

“N-Nothing.” Jiang Cheng mumbled. 

“Need I remind you two that A-Xian is still recovering and that any sort of stress could cause him to have a setback? Seeing you arguing is not going to help matters!” She admonished, causing both men to look down in shame. 

“Sorry Jie.” 

“Mn, A-Zhan apologizes for making Shijie angry.”

The older woman sighed, shaking her head at her two siblings. “It’s alright. Just don’t let it happen again. A-Xian is stressed enough as is because of how weak he’s feeling. I don’t want any of you to add to that alright?” 

Lan Zhan and Jiang-Cheng both nodded solemnly, the latter looking more guilty as he realised that he was the main reason behind his brother’s fatigue. “Jie...is he--would he be willing to see me?” 

Jiang Yanli smiled, hoping that the two brothers would patch things up now. “He’s been waiting ever since he woke up. Go talk to him A-Cheng.” 

With another short nod, the young Sect Leader stepped inside with hesitant steps. 

“Jiang-Cheng...?” Wei Ying asked as he noticed the figure that had come inside his home. 

“Ge…” Jiang-Cheng hesitated a moment before flinging himself at his brother. “I’m sorry Ge! I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean to say those things I swear!” Jiang-Cheng sobbed into the older man’s chest. 

“ChengCheng what--?” 

“I don’t think of you as my servant! I don’t want you to obey me as your Sect Leader! I-I--!” Jiang-Cheng gasped as he struggled to find the right words to say. 

Wei Ying gently ran a hair through the other’s braided locks, calming his sibling down. “Shh, slowly ChengCheng, calm down now. It’s okay alright? I don’t blame you.” 

“You should! I was so horrible to you--I can’t believe I…” Jiang-Cheng hugged his older brother tightly. “I’m sorry.” 

Wei Ying chuckled tearfully, hugging the younger man just as firmly. “I know. I just needed to hear you say it.” 

“I’ll say it as many times as you want.” 

“Just once is enough Didi.” Wei Ying laughed. “Now, tell me about what our darling nephew has been up to these days.” 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with another chapter :)  
> I was going over my previous chapters and realized that I mistakenly made Jin Zixun and Jin Guangyao half-siblings when they're actually cousins so I changed that part (see chapter 35). It's nothing major but I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

“Sect Leader Wen.” A Jin disciple bowed as she touched down on the steps leading to Carp Tower. Wen Qing tried her best not to think of how just two years ago she had been awaiting judgement on these steps before Wuxian had stepped in to save her family at the risk of his own life. 

“Tell Sect Leader Jin that I must speak to him urgently. I will wait.”

“Very well Sect Leader Wen.” 

“Sect Leader Wen!” Jin Guangshan smiled as the young woman walked inside the hall. “What a pleasant surprise? Did you need some assistance perhaps?” He leered at her.

Wen Qing resisted the urge to grimace as she thought of what kind of assistance the other had to offer. “This one humbly requests permission to visit the library of Lanling Jin.” 

“Our library? What for? Surely Gusu’s library should have more texts than ours?” 

“Madam Jin requested me to research a new medicine. There is a specific text here that Gusu does not possess, written by sect Leader Jin’s ancestor.” 

Jin Guangshan leaned forward in his seat. “I haven’t heard of this.” 

“That is because it was meant to be a surprise for you husband.” The steely voice of Madam Jin sounded out throughout the hall as she entered with a retinue of handmaidens trailing behind her. 

“Madam Jin. Forgive me if I acted out of order.” 

“Not at all Sect Leader Wen. I did not tell you that my husband was not supposed to know of this until I gifted it to him.” 

“Wife,” Jin Guangshan’s voice was cold as he regarded her. “I did not know that secrets could exist between us?” 

“Husband, are we really going to go there?” 

Jin Guangshan knew when to accept defeat. “Show Sect Leader Wen to the library. I will not disturb you.”

“Many thanks Sect Leader Jin.” Wen Qing bowed as she followed behind Madam Jin. 

“Do not mention it. I am glad I could be of some help. I apologize if my husband was...uncouth towards you.”

“You need not apologize Madam Jin.” Wen Qing replied with a small smile. She admired the strength of the older woman in front of her by putting up with such a man. 

Madam Jin returned the smile with one of her own. “A-Yuan would have liked you.” She seemed a little saddened when she thought of her sworn sister, but quickly came out of it. “You have her spirit.” 

“I am honoured you think so Madam Jin.” They slowed a little as Lanling’s large library came into view. 

“The area you requested is towards the back. My guards will accompany you just in case.” Madam Jin assured the younger woman. 

Wen Qing bowed with more respect than she had shown Jin Guangshan. “I thank you very much Madam Jin.” 

“Come on A-Yuan, Shu-shu.” 

“Baba!” 

“No! Shu-shu.” 

“Ba! Do gah Baba!” 

“I give up…” Jiang-Cheng groaned as he set his younger nephew down beside him. Jin Ling waddled over to where his cousin was, the two children starting to play. Lan Zhan smirked from where he was sipping on some tea while his husband burst into giggles. 

“He only just started calling me ‘Baba’ ChengCheng. First he needs to learn to call Lan Zhan ‘A-Die.’”

“No way! Shushu comes first.” 

“Oh boy, here we go again…” Wei Ying muttered as his partner and brother started another one of their staring matches. He ignored them and started playing with his son and nephew. 

“Honestly, those two are impossible.” He smiled as both kids looked at him curiously. 

“Jiujiu?” Jin Ling asked with an adorable head tilt. 

“Nothing A-Ling. I’m glad you’re turning out to be more like Shijie.” He ruffled the toddler’s hair. 

“Mama?” 

“Yes, your mama. She’s the best so always listen to her okay?” 

“Okay!” 

“Little One?” A knock at the door had the inhabitants of the room stopping what they were doing. 

“Lao-Lao!” Wei Ying greeted cheerfully as Baoshan Sanren stepped inside. “Come in. Would you like some tea?” 

“Oh I won’t be staying long. I just came to tell you that I’m leaving for a couple of days.” 

“Leaving? But we just--” Wei Ying cut himself off. 

Baoshan Sanren smiled as she reassured her grandson. “It’s only for a few days, Little One. I’ll be back before you even realise I’m gone.” 

“Do you have to go?” Not that Wei Ying didn’t doubt his grandmother’s words, but the part of him that lost his parents when he was just a kid screamed at him to keep his family close by before they left him again. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan hugged his husband, knowing that the smaller man was still feeling the emotional aftereffects of his kidnapping and trauma. 

“Your Jiujiu will stay here along with his husband.” The older woman assured him. “I’ll be back in two days A-Ying.” 

Wei Ying nodded reluctantly. “Okay. Be safe.”

Jiang-Cheng took the opportunity to tease his brother. “Lao-Lao isn't a trouble magnet like you.” He smirked. 

“Hey!” Wei Ying lunged for his brother, chasing him around the room. “I’m not a trouble magnet! Take that back!” 

Lan Zhan smiled to see his lover in better spirits. He turned back to a chuckling Baoshan Sanren. “Safe travels Lao-Lao. I will take care of him.” 

“I know A-Zhan. I’ll see you soon.” 

“Mn. Goodbye Lao-Lao.” 

“Bye!” Wei Ying waved with a small smile from where he held his brother in a nuggy. Jiang-Cheng raised his hands in a salute as well. Even little A-Yuan and Jin Ling gave tiny waves of their own. 

Jin Guangyao smiled as he held up the object to the light, examining it with care. “This should work well. Thank you Zixun.” 

The other Immortal leaned back in his chair with a grin. “No worries cuz. Just make sure to give it back in one piece. Now when am I allowed to get my revenge on that stupid Wei Wuxian?” 

“Patience Zixun. You’ll get your chance soon. I’ll let you know once I have him in my hands.” 

“You had him last time. What made you let him go?” 

“Some...complications occurred.” 

“Stop trying to fool me Guangyao. Even your backup plans have backup plans.” 

“I am not obliged to discuss every aspect of my plans with you Zixun.” 

Jin Zixun’s expression turned icy. “Careful cousin, or I might not be so obliging next time in lending you my things.” 

“And I might not be so obliging in allowing you to get your revenge at the expense of my planning.” Jin Guangyao replied with a smile. 

Jin Zixun smirked. “All right, you win this round. Notify me when it’s my time.” 

“Of course. I’ll send Xue Yang to tell you beforehand so that you may prepare.” 

“Thank you. I won’t show you out.” 

“No need. See you soon Zixun.” 

“Bye cousin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before thank you for reading! This is the first work I've published online so I'm a little nervous, but I hope you enjoy reading this. Please feel free to comment on my work any time!


End file.
